In the Heat
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: After Apocalypse's future is revealed to Jean, she worries about the death planned out for her. But when a girl named Rachel Summers arrives, she has more than just the burning power inside her to worry about. JOTT, minor Lancitty, BobbyAmara
1. Telepathy

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Chapter One: Telepathy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters. They are property of Marvel.

* * *

Jean stared intensely at her side of the game. "E5."

"Hit," Bobby grumbled, fitting a red peg into his battleship. "You know, it's no fun if you're going to use your powers."

"Well, then stop thinking so loud."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Thinking so loud? How about you just shut off your telepathy!"

"I can do that just as well as you can stop your heart from beating!" Jean snapped.

"Hey, Bobby, Kurt and I are gonna get something to eat. You wanna come?" Kitty asked from the doorway, trying to relieve the tension.

Iceman glanced at Jean, then stood up and walked out. "Yeah, just a sec. I was sick of playing anyway."

Jean rested her head in her hands, massaging her temples and groaning softly.

Scott looked up from the book he was reading on the couch. "Jean, are you ok?" He asked, gently pulling her up on the sofa to sit with him.

She lay against him, closing her eyes. "I just have a headache and my telepathy's been off." After a second, she sneezed. "It's probably because I'm getting sick. I should apologize to Bobby later."

Cyclops rubbed her back. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some chicken soup?"

Jean smiled at him gratefully. "You're the best. I think I'll take you up on that." She sat up, kissed his cheek and went upstairs to rest. So many thoughts were racing through her head, and hardly any were hers. Finally sick of it, she went to her closet and pulled out her CD player and headphones, jamming them in her ear and turning it all the way up, as if trying to drown out the voices invading her mind.

When Scott came in, it went completely past her, until she heard in her head, 'Heh, she's so cute…and beautiful…' Jean opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend standing in the doorway, staring at her happily. Pausing her CD player, she said, "Well, thank you."

"It's just heating up soup. No big deal." He set the tray of soup on her nightstand, along with a glass of ice water and two Tylenol.

"I meant for thinking I was beautiful."

He blushed. "Well…I mean, you are. Anyway, I'd love to stay with you, but I promised Amara I'd take her to the mall to meet Tabitha."

Jean winced. "Go ahead. Trust me, she's desperate and considering melting your car if you don't go soon. Apparently they're having a huge sale."

"Ooook, then." He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Take it easy and feel better. I'll check on you when I get back."

"Thanks, Scott. Go save your car." He waved and left, closing the door behind him. This left her in the dark, as she had closed her blinds. The brightness of the sun had just been making her headache worse.

When Sam and Roberto started fighting about something, Jean groaned and put her headphones back on, concentrating very intensely soup before she remembered the aspirin. Cradling them gently, she slipped them down her throat, washing them down with the water. It cooled her all the way through, which she was thankful for. Recently, she felt a series of heat running through her body, as if she were on fire from the inside.

Though Scott wasn't much of a cook, he had surpassed Kitty at least: The soup was edible, unlike her friend's latest concoction. Jean was hungrier than she had realized and finished the bowl in a matter of minutes. Not wanting to leave the empty dish in her room, she reluctantly removed her headphones. This was followed by a sigh of relief; everything was quiet.

Jean brought her empty bowl and glass downstairs to the kitchen, sticking them in the dishwasher as Professor X rolled in. "Ah, hello, Jean. Scott told me you weren't feeling well. Any better?"

She nodded. "Much better, actually. Either everyone's stopped thinking, or I just needed something to eat."

He chuckled. "So, it has to do with your telepathy?"

"I've just been hearing everyone lately. It's probably just because I haven't been feeling well enough to keep up a mental block. But, now that I remember, Scott let me work on my telepathy with him the other day. I felt so…lost. I don't know if it's his memories or it's just me, but…I dunno. It's probably nothing."

"Why don't I work on it with you? We could do it now, if you'd like, since you're feeling better," the professor offered.

"Really? That'd be great. If you don't mind, of course," Jean answered eagerly.

"Of course not. Let's go to my office." He wheeled through the halls to his office, Jean in tow. "Please, take a seat."

She relaxed in one of his comfortable chairs and he settled in front of her, nodding the go ahead. Jean took deep breaths as she rested her finger tips gently on his temples. Suddenly, she had left her body to be surrounded in the very essence that was Charles Xavier.

She recalled his marriage to Gabrielle Haller, never knowing that anyone could yell at the Professor like that. Jean saw him arguing with his brother, playing chess with Magneto when they had been friends, meeting a poor, blind Scott.

Emboldened, she pushed deeper, into his feeling and repressed memories. The pain that thudded in his chest whenever he thought of his son David. Sensations of using Cerebro for the first time, the power filling his whole body, almost to the point of bursting. The fear that made his blood run cold when he faced Apocalypse.

Something seemed to reach for her, directing her to a certain part. A part that was hidden, shielded from her. A part that she finally broke through with the last of her reserves.

Magneto levitated a ball to Rahne as she slid down a slide of ice, made, of course, by Bobby. Sentinels flew past, heading to orbit. She saw the Brotherhood, grown, looking as if they always did. Before her eyes were her friends: Mr. McCoy, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Bobby, X23…since when could Rogue fly?

There was something in the back of his mind, though for some reason she could tell he had remembered it often. She realized suddenly that it was her. Screams. The pain the memory held resonated through her physical being. Ripping her apart, until there was nothing left. And power burst from her body.

Jean was jolted back to the present, hands falling to her sides as she sat there, opened mouthed in horror. "That's what Apocalypse showed you."

The Professor opened his eyes. "Jean, I…"

Before he could finish his statement, she was up, bolting from the study as he called after her. "Jean, please! Wait! Jean!"

She pushed back Cyclops as he walked through the foyer, stumbling up the stairs with all the strength she could muster as her boyfriend looked after her in surprise. Forcing the door open with her telekinesis, she collapsed on her bed as her legs finally gave out, letting the door slam behind her as she clutched her bedspread.

There was a hesitant knock at her door. "Hey, Jean?" Scott's loving voice filtered through. "Are you alright?"

The only functions her body was able to do right now was breathing and letting blood pump through her body. Even blinking was beyond her. Eventually, she gained enough control to close her mouth to whisper, though even the simple action hurt.

"I'm going to die."

The knocks were harder, more frequent. "Hey, what's going on? C'mon, let me in."

Her whispers got heavier, raspier, desperate. "I'm going to be ripped apart from the inside."

"Jean, if you don't open this door I'll blast it open! Please, talk to me!" Scott was pounding now, prepared to force it off its hinges with his bare hands.

The scene played over and over again in her mind. The power from the memory alone was overwhelming in ways she couldn't believe. Her heart pounded in her ears, as she was desperate to silence the deafening organ. Voices were heard, outside her door and in her brain, forcing out all thoughts she needed to get a hold of herself.

A screamed ripped through her, quite like the Phoenix had in the memory. It vibrated through everyone's heads, as if she was shooting their brains with bolts of pain. But she would do everything, ANYTHING to block out her mind.

When he gained control of physical actions again, Scott lifted his glasses and shot through the door. It startled her hold on it, allowing him to push in and catch her as she dizzily fell off the bed. "Jean!"

Xavier pushed through the crowd and rubbed her forehead. "Rest for now. It can all be addressed another day."

With that, she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

When she finally awoke, there was no light. Everything was dark. Her head thudded in pain, as she tried to forget everything that had happened. The room was too hot, the air stifling.

Jean opened what was left of her door, peering out into the dark hallway. Unsurprisingly, everyone was asleep at four o'clock in the morning, letting her slip downstairs without hassle.

The gazebo had forever been on of her favorite places. It always seemed to receive the nicest breeze. When she sat there, her mind was at ease, allowing her to think thoroughly. So she sat in the gazebo, huddled in a ball. Jean decided to concentrate on her breathing before she decided to proceed to anything else.

A scent was blowing in the wind, towards her. Turning around, she realized it was pizza, and an even more comforting smell: Scott.

"Hey…" He whispered softly. "I figured you might be hungry, so I warmed up some pizza for us."

She moved over, giving him ample room to sit down next to her. He took the invitation, then handed her a plate of pizza and a can of soda. "Thanks. You know, I really don't deserve you."

He kissed her softly. "You deserve so much more. I just want to make sure you're not hurt or anything. I mean, earlier you…were less than fine."

She shrugged, eating her pizza. "I'm sick, I told you that."

"You've been sick before and you've never barricaded the door and refused to talk to anyone."

"This is really good pizza. New place?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Stop it. Please." He stroked her face. "Talk to me. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

She ate another bite, chewing it thoroughly and swallowing it. "The Professor said that he had gotten a glimpse of the future from Apocalypse. When I was working on my telepathy earlier, I saw it too. You looked good, by the way. And I loved Kitty's new hair cut. Magneto was playing with the kids. Sentinels flew through the sky."

He reached over, taking her hand in his, stroking it with a callused thumb. "That can't be all."

"Then…then there was me," She choked on the words, as if her mind was trying to force herself to forget them. "I was in pain. That's what I remember the most. It was so…so intense. I don't think I'll ever forget that feeling. It was burning. Everything was burning. And I couldn't take it. My body gave out. I was forced apart, from the inside. This heated power just exploded inside me. And it…I was over. Dead."

"No!" Scott yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "No!"

"S-Scott…please…" She was yanked clear off the seat as he pulled her into his lap, hug practically crushing her.

"It will not happen!" He said gruffly, staring off in hatred. "I will never let it happen? Do you hear me? As long as I'm alive on this Earth, I will never let anyone hurt you!"

She breathed in his clean, crisp scent. A smell that never failed to calm her, no matter what the circumstances. "I…I believe you," she told him, mentally yelling at herself for lying to the person she cared about most in the world.

"I love you…I can't lose you…" Scott whispered to her, holding her closer, as if trying to blend them into one being.

"I love you too. Scott, you know I'd never leave you. But if someone pushed us apart, I can't…I don't think I can stop it."

"Don't think like that. Please, Jean. We'll…we'll go out tomorrow. See a movie, go out to dinner. It's summer now; maybe we can visit Alex in Hawaii. Take a vacation. Drive down to Connecticut and see your parents. Anything you want." He pulled away slightly in order to smile at her encouragingly.

"That…that would be nice, Scott." She laid her head against his chest, needing the solid muscle as a bed of support.

A tinge of pink touched over the horizon, gently spreading light over the grounds. "It's late…early…We should go to bed." He whispered, kissing her brow.

"Not yet. Let's watch the sun come up," she requested, snuggling close.

"If that's what you want," he said, hugging her close. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know…I know…" Jean settled back against him, feeling safe in his arms. There were three things that would always be true: the sun would rise in the east, set in the west and Scott Summers and Jean Grey would always be in love.

But even she knew that love may not be enough.

* * *

A/N: My shot at the Phoenix Saga from the comics. I'm trying to make this all my own without any major influences. If you like it please let me know!

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Visitors

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by: Laine

Chapter Two: Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

Two birds were chatting outside her window when Jean woke up. It was almost noon, so she wasn't surprised as she heard the calls of boys from the backyard, tossing a football to one another. Someone had come in to open her window, letting a refreshing breeze blow in as the sunlight warmed her.

Suddenly, she felt as if she had been wearing the same clothes for weeks. Taking a light blue shirt and a pair of jean shorts out, Jean slipped into the bathroom. The water from the shower cleansed her of yesterday. Not like she forgot it, of course. When you watch your own death, it's a little difficult to pretend it never happened.

After blowing out her hair and making sure she looked slightly presentable after the day she had yesterday, Jean went downstairs, where Amara was making herself a sandwich. "Oh, hi, Jean," the younger girl greeted her with a friendly smile. "Want one?"

Jean's stomach rumbled at the sight of the peanut butter. "Sure, thanks, Amara. I can make it myself though."

Magma shrugged. "It's no big deal, I can get it." She smiled at her own selflessness, proud that she had evolved a little from the princess from Nova Roma. "Could you get the jelly though?"

"You got it. Grape or strawberry?" She asked as she peered into the endless depths of the refrigerator.

"Grape, if that's ok with you."

"Grape it is," Jean pulled it out, then started spreading it on another piece of bread while Amara worked with the sticky peanut butter. They traded when they were finished, so they each had a full sandwich. "I'll get the milk." She looked through the fridge contents. "Or not…it seems we're out."

Amara groaned. "Kurt had five bowls of cereal this morning. I'm not surprised."

Jean shrugged and got two cans of soda instead. The two girls sat and chatted, Jean asking all about Amara's shopping trip yesterday. When they had almost finished, Jean suddenly felt a kiss on the top of her head. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Morning, Scott. Sleep well?" She asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Great, actually. And yourself?"

"Very well, surprisingly." Swallowing the last bite of her sandwich, she cleaned her mouth with the last gulp of Coke and threw out her plate with a swish of her TK. "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have an aunt or someone named Rachel Summers, would you?"

He blinked. "No…my mom's name is Mary, and my dad was an only child. Why?"

She shook her head. "It's not important. I just can't get that name out of my head. I probably just heard it on T.V. and forgot about it. Just forget it."

"Hey, Scott?" Amara began sweetly. "Could you take me and Tabby to the mall again?"

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Jean told the two, letting them work out the idea of going to the mall for the second day in a row. The bell rang two more times, as if whoever there was impatient. She opened it to find Lance leaning against the wall.

The blazing sun in his face was giving him an instant headache, not helping his already bad mood. He shielded his eyes. "Freaking bright, damned evil sun."

In the backyard, the boys were still playing football. Berzerker threw a long one to Roberto, who raised his arms to make the catch. Then, out of nowhere, Roberto sneezed once, sneezed again, harder, then sneezed so hard he accidentally powered up. Right as the football hit him in the face. And exploded.

"What the hell was that?" Ray asked.

Roberto sniffed. "I have no idea."

"Um, hey, Lance…" Jean said. "Here to see Kitty?"

"Yeah. She's here, right?"

"She's around somewhere. Come on in," She held the door open for him as he entered the foyer. "KITTY! Lance is here!"

There was thundering upstairs as Shadowcat appeared at the banister. "Hey!" She greeted him, grin splitting across her face.

Jean decided to leave them alone and settled in the library with a book. _Pride and Prejudice _was one of her favorites, and it was always comforting to lay back with something that she knew would never change. Books were good that way. They surprise you once or twice, then they became a good friend, always there to reassure you that some things never change.

Kitty and Lance came in. "Ok, so, like, what do you need to talk to me about?"

He looked pointedly at Jean, who raised a hand up. "Ignore me, I'm not here."

He struggled with the decision for a second, then shrugged. "Kitty…I'm going away for a while."

"What…what do you mean?" She asked, blue eyes wide.

"Magneto said that he got one of his old houses redone and he wants the team to go there for a while to get to know each other better or something. I don't really know all that much about, really."

Jean put down her book and stared at the couple. Of course, some things did change, as was obvious from the pain on Lance's face and the tears that had started to pile up in Kitty's eyes.

"This is a joke, right? You're just kidding. Hahaha." Kitty supplied weakly.

"I'm really sorry, Kitty. I don't have much of a choice. I'll miss you a lot. You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to." He wiped off one of the tears that ran down her cheek. "Please don't cry."

"Don't cry? My boyfriend's leaving for who knows how long and I'm not supposed to cry!" The tears only came faster.

Lance ran a hand through his hair and grumbled. "I mean, we shouldn't be that long. No more than a few months, if Magneto's telling the truth. And I'll email you and call you and stuff."

"I can't believe you're leaving…" Kitty whispered in a choked voice.

All of a sudden, Scott Summers peeked into the room, eyes wide with disbelief behind his glasses. "You're leaving, Alvers?"

"For a while. What's it to you?"

Scott stared at the ceiling in wonder and enlightenment. "There _is_ a god…"

Then again, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

"Scott!" Kitty screamed at him, taking hold of the library's door and slamming it in his face.

Lance hugged her as she continued to cry. "I'm really, really sorry. We're not leaving till tomorrow morning, so I have the rest of the day to spend with you. We can go to the mall, if you want. You like the mall! Or to a movie or anything. I just want to be with you…"

Kitty wiped her face and attempted to smile at him. "That sounds nice, Lance."

He opened the door, where Scott was still standing. Cyclops looked extremely guilty seeing Kitty's crying face. Before he could say anything, Shadowcat pulled her boyfriend past him, calling back, "Lance and I are going out. If I'm not back by curfew, you know why!"

Scott stared after them in horror. "Jean…did you hear…!"

"You shouldn't have said that, Scott," his girlfriend scolded.

He sighed. "I don't want her to cry. But this'll be good for her."

"Oh, yes, because having a broken heart is always good!"

"Jean, please, let's not fight over this. I have to drop Tabitha and Amara off at the mall. Again. Tell me, when did I become the Institute's chauffeur?" He leaned against the wall as she giggled.

Amara suddenly appeared behind him. "Scott, I already called Tabitha. We need to stop at the jewelers first though. I got my allowance yesterday." Jean and Scott gave her a weird look. The princess held up a gold necklace set with rubies. "My dad sent it over, I want to cash it in."

"Don't you want to wear it, Amara?" Jean asked incredulously.

"I have twenty more upstairs. I'd rather get the money for it. Unless you want it? Actually, I have a bunch upstairs that would look good on you. I'll show you later, ok?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Jean smiled.

Magma dragged Scott towards the door. "C'mon, we have to go! Tabitha's waiting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Be back in a bit, Jean!"

The redhead chuckled, waving at the retreating pair before getting back to her book. She got all the way through the second chapter before there was another ring at the doorbell. After it dinged again with no one else in hearing range, Jean got up to open the door.

"Hi, Jean!" Amanda greeted her happily.

"Oh, hey, Amanda. Kurt's out in the back."

"Thanks. See you later!" The girl walked through the hallways; Amanda only knew how to get to five places in the Institute. Luckily, one of them was the backyard.

Jean rolled her eyes and returned to the silent solitude of the library. She engrossed herself in the life of Mr. Darcy. Almost through chapter six, there was a knock at the door. Jean groaned and put the book down.

Scott stood at the door, looking pissed. "I had to lend Amara my key, she forgot hers."

"The door was open. And what happened to your shirt?" There was now a large red stain in the center of the yellow material.

"Tabitha. Juice."

"No need to say more. Why don't you go change and see if Storm can treat that to get the stain out?" Jean suggested.

"Good idea. Be right back."

She hadn't necessarily meant to get rid of Scott, but everyone needed some personal time every once in a while. Jean settled back in her comfortable position on the couch, where she resolved not to let anything disturb her until she finished reading.

Unfortunately, the world had a different idea, as there was yet another ring of the doorbell. Luckily, she heard the faint sounds of a German accent. "Kurt, could you get that?"

"Yeah, I got it, Jean!" He called back, letting her sigh in relief.

A minute or two later, Amanda stuck her head in the library. "It's for you, Jean."

The redhead groaned. "It would be…" Setting her book down for practically the billionth time in her mind, she walked out into the foyer where a young girl with short red hair was waiting. "I'm Jean. Do I know you?"

"You're Jean…Grey?" The girl asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

At that moment, Scott was coming downstairs, caring his stained shirt. "Scott, this girl was looking for you," Kurt informed him.

"You're Scott Summer? And you're Jean Grey?" She asked cautiously. "You wouldn't maybe happen to be Jean and Scott the second, would you?"

"No, we're the only ones. Why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Scott suggested, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Well, this is just my luck…" she grumbled, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. "My name is Rachel Summers. And I'm your daughter…I guess…"

Kurt's jaw dropped as he openly gaped at the three. "I may not be the best student, but isn't that kind of…physically impossible?"

"Um…Rachel? How old are you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm fifteen."

"Well, we're nineteen, so I really don't think we could be your parents…" Jean said, still thinking how uncanny Rachel's resemblance was to her.

"How many Jean Greys are there in the world who know a guy named Scott Summers who has to wear ruby quartz glasses because of special "eye problems"?" Rachel pointed out.

"How did you know about that?" Scott asked.

"My dad wears the same glasses for the same reason."

"Why don't you guys go see the Professor?" Kurt suggested. "We saw him in his study."

"That's probably a good idea," Jean agreed, pasting a fake smile on her face. She wasn't exactly up to meeting with the professor, but at the moment there was no other choice.

They walked through the Institute, and knocked on his door. "Come in!"

Ororo, Xavier and Hank were discussing something when the teenagers entered. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Scott asked.

"It's alright. Is there something you needed to talk about?" Professor X wondered, looking through the crowd.

"Who's this?" Ororo smiled motherly at Rachel.

Scott wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. "Well…uh…she's me and Jean's…daughter..."

A feral growl was heard behind them and before anyone could do anything, Scott was pinned to the wall. One of Logan's hands was wrapped around his throat, while the claws on the other one were exposed. "You knocked her up, Summers!"

"Logan!" Hank admonished.

Wolverine looked at Jean, to see if he could sense the baby, then at the small redhead next to her. "Who're you?"

"I'm the daughter," Rachel told him, raising one eyebrow.

Logan blinked. He looked from Scott to Jean to Rachel, then back at Scott, who he released. Cyclops fell to the ground as Logan sheathed his claws. "I'm confused."

"I think we all are," the Professor established. "Why don't you all sit down and we can figure out what's going on."

"Let's go get a snack, Kurt," Amanda said pointedly, dragging the fuzzy blue dude away.

"Awww, alright. But I want details later!" Nightcrawler shouted before teleporting himself and Amanda into the kitchen.

The Summers family made themselves comfortable on the couch as Logan sat in a chair. "Mind telling us what this is all about?"

"Well, I'm Rachel Summers. My parents are Scott and Jean Summers. I just woke up one morning and I was in ancient Bayville. I asked around and they said I could find them at the Xavier Institute. I remember Mom and Dad talking about it all the time, so I figured they'd be here," Rachel shrugged. "I just didn't realize they'd be my age."

"You say 'ancient Bayville,'" Hank said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we lived in Westchester. And this is what? The twenty-first century?" Everyone else nodded. "Back home it was the year 3056."

Everyone's jaw dropped, and even Xavier looked flustered. After a moment's thought, he said, "This may sound…different, but I think you've somehow fell through the cracks of time. You're the future alternate reality child of our Jean and Scott here, as I'm almost positive that they won't live over a thousand years. Of course, I could be wrong."

Logan groaned. "Am I the only one whose head hurts?"

Suddenly, there was a sound of ringing. It took a second for Scott to realize it was his cell phone and pull it out. "Hello? Oh, hey. Uh huh. Uh huh. Not again. Ok, I'll be there in a second, wait on the corner." He turned off the cell. "Sorry, that was Amara. Tabitha blew up a vending machine; I have to go pick them up."

Xavier sighed. "Very well, Scott."

Cyclops kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, then looked at Rachel, unsure of what to do. "Uuuh…" finally, he settled for a pat on the shoulder, then left the conference.

"Rachel, do you have any idea of how to get home?" Storm asked.

"I don't have any idea how I got here. Why would I know how to get home? Trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be here. No offense, I just miss my parents." She looked at Jean quickly. "I mean, my real parents. I mean…you know what I mean!"

"That we do," the Professor chuckled. "Well, until we've figured it out, you are more than welcome to stay here. We have plenty of room and I'm sure everyone will love you."

The young girl blinked. "Really, sir? I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Jean, there's an extra room next to yours, right? Please get Rachel settled in there and she can meet everyone else later."

"Ok, Professor. Follow me, Rachel," Jean got up and showed the other girl to an empty room upstairs. "Is this ok?"

Rachel gawked openly at the room. It was huge, with antique furniture and a soft comforter. "It's gorgeous…"

"I'm glad you like it," Jean smiled and opened the curtains, letting sunlight stream in from the excellent scenic view of the backyard and surrounding woodland areas. "I'll get you some sheets."

After a visit to the linen closet, she returned and gave the white sheets to Rachel. They younger girl held them for a second, inhaling the comforting scent of laundry soap, and enjoying the feeling of the softness that only came from being washed over and over. "Thank you…uh…what should I call you?"

"Oh, right. I guess Jean is fine." She sat on the bed with her daughter. "Do you have anything with you?"

Rachel shook her head. "All I have is what I'm wearing," she gestured to the navy shirt, jean pants and worn in sneakers.

"You look about Kitty or Amara's size. Kitty practically has stock in the mall and Amara's a princess, so I'm sure between the two of them we can find something for you to wear. Or I could take you shopping tomorrow," Jean offered.

"I don't have any money," the other redhead whispered.

"So? I mean, if I'm supposed to be your mom, then I'm supposed to provide you with clothes and stuff, aren't I? Besides, if you hug him enough, Scott will come and hold your bags…even if he does complain the whole way," she grinned.

Rachel smiled slowly. "I think I'd like that…"

Jean put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You know, I would too."

* * *

Downstairs, the Professor was still talking to his colleagues. "She seems like a nice child," Ororo insisted.

"If she really is their kid, she's certainly her mother's daughter," the Wolverine agreed.

"You have no idea, Logan," the Professor said thoughtfully.

Beast frowned. "What do you mean, Charles? Did you get a look in her mind?"

"For a short time, yes," Xavier nodded. "She let me in long enough to show me that she was telling the truth, and is indeed the daughter of Scott and Jean Summers. She has her mother's powers as well. When I was satisfied, yet admittedly curious enough to look for more, she told me "No disrespect, sir, but my mother is a telepath. I know how to put up a mental block," and she shut me out. A very powerful block, I wouldn't even think of trying to get past it."

"Well, you'd expect Jean and Scott to be protective of their child," Storm pointed out.

Logan snorted. "Plus, what kid would want their parents peeking into their head whenever they wanted?"

"Both very good points. She had excellent control, which leads me to believe that she's been trained since she was very young, even if her powers had not manifested yet," Charles told them.

"But how did she get here?" Hank wanted to know. "It's not every day that a child from an alternate timeline randomly shows up at our door."

"Yes…" Charles Xavier said slowly. "That would be the question…"

* * *

Jean gave Rachel a shirt and a pair of light sweatpants to wear while she put everything else in the wash; her clothes were filthy, most likely from being on the streets since she got to Bayville.

She instructed her daughter on how to use the shower, in order to get rid of all the dirt that could be gathered from walking around, asking directions from strange people in a strange place. Rachel was more than grateful, she was practically ecstatic at the idea of a bath. Or as ecstatic as one could be when you just found out your mother was nineteen years old.

After sticking Rachel's clothes in the washer with a few things of her own, Jean settled on her bed, closing her eyes as a flash of heat went through her body. She could feel a slight headache coming, and was prepared to nurse it with God's gift: aspirin. "In an hour's time I've suddenly become the nineteen year old mother of a fifteen year old from a completely different reality," She mused. "What else could possibly happen?"

* * *

A/N: I don't know much about Rachel's personality in the comics, besides their little conversation in the one where Jean and Scott get married. I'm basing it almost completely off that, where she and Jean were close. I believe I made her younger than she was there, so I thought a little bit more vulnerable would do, but that's just how I want it, I guess. Please tell me what you think, and, comic readers, if you can give me some insight it is ALWAYS appreciated!

And no, I don't plan on leaving the Brotherhood out of this entire fic. I love those guys and Wanda so much, I don't think I could stand that. Plus, it's me, I need to add at least some Lancitty to be happy.

Quick note to everyone waiting for the last chapter of The Basket Auction: I'm working on it, but between studying for exams and stuff, I'm swamped. Tomorrow I'm on spring break as of 1 pm, so I'll try to get it finished by then. I originally wanted to post this after I finished the third chapter, but screw that concept.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

First of all, I was BLOWN AWAY by the amount of people who reviewed. It literally blew my mind. I'm so happy I could just burst! Thank you all so much!

Review Responses:

Jen1703: I love Jean, there should be more Jean stories and less Rogue stories. Rogue got enough attention in the series. I'm glad you like it.

Wen1: JOTT is so much fun to write. You can make it all mushy or shy or however you want it because that's how those characters are. I hope you keep reading!

Xmengirlzrule: I love JOTT, they're really the only couple that's continuously canon in any X-men universe. I'm glad you'll keep reading, thank you!

Heartsyhawk: Thank you, I'm happy you like it!

LanceIsHot: That's one of my favorite parts too, it tends to stick out as one of the only comedic parts in that chapter. Hopefully this one's a little more humorous and a little less angsty. I hope you like it!

DOJ: You are so sweet. I mean, seriously, you never fail to read and review everything I write and you're always so nice about it! So thank you for being the ultimate sweetheart and I hope you like the story

StarStar16: Thanks!

Helen: I love writing JOTT moments, they're so sweet. I hope you keep reading!

Slickboy444: Are there really not that man XME Phoenix Sagas? I had this idea that it had been done a billion times before…but if not, all the better! I'm SO happy that you like it so much! Thank you!

JOTT luver: Jean's death, hm? Well, yes, angst does come with death, but I have cooked up a remedy to overcome that! Does anyone know what it'll be? Well, one person besides me, so I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Rogue14: Thank you so much!

Laine-chan: Should I be worried that my beta can't spell "excellent" or "constructive"? Thank you for reviewing! Love you!

X00001: Of course I'll continue. I just hope you keep reading!


	3. Amazing

In The Heat

An X-men Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by: Laine

Chapter Three: Amazing

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

Jean had been resting for about a half hour when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Rachel stuck her head in. "Um, hey. Thanks for the shower."

"Oh, sure. Least I can do," She sat up. "Oh, did you figure out how to use the hair dryer?"

Her daughter fingered her short red locks. "Huh? Oh, right. The one we have at home isn't that different." Rachel sat at the end of Jean's bed. "You know, we may be in the year 3056, but it's really not that different from here. Maybe since it's like another…dimension or whatever the Professor said it was, that we just progressed slower. I don't know."

Jean nodded slowly. That made sense. "Hey, I know I didn't ask you this before and if you have no idea what I'm talking about I can explain it to you. You mentioned your dad's eye problems. Are your parents mutants?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, of course. I am too. Telekinetic and telepathic."

"That's amazing! So am I!"

"I know, Jean. I'm your daughter," she grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"…Right. Sorry, it's just, that you're…I guess I just need to get used to it," The taller girl grinned.

Then she heard Kitty's voice shout down the stairs. "Be right back, Lance! Let me just put my purse in my room."

"There she is. C'mon, let's get you some clothes so you don't have to walk around in my old sweats." Jean opened her door. "Hey, Kitty, can I talk to you for a second? This is Rachel. She's new here, but she doesn't exactly have anything to wear. Can she borrow some of your clothes for today?"

"Oh, totally!" Shadowcat extended a hand. "I'm Kitty Pryde, nice to meet you!"

"Rachel Summers," she took the extended hand.

"Are you, like, Scott's sister or something?"

"Or something."

Kitty opened the door to her room, "Come on in."

"Don't you knock?" Rogue asked from the bed, where she had been reading.

"Why would I knock? It's my room," Kitty rolled her eyes and opened one of her dresser drawers. "These jeans should fit you." A pair of jean shorts was tossed at Rachel. "You could try one of my tops, but you're a bit…larger than me, in that particular area." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Rogue looked up. "That's no news, who isn't?"

Kitty picked up her pillow and hit Rogue over the head with it. "Hush!" She could have said something about the fact that she had a boyfriend and her roommate didn't, but that was a rather touchy subject and it wouldn't help her to get her mad just a few hours before she wanted to ask a favor.

The Southerner tossed the pillow back, then got up and opened the closet. "Here," she tossed a black tank top at Rachel. "It's got a built in bra, and should be about your size."

"Wow, thanks," the Summers girl blinked. "I'm Rachel Summers, by the way."

"Summers? Yah related to Scott?"

"Uh huh," she responded, refusing to go into any more depth, in case her parents didn't want everyone else to know that they were her parents. "I'm gonna go change. Thanks!"

As Jean and Rachel left the room, a stampede could be heard downstairs. The boys had finally come in from their game and they were hungry. Kitty came out of her room and rolled her eyes. "I, like, promised Lance I'd only take a minute. Luckily he gets along with all the new guys…Even if he does think that Bobby can be a reckless idiot. Anyway, catch you later, Rachel!"

Jean waited outside the door as Rachel quickly changed. "So, those two are roommates?"

"Rogue and Kitty? Yeah, ever since Rogue moved in. They're closer than you'd think, actually."

Rachel opened the door. "They're completely different! Seriously, could you find more different people? Did they choose to be together?"

"No, the Professor put them in the same room together."

"He's nuts. No, really, he's gotta be," Rachel gave Jean her clothes back. "I don't mean that in a bad way, but in this huge house it's just weird that they'd be in the same room."

Jean laughed. "He's got a reason for everything, or so it seems. Isn't there a Charles Xavier where you come from?"

"Well, there's Papa Xavier, who is my world's version of the Professor. They had an Institute too, but we never hung around there very much. You guys used to say it was dangerous, even though we went there for Christmas and Thanksgiving and those things," Rachel shrugged. "C'mon, I want to go meet everyone!"

She went down the stairs to the foyer, where everyone was shouting pizza requests at Ororo.

"Pepperoni!"

"Mushroom!"

"Anchovies!"

"NO ANCHOVIES!" Everyone else shouted at Bobby.

Ororo looked through the crowd and her eyes rested on Rachel and Jean, "Rachel, you like pizza, don't you? What would you like?"

She nodded slowly. "I like pepperoni."

The boys blinked. Finally, Ray asked, "And you are…?"

Before she could answer the front door open. "Tell me again why you had to spend forty-five minutes at the jewelers!" Scott groaned.

"He was trying to cheat my girl!" Tabitha protested.

"Exactly. He thought that just because I was young and a girl that I didn't know anything about what I had. Well, I know, and I'm several hundred dollars richer for it," Amara grinned. Then she saw that everyone in the foyer had turned to stare at them. "Um…hi. Oh, can Tabby stay for dinner?"

Storm nodded as Scott walked over to stand on Rachel's other side. "Of course she can. Welcome Tabitha."

"Hey, thanks, Storm." She smiled at the woman, then looked at the shorter red-head next to Jean. "Who're you?"

"She was just about to tell us that when you came in," Roberto said. Everyone turned back to the new girl.

"I'm Rachel Summers," she whispered, waiting for everyone's reaction.

"Are you related to Scott?" Amara asked. Rachel was seriously sick of that question.

Jean exchanged a look with her boyfriend and squeezed Rachel's shoulder. "She is, actually. In fact…she's the daughter of Scott and me."

For a second, everyone just stood there and stared. Bobby fell down from his position of leaning against the banister. As he got up, he said what everyone was thinking. "No freakin' way!"

"I know I haven't been around much," Tabitha began slowly. "But I must have really missed something."

"Let's talk about the details later," The professor suggested as she rolled up, much to Rachel, Scott and Jean's relief. "Ororo, how about those pizzas?"

"I'm on it, Professor," Storm nodded, then smiled at Rachel again. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

"So, how old are you?" Kitty asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'm fifteen."

"Hey, just like Roberto!" Sam grinned, elbowing the Brazilian. "What grade are you in? 9th? 10th?"

"Um…I don't know. I've been home schooled most of my life, so I just take random classes now that fit my aptitude."

"We home schooled you?" Jean looked surprised.

"I don't know why we were so shocked," Amara laughed. "You look like you could be Jean's sister, you're so much alike!"

"I guess we are. I even have her powers," Rachel shrugged.

Ray's eyebrows rose practically off his face. "Really!"

"No," she shook her head. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Rachel said, "It's called sarcasm. You guys have that here, don't you?"

The group laughed and even Xavier chuckled, "You don't have to stay out here, you know. Give her a quick tour and settle down in the rec room until dinner is ready."

Scott, as usual, took the order to heart. "Well, this is the foyer, the kitchen is through there. Through that hall is the Professor's office. Then there's the Danger Room…"

"We had that!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed. "I mean, not at home. But at my version of the Institute. We had a Danger Room."

"So there are two Institutes?" Jamie asked. "So there is two of everyone? Two of me?"

"As if there are never two of you," Rogue smirked.

"I guess so. I mean, if there are, I don't remember meeting any of you. But I haven't spent time a lot of time at the Institute since I was seven and we moved out. After that we only went for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and most people go home for that," Rachel explained.

Jean nodded. "Let's go sit in the rec room." She led her into the common area. "This is basically where we hang out, watch TV, that sort of stuff."

They settled in, either on the couches or floor. Every talked as if nothing was different, even if they did stop from time to time to ask Rachel questions. She answered all of them matter-of-factly, but she seemed to like when people asked about her parents.

"They're the best parents you could ever have, really," she smiled sadly. "I know they helped Pa…the professor whenever he needed it, so Uncle Alex would stay and watch me. Even though we didn't have a Danger Room like there is here, our house had a lot of land, so I trained a lot. Like I said earlier, I was home schooled until the beginning of high school. I even had classes like the application of physics within strategic use of mutant powers. That was weird."

"HA!" Bobby yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jean and Scott. "Even your own daughter thinks your training sessions are weird!" He got up and sat on the arm of the couch, slinging a friendly arm around Rachel's shoulders. "I like this girl."

Jean used her TK to push him off the couch. "Well, we're still your teachers, so get over it."

"Child abuse!" Bobby claimed as he rubbed his backside.

The rest of the recruits laughed at him, but, being everyone's favorite Popsicle, he brushed it off easily. There was a light feeling throughout the area until the pizza came. They always ordered ten pizzas. When there were eleven hungry teenagers, with three extras today, as well as four adults, you tended to need a lot of food.

Everyone swarmed the kitchen as Ororo laid out the pizza and garlic rolls, as well as a small side salad for Kitty to eat with the rest of her meal. This was going to be a casual dinner. Hardly any plates were in use, as people stood around, talking and grabbing a slice as needed.

Kitty was easily the happiest. With Scott preoccupied over his new daughter, there was no room in his brain to glare endlessly and insult Lance. Shadowcat knew she was really going to like this girl.

Eventually, the group disbanded, people going their separate ways. Jean noticed that Rachel was falling asleep at her side, red head nodding towards the table. "Hey, why don't you go to bed?" she offered. "If we're going shopping tomorrow, you'll need your rest."

"Shopping? When did we decide this?" Scott asked suddenly, knowing he was going to become their official pack mule.

Jean kicked him under the table. "Get some sleep, Rachel. I can…uh…tuck you in, if that's what you want. Do I still do that?"

Rachel giggled. "No, no, Mom stopped a while ago. Thanks, anyway. You're right, I need to get some sleep." Usually, she would have insisted that she didn't need to go to sleep yet, but there was a soft Queen sized bed upstairs that was telepathically calling to her and begging her to sleep in it.

"Good night," Scott smiled.

Jean squeezed Rachel's hand. "Sleep well."

"Night…" The smaller redhead said. They watched as their daughter left from the kitchen and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Jean Grey laid her head against the table and groaned softly. "Scott, we're parents now. Of a teenage girl."

"I don't even have parents myself," He mused. "How am I supposed to know how to be one?"

She walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "You're going to be a great father…You are now…I think. I mean, so far Rachel seems like a great girl."

"Because she takes after her mother," Scott grinned.

Jean kissed him long and hard. "We should take our own advice and get some sleep. Remember, you're going shopping with a gaggle of teenage girls tomorrow."

"Oh, joy," He responded sarcastically, but stood up anyway. "But you're right, as usual. Hey…does this make you the future Mrs. Scott Summers?"

Her green eyes glittered as she walked up the stairs. "Who knows?"

* * *

Several hours later, Jean had barely slept at all. The little sleep she got was restless, causing her to wake every hour or so. About an hour before dawn, she lay in her bed, going over the day's events in her head when she realized that she had never taken Rachel's clothes out of the dryer. 

Having nothing better to do, Jean slipped downstairs. While the clothes were fluffing, she made herself a little cup of hot cocoa, mulling over it in the kitchen. That was when she heard voices on the stairs, as well as the sound of soft feet. She turned off the lights with her telekinesis, then slipped into the foyer to see who it was.

Kitty and Lance stood near the front door, bathed in only the moonlight from the windows as they kissed ferociously. "I don't want you to go…" she whispered lightly as they took a breath.

"I know…I don't want to either…" Lance trailed light kisses down her neck. "I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise you that, Kitty."

She wiped a lone stray tear that had escaped. "Call me as soon as you get there so I know you made it ok."

He nodded. "I will." The two kissed a few more times, holding on to each other for dear life until finally parting. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Lance," Her smile brightened, then faded as she opened the door for him, and closed it behind him. Jean watched as Kitty leaned against the door, shaking in silent sobs as the love of her life left her. Though she refused to give into her sorrow for more than a minute, but there was the promise of more tears to come as she headed back towards the stairs.

The redhead flipped the kitchen lights back on with her TK and cleared her throat. "Hey, there…"

Kitty spun around, blue eyes widened in fear. "Jean! I…uh…what are you doing there?"

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd make myself some cocoa. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but notice that little scene there," She raised one scarlet eyebrow.

"He…uh…we fell asleep…in my room…reading a book?" Kitty attempted.

"Don't lie to a telepath, Kitty. It's demeaning."

"Ok, ok! So, I'm guessing you know what actually happened. We were safe, so you don't have to go all motherly on me now that Rachel's here! And please please please don't tell Scott or the Professor!" The brunette begged.

"I don't want to lie to either of them," Jean whispered.

"It's not lying! I mean, unless they come out and ask you if I slept with Lance. But if you just don't tell them about a certain part of your day, that's just you being a normal person who doesn't spell out her life like it's an open book," Kitty pointed out.

"I get it. I won't tell, Kitty. I can understand why you did it." A buzzer could be heard in the back meaning Rachel's clothes were dry. "Look, we could probably both get a few hours of sleep until we go shopping."

"Good idea. I'm kinda worn out. Thanks for everything, Jean. I totally and completely offer my services on the shopping trip tomorrow!" Kitty grinned.

"Thanks. See you when the sun rises." She turned back to get the clothes as her friend quietly walked up the stairs. "Hey, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

Jean bit her lip for a moment, before asking, "How was it?"

Shadowcat sighed dreamily. "It was…the absolute most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. But what about this day hasn't been amazing?"

Jean Grey smiled to herself as Kitty left again. Then, she walked back into the kitchen, intent on folding her daughter's clothes.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I thought this was going to be too short, but it's long enough! Whoo, go me. Ok, so not much really happened in this chapter. But we learn some more about Rachel and we got to laugh at Bobby and there was a Lancitty moment so I call this a successful mission! Plus, the line about not lying to telepaths was actually one used by Jean in the comics. It was originally said to Scott, but I thought it was appropriate to use in this case.

Next chapter will be the shopping trip. I'm just trying to keep it light until I plunge heavily into the deep angsty Dark Phoenix stuff. Besides, I'm getting the whole Dark Phoenix comics set and some Excalibur so I can read up on Rachel and everything before I get into that.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses:

Xmengirlzrule: Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

DOJ: I loved making Logan's head hurt. That was the epitome of fun. I'm really glad you're enjoying it so much!

Wen1: I'm glad you like my Rachel! And since I'm changing her comic background to something to fit my version of the story a little bit more, I changed the years randomly because I was lazy. I gave it vague reasoning in this chapter, which just shows how lazy I can be. Not too much JOTT in this chapter, but I assure you the next one will have some. Thanks for reading!

Slickboy444: Well, I'm glad that there aren't too many fics like this out there. I'm eager to write Scott and Jean dealing with a fiery teenage daughter. They can barely deal with the kids in their class, let alone flesh and blood. I'm so happy you like it so much!

X00001: Oh, well, I plan to do lots of stuff to Jean that most people would think of as "mean." I prefer to think of it as "conflict." I hope you keep reading.

Starstar16: I know that Rachel is a bit feistier and I do plan on bringing that out later, but when you're a young girl in a strange place you tend to tune it down just so you don't have to end up living on the streets. Rachel will be comfortable and back to her old self very soon, I hope!

Rogue14: You can't do a Phoenix Saga without Rachel. She defines it! Plus, she's fun and Kitty needs a best friend now that Lance is gone.

Laine-chan: Aaaah, our dear eager puppy! I made the sexy popsicle's butt hurt in this one. Watch, I'll unconsciously hurt all of my favorite guys in all the chapters. Love you, Laine-chan!

Ingrid: Finally someone who understands! In my book, Rogue is the most overused, depressing, whiny character there is. Seriously, she needs to get over it. That doesn't mean I'm not going to put her in or bash her, but she will certainly not be playing a big part here in the least. There will definitely be more JOTT in the future!

Helen: Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you like it!


	4. Trips

In The Heat

An X-men Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Four: Trips

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel. I do own Karl and Emmi though. Karl can be used for any torture you want to inflict on an ass of an OC character whenever you'd like.

A/N: This chapter was made for pure fun before we got into the angsty stuff. It also gives me a good excuse to endlessly torture Scott. I love him, but he's just such an easy target.

There's also a fight scene in here, but since I've only written two in my life, one being purely swordsmanship, don't hate me if it really sucks. Any constructive criticism helps!

One more random note: Rachel's voice, in my head, is done by Brigitta Dau. Brigitta Dau played female Ranma from Ranma ½ for the first six episodes. From then on, Venus Terzo took over for the role, though Brigitta kept doing Ranma's singing voice. So Venus and Brigitta have similar voices, though they are different in some ways (Brigitta's is just softer, more feminine). And guess who else Venus Terzo plays. That's right, Jean Grey! This is what I do with my extensive expertise of the Ocean Group. Ok, now I'll actually start the fic.

* * *

Rachel woke up at her usual time, which was 5:30 in the morning. She had been trained from birth that they were to exercise and work on powers before breakfast or any schooling began, so if she wanted time to eat she'd better be up.

The sun hadn't begun to rise yet, so she doubted anyone else was awake. That made this the perfect chance to get dressed, then head down to help make breakfast. She was no longer a guest here.

Surprisingly enough, there was a light on in the kitchen. "Morning, Little Red," Logan said gruffly, nursing a cup of black coffee.

"Little Red?"

"Your ma's Red, so you're Little Red," he explained. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I always get up around this time. My body's used to it. Plus, I sleep right through alarm clocks anyway, so it's a good thing. Anymore of that stuff?" She asked, nodding to the coffee.

Logan raised an eyebrow and gestured to the coffee pot. "Didn't figure you were one for it."

"When you wake up before six in the morning every day, coffee's necessary. Right after air, but before food." Quickly, locating a cup, she added a tad of milk and sugar before swallowing a big gulp.

"I'll drink to that," he nodded, chugging down the rest of what he had.

"So, what time does everyone get up, anyway?"

Checking the clock, he replied, "Not for another hour or so. They tend to like to sleep in during summer. Surprisingly enough, your dad even convinced the professor to push back training times. But once in a while I do enjoy a mandatory 'emergency' session at about this time."

She grinned at the idea of everyone stumbling out of bed at the crack of dawn, and imagined Bobby fell a lot. "So…what do you do? I mean, you can't really just sit here until everyone gets up, can you?"

"I meditate, or train by myself. Sometimes, if I'm really bored, I'll go into the library and try to figure out exactly what Hank means when he says I'm missing the joy of reading. Then a few minutes later I'll remember why I don't read and resolve to go break some machines in the Danger Room instead."

"Do you ever spar?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No one up to spar with," Logan pointed out. "But I suppose I would if anyone was up but me."

"So spar with me," her eyes lit up excitedly.

He sighed. "I shoulda known that was coming. Look here, Little Red, I don't think Big Red or Shades would like it too much if I bruised their daughter up."

"Hey, I've been doing this for fifteen years!" She protested. "I can handle my own."

"Maybe against your parents or Alex, who couldn't hurt you if their lives depended on it, but I'm not so good at holding back. Maybe Half-Pint'll fight with you later, after you get back from the mall," he snickered.

"I would destroy Kitty!" Rachel yelled, banging her hand on the table. "And since when does going to the mall mean I can't fight? Do you really think that after more than a dozen years with the two founding members of the X-men I wouldn't be able to fight? Just give me a chance. Plus, aren't you supposed to be a teacher here or something? Think of it as an opportunity for me to learn something!"

He looked at her big green eyes, the emerald color that pleaded with him to give her a chance. "You look just like your Ma when you do that…" he grumbled. "Let's find you a spare suit to train in…"

"YES!" She punched the air victoriously, swallowing the last of her coffee and following Logan down the Danger Room. She limbered up as he searched through the back room for an X-men suit that no one was using.

"Here." A New Mutants training suit was tossed at her head. "Used to be Jubilee's, but I think it's your size."

He went to the hallway to stretch out while she changed. Luckily, the suits stretched to conform to the wearer and were quite comfortable as she stretched for a few more seconds within its grasp.

Rachel jogged over to open the door for Logan. "Do you wanna change too?" She asked, noting his pajama pants, wife beater and bare feet.

"Nah, I'm good."

"You're just trying to give me as much as a handicap as you possibly can, aren't you?" She frowned as they got into their places.

Without answering, he just grinned. "Ok, I'm sure by your stance that you've done martial arts training, but I ain't into that 'two hits and it's over' thing. I fight full contact, and I rarely pull my punches. And no powers. I don't wanna be doing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' if you lose this, and no funny TK things either. I can't really help my healing factor, but you won't see a thing of adamantium. So if that's not good for you, we can end this now."

"No, that sounds great," she replied honestly. They got into the fight positions and it had officially begun.

She had a small height advantage over the Wolverine, but other than that, he surpassed her in every way, except for one: She could easily outwait him. Logan was not a patient man. When it came to fighting, he saw no reason not just jump right in, unless the leader forced him to go over tactics. His were always the same: Get in there and fight until you die.

Logan was sick of waiting for her to strike and let out an easy punch towards her left cheekbone. Rachel quickly danced back, eyes calculating the distance between her and Logan. He understood what she was doing and smiled lightly. She was measuring his reach; was it longer than hers? How close could she get in without getting smacked upside her head?

After another punch was aimed at her throat, Rachel dropped to the ground, sweeping her leg behind his in order to throw him off balance. This worked for about two seconds as Wolverine fell. She was so happy with her conquest she didn't see his foot heading towards her stomach till it was too late. She flew across the room, remembering how to land at the next to last second.

For a moment, he was worried that he had hurt her and jogged over to her. "Shit…Rachel, are you--" A punch extended out and hit his eye, followed by a foot connecting to his chest that forced him a few feet away. Wolverine couldn't believe it. She had faked him out.

"First rule of battle: Never trust your opponent," she said, eyes glinting merrily.

He smirked at his young adversary, before leaping at her with a barrage of heavy punches and kicks. Most of which she could dodge, but the ones that hit really hurt. Rachel got a small chance to get on the offensive side when he jumped back to regain his balance. She did a roundhouse kick towards his head, connecting solidly with his cheek. While he was momentarily stunned, she punched his stomach a few times, eyes widening in shock as she felt her blows doing nothing against his solid abdominal muscles.

The last punch he caught, and before she realized what was happening, he threw her over his shoulder, across the room. Being more prepared this time, she landed softer than before, but Wolverine pounced before she even got a chance to get up. Her feet rose, kicking him away before he could touch her. Unfortunately, she neglected to realize that he was planning on taking her with him.

The two sailed several feet away. Logan gained his footing without fail, holding Rachel in his arms. She was doomed. He captured her arms behind her back, ignoring her frantic kicks as he forced her to the ground. After securing her legs under one of his own, he started counting. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi…" he continued on until, "Ten Mississippi."

Rachel collapsed on the ground as he released her, knowing she'd be feeling this later. Logan panted next to her, lifting up the bottom of his wife beater to get the sweat of his face. "You weren't bad, kid. Mind some constructive criticism?"

"As long as it's more constructive than criticism," she moaned. "We redheads don't take too well to hearing we're wrong. Especially my mom. If it hadn't been for Dad, I'd still be grounded from that one time…"

He chuckled. "Well, you seem to have a good grasp on Judo."

"Judo? Isn't that the thing where you throw people over your head…like you did to me?" She rubbed her backside as she sat up.

"It's not just that. Judo is about falling, too. Knowing how to fall on different surfaces after different throws and such. It looks like you've got that covered, but I guess I can work with you on the throwing people over your head part. Which leads me to my next point: your arms."

She looked at them. "What about my arms?"

"They're weak."

"Hey, what's constructive about that!"

"I'm getting to it! Your punches barely dented me, and I know I've got a rather hard stomach, but still. You even know your arms aren't the strongest, since you tend to resort to kicking more than anything else. You've got strong legs, but they're not always going to be beneficial to you in a fight," he explained. "If you're fighting in heavy snow or sand, it's gonna be hard enough to walk, let alone kick your opponent till he's down."

She scowled at the ground. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Hey, I'm offering to help. Let me guess, you've never done terrain training?" He guessed.

"Only the ones around Westchester."

"Well, while you're here you're going to be an expert at every terrain known to man and then some, k? Now, later on I'll show you some exercise to do for your arms. Just come see me when you guys get back from shopping, if we don't have to bury Summers first," Logan reached over and ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go take a shower, I'm sure 'Ro will be up soon to cook breakfast."

Rachel stood and stretched. "Thanks, Uncle Logan."

"Uncle Logan!"

"Well, that's what I called you at home. Sorry, I guess I'll just stick to Logan here," she grinned sheepishly at him and waved as she left the Danger Room. "See ya later!"

"Dear God, I'm an uncle now," he said in awe as he ran a hand through his hair and imagined a bumper sticker on a Volvo that said: I'm a proud uncle of a telepathic telekinetic mutant! He chuckled. "The big bad Wolverine driving a minivan…" But, if he added Rachel and rest of the rug rats in the back…Yeah, he could see it.

* * *

A few hours later, after Rachel had soaked away some of the pain in the tub, she, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Amara and Tabby were sitting in Jean's SUV on their way to the mall. "So, I hear you and Logan sparred this morning," Scott mentioned from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, the pain hasn't exactly hit me yet," Rachel winced, rubbing her arm where a bruise had already formed.

"I've got some awesome bath salts if you want to use them earlier," Amara offered. "Old recipe from back home."

"Thanks, that sounds great," she said sincerely.

"You know, Jean, I think she's too beat up to go shopping. Why don't we turn back?" Scott suggested.

"Stuff it, Summers!" Tabitha ordered. "The girl needs clothes."

"This is why I'm driving and you're not," he girlfriend told him as he slumped in his seat and grumbled.

Jean found a perfect parking spot once they reached the mall, and they all wondered once again if telepathy had anything to do with that. "So, where should we go first?" Kitty asked. "Most of the clothes places are around here, but you have to go through the food court to hit the good shoe stores."

"Ladies and gentlemen, our walking directory," Jean smirked.

Kitty elbowed her friend playfully. "Shut up! You know, there's this place called Alternatives. They've got some nice clothes, and I think they're having a sale on bathing suits."

"Oh, yeah, I saw a shirt in there that I wanted the other day, but they didn't have my size," Tabitha said, and started walking towards the shop before anyone else could say anything.

Scott already looked bored as they began looking through the racks. He had almost gotten comfortable leaning against the wall when Kitty said, "Hey, Scott, what do you think about this shirt?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "Pink is no good on redheads!"

"Alright!" Tabitha cried. "I bet this leather mini would look awesome on you, Rach!"

"I bet we could find some matching gogo boots to go with it," Amara suggested. "And this white shirt!"

"We'll have to take off a few of those buttons, of course," Tabby grinned.

"Do you like these jeans?" His girlfriend held up a pair with a dragon embroidered on the right leg."

"Oh, those are nice," Rachel said, examining the threadwork of the pants.

"It's not for Rachel, it's for me!" Kitty explained. "So, what do you think?"

Scott's head was hurting. "Listen, we're supposed to be shopping for Rachel, so why don't you ask her. But no leather miniskirts!"

The shorter redhead started flipping through a rack when she pulled out a blue t-shirt, frowning at the writing on it. "Looks like whichever printer made this was broken."

Kitty looked over at it. "It wasn't broken, it's in Latin. I can't translate it though."

"You're right, it is." They all looked at a tall guy with blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. "I have the same shirt. It means: If you can read this, you know too much."

Rachel laughed. "I like that! Thanks," she read his store nametag, "Karl."

He grinned. "No problem. Always ready to help a pretty girl."

Kitty giggled and lightly nudged her best friend. Scott, on the other hand, was not amused. "Rachel, there are some clothes over there that you might like." He gently lead her to another rack several feet away.

Karl looked at the remaining girls. "Is that her boyfriend?"

Tabby smirked. "Nope. Her dad."

"I really hope you're being sarcastic," Karl deadpanned.

"Actually, he is her father. And I'm her mother," Jean told him, voice catching frostily. She did not like the thoughts he was having about her baby. "Got a problem with that?"

"None at all, ma'am," He replied, blinking at the tall redhead. "Excuse me, I have other customers to assist."

"Way to scare off respectable boyfriend candidates, Jean!" he blonde friend frowned.

"He was no good for Rachel!" She protested, looking for a pair of the dragon jeans in her size.

"I meant for me. Look around, I'm the only one here who doesn't have a boyfriend!"

Amara raised her hand. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Mine left this morning," Kitty agreed sourly.

"Princess, I do believe you and the Popsicle have been going to see a few movies together lately. Alone. And I'm pretty sure you can heat him up more ways then just using your powers," Tabitha said, making Amara blush. "And Kitty, Lance is coming back. Plus, after this you'll practically be glued to the computer waiting for his next email. I mean, more than usual."

"Oh, I wonder if he called yet!" Shadowcat squealed. "I forgot to turn my phone on after it charged. I hope I didn't miss his call!" She frantically pulled out her pink cell phone, pushing the on button.

Boom Boom rolled her eyes. "See what I mean?"

"Trust me, Tabitha, he was no good," Jean assured her as Scott and Rachel rejoined the group. Her daughter had found two more tops and skirt that Scott had finally deemed "tasteful."

"We're gonna go get a bathing suit. Wanna come?" Rachel asked, grinning at her housemates.

Kitty had finished checking her messages and was smiling rather happily. She swung an arm around the taller girl's waist and grinned. "Sounds great to me!"

"Me too," Scott grumbled, shooting at dirty look at Karl, who hadn't stopped staring at his daughter. Jean didn't even attempt to scold him.

The group of girls and one poor boy walked over to the bathing suit section, browsing random sections. "Can I help you?" A girl with a nametag that read "Emmi" asked.

"I'm looking for a suit," Rachel explained.

"One piece or bikini?"

"One piece!" Scott replied quickly, before Jean elbowed him in the stomach.

"She can have whatever she wants, Scott!"

"Bikini," the short redhead answered to spite her father. Emmi led them to a rack with two pieces her size. She picked out a blue one with a print of the Hawaiian Islands on the bottom and the name of the state across the breast. "This one reminds me of Uncle Alex. He used to be a pro surfer."

"Actually, he's doing the same thing now," Scott explained proudly. "He's not pro yet, but I expect he'll get there pretty soon."

"Wow, that's great! You know, I'd really like to see him if I could. You think that's possible?"

"I'm sure we can arrange it," Jean told her with a smile. "Oh, I like this!" She held up another bathing suit. It was lavender, and though a little on the skimpy side, she wouldn't mind getting one for herself like that.

"I'll take that," Rachel grinning.

Jean tossed it to her with a roll of her eyes. "You've barely been here a day and you're already a spoiled brat."

"Dressing rooms are over there if you want to try those on," Emmi pointed to a door next to a row of mirrors.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Scott smiled as Rachel jogged over the changing area.

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but was Karl bothering you earlier?" The short salesgirl asked, popping her gum.

"Not really, why?" Amara asked, casually flipping through the rack.

"He's just a major jerk, that's all. He dated my best friend for almost a year, and then we found out he'd been cheating on her the whole time. Plus, he wasn't exactly the candidate for World's Best Boyfriend either," she sighed. "He's a major flirt and tended to forget semi-important things like Valentine's Day and her birthday. Not to mention he got into a wreck in her car right before they broke up."

"Like, what a total sleaze ball!" Kitty scoffed indignantly.

"Tell me about it." Emmi glared at Karl as he helped two more unsuspecting female customers. "I should go save those two. Just ask if you need anymore help."

"You know," Tabitha began when Emmi was out of earshot, "We should teach him a lesson."

The rest of the girls nodded furiously in agreement, but Scott had his disapproving frown that he always wore when they talked about using powers in public. "You guys, we've finally found a store where we aren't kicked out for being who we are. Do you want to risk that?"

"It'd be worth it to teach him that girls aren't play things!" Amara insisted.

"Totally!" Kitty agreed loudly.

He tried to look at Jean for support, but she shook her head. "Sorry, Scott, but I'm with them on this."

"Fine. I'll just wait here for Rachel," their leader grumbled, but got a sweet kiss for his troubles.

"I'll go first," Shadowcat grinned. Karl was checking out two people at the cash register. There was a sale of two for one lip gloss right next to it. "Excuse me," she cut in front of the people in line to get to the lip gloss counter. As she passed by, Kitty casually and inconspicuously phased her hand through the cash register.

Sparks flew up from the machine and it started making loud noises and spitting change. "What the hell!" Karl wondered, standing back as he was pelted with nickels.

The manager came out from the back, manually shutting off the register. "Karl, go unload the new perfumes. I'll take you at the other register," he told the customers.

There was only about ten to put on the shelf, which was finished in about two seconds. But as the young salesman was about to crush the box and put it in the back to recycle, he noticed a little yellow ball in the corner. He figured it was just something the manufacturer had stuck in. Then again, he also figured it wouldn't explode.

Alas, it did, pushing him back into the table, knocking down the whole display of perfume. Glass and the strong smell of the sent was everywhere. They could tell the manager was trying not to curse him out. "Why don't you just go on your lunch break!"

"I…I think that'd be a good idea," Karl grumbled, rubbing his back as his boss grabbed a mop and started looking for glass shards that had scattered away from the epicenter.

The Summers clan approached them, ready to check out. Scott was swiping his credit card as Karl came in again, carrying a tray of food from the court. Amara couldn't help but set one of his Converses on fire. While he was attempting to put it out with his other foot, Rachel saw Jean move her hand gently, causing the rug to slip from under him. Down Karl went, taking the food—including a Slushie and a big bowl of chili—with him.

Scott surveyed the damage of the store. Not quite the chaos they could have caused, but still… "Remind me not to make you guys mad."

Jean laughed and kissed him again. "Consider yourself warned. Now let's shop!"

"I have the coolest parents in the world, don't I?" Rachel asked Kitty in awe as Scott held her shopping bags for her.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do."

* * *

A/N: An extra long chapter! I originally meant to do the entire shopping trip in one go, but the fight scene took longer than I thought. I really enjoyed writing that part though, and I'm sure I'll add more like that later if you liked it. Please let me know if you do!

I have read the Phoenix Saga as of a last week. I enjoyed it, though I promise that mine is going to be very very very different. It'll still have the same basic principals, but I have to change details to fit the XME Universe. Plus, I would just wind up killing Emma Frost and I haven't found a way that is appropriate for the amount of pain she deserves yet.

Next chapter'll be finishing up the shopping, and more Scott torture. But this chapter was personally satisfying. Not that Karl has any relation to my ex-boyfriend. I mean, sure they have the same name, and they look alike, and they have the same shirt, but it doesn't meant he's there for my own twisted amusement as I imagine doing the same thing to my boyfriend. Nope, not at all…

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses:

Jen1703: I'm glad you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

X00001: Well, most people just out of high school don't have to be the parents of a teenager, but I'm sure they'll get used to it eventually.

Slickboy444: Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this! Definitely, no fic can be good without some nice Lancitty and Jott. Plus, I love Bobby, so I may unconsciously give him some of the best lines. But he deserves them! I'm glad you like it.

DOJ: That's one of the slightly upsetting things about this fic. Since the Brotherhood is gone, there won't be any more Lancitty till near the end. But they'll definitely be JOTT and tons of cool moments with Rachel and her parents.

Agent-G: I'm so sorry! I don't think I've ever done that before. But, since I did miss you, I'll respond to both at once. I've read some of Rachel from Excalibur, but I'm trying to make her a little more light-hearted. I'm definitely going to focus on her relationship with Kitty though, as I love that aspect of her. The Greys will definitely be here in certain parts, but I'm not sure if they'll be any certain spots just to meet Rachel. Yes, Kitty does share a room with Rogue, but you'll find out in the next chapter that Rogue actually slept on the couch while Kitty used their room. Kit was worried that Lance would find some other girl while he was away and not come back to her, so she wanted to reassure him that she did love him (besides, if anything he'd be too scared to go after another girl after thinking of what Scott or Logan would do to him). But there's about .1 chance of him hooking up with another girl where he's going. I love the Lancitty relationship even more than Jott, and even if she's too good for him from your point of view, you can't help who you love. That would just break her heart more than it already is, and I can't do that to Kitty. I have someone in mind for Rachel, but it won't happen for a while. She's gonna have enough on her hands. Thanks for reading!

Helen: I hope you keep reading.

Wen1: Jean's got some trouble, but they didn't come out too much in this one. I was trying for the no-angst concept, since there'll be plenty of time for depressing stuff in the future. And Amara's always been a Princess. She's the only daughter of the King of Nova Roma, which is a small island country in the Amazon rainforest.

lili: I'm not going to stoop to the level of bashing Rogue because I don't want to be like those people. There are only two people in the entire X-men continuity that I would be willing to bash (and in turn in their lives in extremely painful ways), but neither of them are in this story. If they want to stoop so low as to bash Jean and Scott, let them do it. I'm taking the high road.


	5. Girls

In The Heat

An X-men Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Five: Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

Note: This is probably going to be the last true light hearted chapter for a while. Enjoy it.

* * *

The more stores they went into, the more Scott looked like he'd rather be in an intense five hour training session with Logan. He had seen enough pastel colored tee-shirts and heard plenty of debate about what the best shade of jeans was. In his opinion, he could now be considered an expert. Unfortunately, that was not something that was which was often considered locker room discussion. Plus, his arms hurt from carrying not only Rachel's bags, but also Jean's and some of Kitty's.

"Jean…" he pleaded to his girlfriend as they left yet another store. "Aren't we done yet? You've spent like a million dollars already."

"Of course we're not! She doesn't have any shoes or bras or anything," she told him.

"Victoria's Secrets is right around the corner," Kitty told the two.

"Oh no!" Scott backed away. "That's where I draw the line! There's no way I'm gonna go in there."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Fine. Then you wait out here with all the bags."

The girls finally left for the lingerie store, so he put the quarters in a machine in order to get a cart to carry all of what they had purchased. Scott sat on one of the benches and ran his hands through his hair, effectively messing it up even worse than it had been. If anyone thought that it was bad shopping with their girlfriend, he dared them to try with five girls with mutant powers. One being their girlfriend and the other their daughter from an alternate dimension.

Groans escaped from his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. Could that sound any weirder? Maybe if you added in the fact that he was only four years older than her. Still, he already liked her. He reminded her so much of Jean. It was easy to imagine them raising her. Not to mention creating her, but like Jean, his daughter was also a telepath, so he was determined not to think about that.

A moment later, Scott felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

A man, who looked to be in his middle age, was surveying him with a pitied expression on his face. "Here, son."

Scott took the business card offered to him and read what was in on it, "Teen Help Center? We don't ask, we just care."

"We just want to help you," The man continued. "We offer food, beds, and a chance to stay so we can help you get back into school or a job. No questions asked, and it's only a quarter mile from here. The address and phone number is on the card."

"Um, yeah, sure, thanks. I'll, uh, think about it." Scott wasn't sure which was more pathetic. The fact that this guy thought he was some sort of teen runaway or that he actually was thinking about it. After all, they had food.

After he had walked away, Scott checked his reflection in a store window. Awww, shit, he really did look that bad. Attempting to fix his hair and clothes, Scott hardly noticed it when the gaggle of girls approached him until Tabby smirked, "Knew he cared more about his looks than he let on."

Scott decided to ignore this comment. "All done?"

Jean kissed him lightly. "Yep. Shoes are that last thing on our list."

"Can we eat lunch first?" Rachel asked suddenly. "I'm starving."

Her father's stomach rumbled in agreement. "See, Jean, she's not just like you."

The group made their way to the food court and Scott noticed that Jean was carrying a Victoria's Secret bag. "What's in there? Or do I not wanna know?"

She handed him the bag. "You can look. It's for you anyways." A check of the bag's contents revealed a lacy, very miniscule amount of black cloth and Scott's eyebrows flew up. "I'll share as long as you promise not to complain for the rest of the trip."

He kissed her hard right in the middle of the mall's corridor. "How's that for promise?"

"Uh, guys?" Rachel attempted to get their attention. "I'm standing right here and I really don't need to see or hear any of this."

Jean rolled her eyes, but dragged her boyfriend to the food court. Though the group split up to get their lunch (there was no way Kitty was getting Burger King, while Scott said he needed meat now). Otherwise, it was a light meal where they all pretty much just chatted.

After that, Scott was subjected to three shoe stores. He got the feeling that Rachel was attempting to beat Kitty for the one with the most pairs in the Institute. She might have succeeded too, if Shadowcat hadn't insisted on buying at least one pair in each of the stores. Which, of course, he ended up carrying.

He finally thought they were going to go back to the Institute, but this was not so. They wandered down one of the less populated corridors, and Scott had the vaguest idea he was being set up as he stared at the salon.

"Well, I just thought we'd all like to get our nails done," Tabitha grinned. Scott didn't like that grin.

"Oh, fun!" Kitty squealed, looking over at the nail polish selections.

"They do a lot of things here. Nails, hair, waxing…" the blonde glanced causally at the boy of their group. "Have you ever thought of getting your eyebrows waxed?"

"…No…"

"Ya know, I think that would be very interesting," Jean grinned. She knew she would have to make this up to him later, but Victoria's Secret was a good helper.

Tabitha approached the service desk. "Hey, do you have anyone to do his eyebrows?"

"Whoa!" Scott protested. "I never agreed to this!"

To the side where she was standing with Amara, Rachel rolled her eyes. "Man, my dad is such a wimp."

"Excuse me?" He asked her. "I'm a wimp?"

"Yeah! I do it all the time, actors do it…I bet Uncle Logan wouldn't be afraid of a little ole wax…"

Scott scowled. "Fine…"

The five girls squealed, forgoing their pampering to follow him and the technician back to the waxing area. "You are so my daughter," Jean whispered. Wax was heated and cloth strips were cut as they watched eagerly.

"Is it supposed to be that hot?" Scott winced as the woman spread it under his right eyebrow.

"The hotter the better. That way it doesn't cool and harden. It's hard to get it off that way and very painful. Now stop squinting." She placed a piece of cloth over the wax, and quickly ripped it off.

"AAH!" Scott screamed, hand going up to rub the large red mark above his eye. "And that isn't supposed to hurt!"

The girls, as well as other patrons in the salon, burst out laughing as "Hi! I'm Sarah" applied wax to his other eyebrow. He yelled out once more, then decided just to bite his lip. After they did the middle, he realized with a sigh that the torture was over and simply whimpered as she used the tweezers to get the few stray hairs.

Sarah spread lotion on the painful spots, then patted his back. "Good job, you. In fact, for being so brave I'm gonna give you a free manicure."

"…thanks…" he replied dryly.

Rachel laughed and hugged him. "Well, I for one am proud of you! And actually, Uncle Logan wouldn't have done it. I've tried before. So you're braver than he is!"

"Didn't we ever teach you not to lie?" He asked her, then just rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

Jean grinned at the pair. "C'mon, we can get a couples manicure."

"Oh yay. Look at my happy face."

Scott, Jean and Kitty got their nails done first. While the other three were getting finished, the older redhead looked in the mirror. "You know…would it be too much trouble to cut my hair?"

Her friends stared at her in horror. "Jean…" Amara whispered. "Cut your hair!"

She blinked. "Oh, not short or anything!" With her hand, she measured about halfway between her collarbone and the start of her breasts. "Just about here."

Everyone sighed in relief as "Hi! I'm Nathalie" nodded. "Yeah, we can do that. Let's go wash your hair."

Half an hour later the group of six was finished and decided to head back to the Institute. Tabby was staring out the window of the SUV when she called out. "Hey, pull in!"

Jean gave her a weird look in the rearview mirror, but pulled into the Blockbuster parking lot anyway. "Ok…why?"

"I just had the best idea. Why don't we grab some movies and a whole bunch of junk food, take over the rec room and make this a real girls' night in!"

Rachel grinned. "That sounds awesome!"

Tabitha opened the door, taking Amara and Kitty with her. "Ok, we'll go, give you guys a bit of family time."

Kitty grinned at Scott through the passenger side window. "Heh, your eyebrows like totally match your glasses. Now we can nickname all you guys Red!"

He glared at her. "Go."

Within fifteen minutes they were pulling up in the driveway. Jean said she and Rachel would handle everything with their TK. Scott stumbled up the front porch and practically collapsed inside.

Kurt and Bobby wandered downstairs tossing a football back and forth when they saw their leader fall to the ground. "Scott!" Kurt teleported down to his friend. "Are you ok?"

Bobby ran down, eyes widening in horror when he saw the waxed eyebrows and male manicure. He stared at the girls as they came in, shopping backs levitating up the stairs. "What have you monsters done to him!"

The blue boy helped him to his feet. "Scott? Are you still with us?"

The older man cradled his head, as if trying to mime that he had a headache. Bobby shook his head with pity. "C'mon. We're going to go watch wrestling and play football and eat ribs! That we barbecued!"

Kurt and Bobby high fived as Scott rambled, "But I'll mess up my manicure…"

The girls howled with laughter as Kurt teleported them to the backyard. "Hey, Rogue!" Kitty greeted her as they went into the rec room. "Got any plans for tonight?"

"Nah, why?"

"Because the Sirens need a movie night!" Amara told her, sitting on the couch gracefully.

"With our newest recruit!" Tabitha swung her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "We should do some kind of initiation!"

"Just remember I am her mother…" Jean drawled, but grinned anyway.

"Like, whatever," Kitty rolled her eyes. "So, what do you say, Rogue?"

"Sounds like fun. But ya'll are missin' somethin'."

"What?"

"Pizza, of course."

Rachel laughed and sat on the arm of the couch. "I like the way you think, Rogue. I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Trust me, it's not as good as it seems," Shadowcat grinned. "Try sharing a room with her."

Rogue threw a pillow at her roommate, who easily phased through it. Instead, Wolverine received the cushion in the face. "Oops, sorry Mr. Logan…" the pair chorused together.

"Hmph, nice aim, Stripes, nice phase, Half-Pint. Little Red, I gotta talk to ya."

Jean frowned. "Little Red?"

"You're Red, she's Little Red, how hard is that to get?"

Rachel followed Logan out as Tabitha decided to give out instructions. "Ok, Kitty, you call the pizza place. Get at least one with meat. Actually, Amara, go with her and make sure she doesn't order three with all kinds of veggies on it. Jean, I think Rogue would like to see a certain boy in a certain place…"

"Rogue, I know you don't like people in your head, but I really think you should see this," Jean explained with a grin. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Upstairs, Wolverine ushered Rachel into his room. "Take a seat," he ordered, nodding to the bed as he picked up some weights and tossed them to her.

She caught them midair with her powers. "Hey, what'd ya do that for!"

"Just checking. Nice reflexes though. Anyway, those are your weights. I want you to work out with them at least once a day, and no using any powers. That ain't what this is about, got me?"

"I know. Once I did that and my parents grounded me for a week."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least they can punish you right. Alright, let me just show you what to do."

Ten minutes later he had given her a preview of the exercises and made her do some for him. "My arms are already sore…"

"That's natural. You'll get used to it, and then we can move you up to higher weights," He ruffled her hair a bit. "Now, go enjoy your girls night. Don't maim too many of the guys in the process."

"Thanks, Uncle…I mean, Mr. Logan," she turned towards the door when he called her back.

"Hey, Kid."

"Yeah?"

"If you want, you can call me Uncle Logan. But only in private. Don't want the other kids doin' the same."

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks. That means a lot. Nice to have something familiar…"

"Weird bein' here?"

Rachel shrugged, then tried to ask casually, "Would you think I was a wuss if I said I was scared?"

"Course not. I think if I woke up in a totally different place I'd be a little freaked too. But Red and Slim here really like you. You're lucky, kid," He grinned, expecting her to say that she wasn't a kid, like everyone else around here did.

"Lucky…yeah…" she sighed. "That's a first…Anyway, I'm gonna go back downstairs. Thanks for the help!"

With a frown he watched her go, wondering what the hell she meant.

Downstairs, the other girls had set out a variety of chips, popcorn and candy were laid out on the tables. Tabby and Amara were arguing with Ray and Roberto. "You can't just commandeer the rec room!" Berserker protested.

Tabby smirked. "Watch us."

The other boy scowled. "You don't even live here."

"The rest of us do," Amara chimed in, "And we're using the rec room tonight. No boys allowed."

"But-!"

"Ray, you just got a new stereo, didn't you?" Kitty asked. "You like that stereo in working order, I'd assume."

"So now you're threatening me?"

"Just making observations."

"Ya guys are such babies," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"And inhospitable on top of that!" Jean nodded in the direction of her daughter. "We want to show our new family member a good time and you're going against that! What would the professor say?"

"He'd tell you to stop keeping the men out!" Roberto insisted.

"First of all," Amara scowled. "I don't see any men. And second, you're the only ones who have a problem with this!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "Sam's a chicken, Jamie's a kid, Scott's your boyfriend and your father," he pointed at Jean and Rachel, "Bobby's your boyfriend," he pointed at Amara, "and Kurt's your best friend and your brother," this time his finger was aimed at Kitty and Rogue.

"Awww, I think the little boys feel left out!" Tabitha pointed out.

"We're not left out, we're just not going to let you push us around!" Ray growled. "Did you even get permission to do this?"

"I said they could, Bub," Wolverine growled from behind him. "Ya gotta problem with that?"

"N-No, sir…" Roberto squeaked, dragging his friend out of the room. "C'mon, Ray, while I can still feel my legs."

"Go, Badger!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Mr. Logan, our pizzas should, like, be here soon. Would you get them when they come? I left the money on the table," Kitty bat her eyelashes at the teacher, who sighed.

"Sure, Half-Pint. Enjoy your movies."

"Thank you, Mr. Logan!" They all chorused together.

Tabitha settled back in a cushiony chair. "Ok, the first selection is in the DVD player: Avalanche Alley."

Kitty's face fell. "Avalanche…"

"Oh, don't you dare!" Rogue yelled, tossing at peanut M & M at her friend. "After Ah slept on the couch last night!"

"Right. Did I thank you for that?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, then thank you, totally."

"And you, like, so totally owe me."

"Don't make fun of the way I talk!"

"Oscar, Felix, hush!" Jean ordered, pushing the play button. "Anyway, Tab, I've never heard of this movie. Is it any good?"

"Eeeh, well, you probably haven't hard of it since it's from Canada, and it's actually not a very good movie. But, there are some…let's say, special perks to it," Tabitha grinned.

Amara was still stuck on Rogue and Kitty's fight. "If Rogue slept on the couch…then…Oh, man. Kitty, did you and Lance…?"

"Let's just watch the movie, ok?" Her friend whispered, but grinned.

The princess squealed softly, but watched as the DVD started. A few minutes into the movie, Tabitha started warning them. "You will see the very very special perk right about…now!"

The man on screen took off the cloth covering his face and everyone's jaw dropped. Easily the best candidate for the Sexiest Man Alive was talking to several other people. "Oh, my god…" Jean whispered in shock.

Tabitha leaned back and grinned. "At times like these, it's good to be single."

"This is a very good movie," Rachel agreed.

The rest of the girls nodded and watched the sexy man until there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kitty asked absentmindedly.

"Scott. I come baring pizza."

Jean opened the door without looking away from the television. Unfortunately, the next scene was without the sexy man and all the girls groaned. Scott was annoyed as well. "What are you watching?"

"Avalanche Alley. Thanks for the pizza, Scott," Rachel said, grabbing a slice without moving from her seat.

"You guys did realize that we had pizza last night, right?"

"What's your point?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oooh, he's back!" Amara squealed. The girls focused on the television as something dawned on them.

Jean stared back and forth between the television and her boyfriend. "This…is creepy…"

"I know!" Rachel agreed. "I'm mildly disturbed."

"What?" Scott wondered, checking his face in a decorative mirror.

"You sound, like, exactly like the guy on the television. It is creepy…" Kitty shied away from him a little bit.

"Nah," Tabitha disagreed. "Now, if he sounded and looked like that it would be creepy. A very good looking creepy, but still. This is just freakishly weird."

"Let's stop talking about this and just watch the man on T.V., shall we?" Rachel requested.

They did so, not even noticing when Scott left. Of course, Tabitha made sure they did her ritual: rewatching the part where Jake—the sexy man—moons the camera. Everyone agreed that it was their favorite part of the movie.

In the next few hours they had eaten a ton of junk food, watched Moulin Rouge (even Rogue sang along), and they were currently halfway through The Princess Bride. Scott poked his head in the room, smiling as he saw Rachel leaning on Jean, apparently asleep. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, yourself." Jean kissed the other red head in the room. "Looks like she does take after you."

"I never do that."

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, mind carrying her upstairs? I don't want to wake her up," Jean rubbed Rachel's arm softly.

He leaned down and scooped up his daughter. "As you wish."

"Awww!" The rest of the girls gushed.

His girlfriend grinned. "C'mon, I'll go with you."

They put her to bed and stood watching her in the doorway of Rachel's room. "She's so cute," her father grinned. "Just like her mother."

"Yeah, she is." Jean sighed. "We're doing it. We really shouldn't."

"What are we doing?"

"Getting attached…" She crossed her arms over her chest sadly. "I know she's our daughter, and I do love her, but…How do we know that we're not going to wake up in the morning and find her gone? I guess every parent worries about the same thing, but I think we have more reason to…"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't think that way. I don't want to lose her either. She's our daughter."

"You know, her birthday is in two weeks."

"How did you know that?" Scott frowned.

"I just do. I'm her mother, I suppose even if I didn't give birth to her, it's hard to forget," She leaned against him. "I don't want to lose her, Scott. Is it wrong of me not to want her to go back to her own time?"

"No. But I bet the us in her time is missing her dearly. So we'll just have to make the most of our time with her, and hope we're as lucky as us from Rach's universe." Scott kissed her. "I love her, and I love you, and I don't want to lose either of you."

She kissed back. "I love you both too. Sorry I was so depressing. I'm gonna blame it on Moulin Rouge, if that's ok."

"That's fine," he laughed. "But I do recall you promising a little share time with me earlier…"

She grinned. "Meet me in my room, I'll be there in a second."

He walked away and Jean carefully entered Rachel's room, determined not to wake her. She pulled the blanket up around the small girl's shoulders and kissed her forehead. But when she stood up, her head flashed with pain as she suddenly heard what felt like the entire world's thoughts at once.

She must half blacked out for as second, and when she came to, she had barely clung on to the nightstand to remain upright. Her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to lead to a heart attack. The pain was slowly fading.

Jean pushed herself to a standing position, lungs gulping at whatever air she could find. Yet, Rachel slept soundly. She reached for her daughter's hand, sighing in relief as the soft flesh calmed her down.

"I love you, and I want to be strong for you…but I can't…" Jean's tears dripped on to the soft sheets. "I think I'm losing control…and I'm scared…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, the ending has a lot to do with the next chapter, where the real dramatic stuff will start to happen. 

I'm sure everyone who is reading this is confused about the Avalanche Alley reference. It is a Canadian movie, but you should be able to find it at any local video rental store. I even saw it at my EB Games. Jake—the sexy guy—is played by Kirby Morrow, who also provides the voice for Scott Summers. Most of Tabby's opinions of it reflect my own, but if you want to see Scott's ultimately sexy VA doing his own snowboarding stunts, I suggest you rent it.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Xmengirlzrule: I can definitely imagine Scott being the overprotective father. He's overprotective of Kitty and Amara and everyone else and he's not even related to them.

DOJ: Karl got exactly what he deserved. I'm sad about Lance too. We'll be hearing some from him through Kitty, but they won't be interacting and the Brotherhood won't be big until a little later.

Wen1: She is a princess in the show, it's just not brought up much. She's a senator's daughter in the comics, and I don't know if that counts as a princess or just a lady, since I don't know too much about ancient Roman politics.

Agent-G: I didn't go so much the "opposites attract" since neither of them are so much like their powers, but they just seem close. She's the only girl left in the New Mutants (Jubilee left and I never liked her anyway), and he was really concerned about her in Cruise Control. Jean didn't so much look in Karl's mind so much as what was being thought so hard she picked up, and also that her telepathy hasn't exactly been the most loyal lately.

Slickboy444: One of the reasons I love Kitty and Tabby is that they're fun. Neither of them are very angsty and that's so refreshing compared to others. And I love Rachel. I'm doing the best I can to make her like Jean, without neglecting some of Scott's qualities and giving her her own…uniqueness. I'm so glad you like her!

StarStar16: Thank you!

Emily: I love my Rachel too. I'm glad you like the JOTT, I'll try to add more in the future.

Rogue14: I would love to have parents like Scott and Jean. Thank you for reading.

Ingrid: Emma just needs to die. I mean, the only reason I keep reading Astonishing X-men is because I love Kitty and the Badger. I would stop reading Phoenix: Endsong if there wasn't only one comic left, because now it's just turning all into Emma and that's annoying as hell. I'm not even going to write her in here because I don't want to stray away from any more JOTT than I have to. I'm glad you like it.

Telepathic Angel: I'm much more of a romantic comedy writer myself as well. And yes, a girl loves shopping…except for me, who hasn't been to the mall for months. I shop online…Thanks for reading!

Diaz F: I'm so happy you like it! I hope you keep reading!

Jenskott: I am totally with you on that. I have more then 24 Excalibur comics just because Kitty and Rachel are in them, and I also bought their miniseries with Wolverine. As for original material…well, I'm going to use the very very basic plots, but I'll tell you what I won't have: Aliens (besides the force, who doesn't really count in my opinion), the Hellfire Club, Jean committing suicide on some other planet, killing any other planets, Emma Frost, Mastermind (besides maybe a cameo), and the Brotherhood will have a very important role. I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Hanging

In The Heat

An X-men Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Six: Hanging

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

Bacon was the first thing she smelt as she regained consciousness. It brought back memories of Sunday morning brunch with her family before they went to Church. While she was never one who waited anxiously for Sunday School, Jean always went patiently. After the services, they would stop for ice cream and go to the park, or some other activity that makes your day at the age of eight.

Of course, she now realized that she was no longer the little girl that had squealed with delight as her daddy pushed her on the swings as her mother unpacked a picnic lunch with her sister Sara. In fact, she was a mother herself.

She cracked an eyelid opened, surprised to realize she was in her bedroom. Last she remembered, she had been with Rachel. There was a silver tray on her night stand. Jean picked up the note and read aloud, "Morning Jean. Thought I'd let you sleep in. I'll handle the class with the New Recruits myself; it's not a big deal. Hope you like your breakfast and it stays warm. I love you. Scott."

Lifting the top off the tray, she was practically salivating at the warm foods: pancakes dripping in sweet syrup, scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and toast with butter and strawberry jam. A thermos of coffee prepared just how she liked it was sitting beside it.

_I'm the luckiest woman alive..._ She thought as the inhaled the breakfast, stomach almost demanding more than her mouth could hold. _I have the sweetest boyfriend on Earth, a wonderful daughter, and I live with people I love, including Ororo who can cook like a goddess._

The food dulled her pounding headache slightly, and she started planning to keep an extra bottle of aspirin in her room. That itself was not a good sign. In the back of her mind she knew that these migraines were due to her powers, so any neurologist she saw wouldn't be able to help her.

It reminded her of the time she had lost control not long ago. But instead of things levitating out of control, when she got her headaches it inhibited the use of her telekinesis. She constantly heard people's thoughts, even ones she didn't know, even people thinking in different languages. This made her wonder exactly how far her reach was going.

She didn't want to talk to the Professor about this. Honestly, with everyone home every day he had enough on his hands. There had to be more work to be done that didn't include watching over errant teenagers.

The truth was, she didn't want to receive that look. The one of pity that he so often held for Rogue or the Brotherhood or anyone else that had trouble with their powers or lives in general. She just wanted help and a bit of understanding, not to be treated as less of an adult that she actually was.

Then it clicked and she realized how stupid she was. If anyone would understand, her daughter would. Maybe she could even get advice from her future self through Rachel. Quickly changing, she opened her door to reveal none other than Scott Summers.

"Hey, you're awake!" He greeted her happily with a kiss. "I was just coming to check on you."

"Well, I'm up. Thank you for the breakfast, you have no idea how much I needed that."

"No problem. I was worried about you, and a class with the kids isn't the best thing to wake up to after you've had a hard night," He sat down on her bed and pulled her down next to him. "Jean…what happened? I love you; I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me."

"It's nothing, Scott," she lied through her teeth. "My telepathy has been…weird lately. I just got a headache. In fact, I was going to go get some Tylenol when you came in. I'm really fine."

He pulled her in to a rough kiss, as if wishing her to spill all the kisses through the lip lock. She matched him passionately. Right now she desperately wanted to be loved. Scott rolled them over, caressing her face as his lips explored her sweet skin. The fire flowing through her body was not unwelcome. It was the heat of Scott's love, the pureness and passion they felt towards each other.

His hands slid up her back, tickling her skin with his cool touch. She captured his lips again, melding them together into one. "Jean…" He whispered hotly into her ear, letting the shivers run down her spine.

There was a loud thud on the wall outside her bedroom. "Sorry!" Rogue called angrily. "I've just got to kill a blue elf!"

"You can't do that!" Kurt protested. "It's fratricide!"

"Matricide, fratricide, it's all the same to me. I'll push you off a cliff too! Get back here!"

"Eep!" BAMF!

"Stupid fuzzy elf!" She cursed before running downstairs after him.

The mood was nonexistent. Carefully, the two untangled themselves and straightened out their clothes. "So…where's Rachel?"

"Last I saw she was downstairs with the girls. I'm really glad they're getting along. I want her to be happy here," Scott explained.

"I know, me too. Let's go see her," Jean took her boyfriend's hand as they went downstairs.

Rachel was braiding Amara's long thick hair when Kitty looked up from her magazine. "I'm bored. How about we go swimming?"

Bobby looked up from the video game he was playing with Sam. "Alright! And I can cool off the pool if it gets too hot!"

"Nice try, Drake," Ray smirked, pushing past his friend to go upstairs.

"Oh, hey, Jean!" Rachel smiled. "Sleep well? Sorry I fell asleep last night. Think we could watch the movie again sometime?"

"Sure, it's no problem. Could I talk to you for a second?" Jean nodded towards the medical ward, where all the aspirin was kept.

"Alright. What do you need?" her daughter asked as they started walking.

She threw back the Tylenol. "I was just curious if you've ever had trouble with your telepathy?"

"Not really. Telekinesis was always more of my problem. My telepathy came pretty early, and we weren't even sure if I had TK until I accidentally pulled a chair towards me while I was falling. My mom had some difficulties, I guess. Hers was a lot more powerful than mine, so sometimes she'd pick up things that she didn't want to," Rachel explained as she took a seat on one of the counters.

This caught Jean's attention. It seemed she really was like her future, alternate reality self. "Did she ever tell you what she did to get it under control?"

"Driving. She'd take her car, usually the convertible, and just go for a drive. A nice trip through the woods, no one around thinking except her…A few hours later, she'd be back and fine again," she shrugged. "Mom and Dad acted like newlyweds on those nights. It was kind of disturbing."

Jean laughed. "Thanks, Rachel. I think that'll help a lot."

"No problem. Just, if you and Scott are going to act like newly weds, try to keep it down. I'm right next door."

She hugged her daughter, laughing again. "I'll do my best. C'mon, let's go swimming."

The two changed before joining the group in the backyard. Kitty was lying on a raft in the pool, while Rouge (who wore very light material over her bathing suit as not to die of heat stroke or hurt anyone else) and Amara sunned themselves on the deck. Bobby was looking at the princess and her gold bikini appreciatively; she didn't notice, or at least pretended not to.

The guys were playing volleyball in the water, each side having lost count ages ago. Scott waved to his girls before spiking the ball back over the net, causing Roberto to miss it and be splashed. He picked it up and tossed it to Jamie, the team's only decent server.

"Where were you guys?" Amara asked as the redheads joined her, looking up from her magazine. On her other side, Rogue's eyes glanced up from her novel to acknowledge their entrance before becoming absorbed in it once again.

"Having a mother/daughter moment," Jean said, picking up the sunscreen and squirting some in her hand before passing it to Rachel.

"Oh. That's nice." Amara whispered, looking back at her magazine quickly.

Suddenly the professor contacted everyone telepathically. _"X-men and New Recruits, I would like to meet with all of you in the Danger Room in one hour. I know you're swimming and enjoying your summer, but this shouldn't take too long and it is quite important. Don't be late."_

"What's this about?" Rogue asked Storm, who smiled mischievously.

"Jean, am I supposed to go too?" Rachel asked quietly.

"If you want, I guess. Unless you have something better to do."

"Aaah!" Everyone looked towards the pool where Kitty was resurfacing, holding the volleyball and looking pissed. Apparently, from what they could guess, she had meant to phase through the ball and phased through the float.

She served it back furiously before climbing out of the water, waving off Kurt's apology. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Eventually, people followed suit until everyone met up in the Danger Room, teachers and Rachel included. "Thank you all for arriving promptly," the professor said with a smile. "Logan, Ororo, Hank, why don't you pass them out? I'm sorry I don't have one for you, Rachel. I wasn't expecting you."

The kids whispered among themselves as they each got a soft paper wrapped bundle with their names on them. "What is this?" Scott finally asked.

"Those," Xavier said, "Are your new uniforms."

They ripped into the packages and Ray frowned. "What's the deal? We all still have the same things." The rest of the new mutants murmured in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure most of you aren't finished growing yet. After you are, then you can get your own personal uniforms," Ororo explained. "They should all fit, but why don't you try them on."

Xavier signaled to Rachel, having her stay behind as everyone else went upstairs to try on their new uniform. "Rachel, if you like, I can make you your own outfit and you can join the New Recruits in their training. Or, even your parents if you think you're up to it."

"Can I think about it?" She requested. "Mr. Logan's training me, and I just…haven't really wanted to do Danger Room or anything like it since…I'll get back to you, ok?"

"Of course, dear. Just let me know and I'll order you a suit."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll see you later," she waved to him before going upstairs and knocking on her mother's door.

"Come in," Jean answered, looking at herself in the mirror. This was different from her old green and black uniform. It was a full black body suit, without any sleeves. The shoulders were a solid gold armor with the X symbol, the same that was on her gold belt. There was a line of gold under her collar, and gold lining on her fingerless gloves. There was still a black band around her face, and her black boots reached up to her mid-shins.

"Wow, you look great!" Rachel told her, wishing she had the body her mom did.

"Thanks. What'd the professor want to talk to you about?" she asked, stretching out in the new material.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to join the Danger Room sessions," Rachel replied. "I told him I'd think about it. I'd probably go with the New Recruits though. You guys don't need two telepathic telekinetics."

"Don't think like that. According to Logan you're also good at hand to hand," She ran a brush through her hair, liking the shorter cut.

Scott poked his head in. "Hey. Jean, you're gorgeous."

She grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself." It was very true. Though it was a lot like his old one, his uniform also didn't have sleeves, though his shoulder pads were black, like his gloves and visor. His boots were more or less the same, though he now had a gold belt and shoulder equipment holder.

"That's awesome, Scott," his daughter grinned.

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Rach."

"I'm gonna go see the other guys," she said, going to Kitty and Rogue's room.

Kurt teleported next to her before she knocked. "Man, I love this thing!" His new uniform was a lot like the old one, but instead of the long v-shaped strip of red, it was just down the arms and the sides to his boots. There was a circular X logo on the upper left side of his chest, as well as the clasp on his belt. His knees had extra padding, and his boots and gloves were light gold.

She toyed with his tail, then tapped on her friend's door, coming in when they said to. "I just wanted to see your new uniforms."

Rogue's was simple. It was completely black, with strappy boots and a belt like the others, though she wore the logo on her right hip. She had put a large trench coat over it and currently wasn't wearing any gloves.

"I totally love mine!" Kitty told her, and it was easy to see why. It was two pieces. The top half was a shirt that came to about her sternum, and was long sleeved. There were shoulder pads with the logo on it, and her wrists had gold armor that looked like it could be computerized. The pants fit her snug, yet comfortably, hanging down to low boots. There was a holder for something strapped on her right leg and her belt logo settled on her left hip.

"Those are both wonderful and look great on you," Rachel laid back on Kitty's bed.

"Excellent!" Kurt told his sister and best friend.

"You look good too, Elf," Rogue said, adjusting her coat.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked eagerly.

"Not a chance."

"What'd he do?" Kitty wondered, looking back and forth between the siblings.

"I don't want to talk about it," her roommate grumbled. "Now, get out so we can change," she ordered her brother, closing the door behind him. "Ya can stay, Rach."

"Thanks," she grinned, looking at the book Kitty had on her nightstand. "So, what do you guys want to do? I don't think dinner's for a while."

Kitty glanced outside where a storm was forming. "I think swimming is out of the question. We could like play a game, I guess."

"Like a board game?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Kitty shrugged. "We've got tons; there must be something we all want to play. Plus, you know the guys have already taken over the video games."

"Might as well," Rogue sighed. "You coming, Rachel?"

"In a second. Set up a place for me," She requested, then went to see her parents, who were eagerly kissing against Jean's wall. "Um…hey."

They looked at her, quickly jumping apart. "We were, um, just discussing going to the art festival tomorrow," her father explained.

"Of course you were. I suppose that's easy to do while you're making out if your girlfriend is telepathic."

Jean blinked. "I never thought of that."

"I want to know how you thought of that," Scott frowned.

"Anyway," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kitty, Rogue and I are going to play a game. You want to join us?"

"I have to rematch Bobby at foosball," Cyclops said. "Another time." He kissed his girlfriend and daughter lightly before leaving them, announcing to the house that Bobby was going down.

"I'll play with you. So what are we-Aah!" Jean held her head, balance lost as she fell to the floor, crying out in pain. The thoughts were so overwhelming, so strong…

"Jean!" Rachel cried out, supporting her mother. She tried to get into her head, to find out what was wrong. The feeling of confusion was so intense that she could only hold on for a few seconds before she felt that her brain would explode.

In a moment, it was over and Jean's breathing slowly returned to normal, though her heart rate was still off the charts. She clung to Rachel as the smaller girl kissed her head, protecting her. Her head rested against her daughter's chest, sweat dripping off her face.

"I felt that too…" Rachel whispered, hardly believing the pain she felt from a second of trying to get into Jean's mind. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head, pale skin gradually gaining color. "I…That was the worst one I can remember. It was like everyone in the entire world wanted me to hear their thoughts at once. I thought I was going to die…" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed.

Rachel hugged her tightly, stroking her thick red locks. "I'm so sorry…I wish I could help. I really do."

"You already have, sweetie," Jean forced a smile. "In fact, I'm going to go out for a drive. Hopefully it will clear my head."

Rachel nodded and used her powers to get Jean's keys from her dresser, glad that her mother had already changed from her uniform. "Go ahead. I'll tell everyone and save you some dinner if you're not back yet."

"You're the best, Rach," she told her, hesitantly standing up and regaining her equilibrium. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Jean? If you get back and it's late and I'm in bed…will you come in anyway, to say goodnight?"

If she thought this was an odd request, she didn't let on. "Of course." She kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rachel."

She blinked. "Love you too, Jean."

Jean gave her one more quick hug before going downstairs quickly. She didn't want anyone to find her and ask where she was going; she wasn't quite sure if they'd understand. Luckily, she had filled up the gas tank of the SUV after their mall trip and was free to just drive.

Unfortunately, she made the bad choice of driving right into the storm. Heavy raindrops poured from the sky on to her windshield. She wasn't quite sure where she was anymore. Besides that she was on some sort of mountain or cliff, the rain impaired her vision, limiting any signs from view.

_I'll wait it out at the nearest rest stop,_ she told herself, squinting at the road through the swish of the windshield wipers. A flash of lightning illuminated the way, showing her that she was indeed on a cliff. This assured her of her location, though where the heck it was she hadn't a clue.

She didn't notice the tree falling until it was too late and had crashed through the class of the windshield. It was large, bending the metal as it and the airbags pressed her into her seat. Her lungs could barely take any air as she fought for breath.

Jean struggled not to lose consciousness as the voices in her head started again, digging into her psyche and causing her to lose control. The tree that had started to lift off with her telekinesis crashed back down again, causing her to gasp for air.

The screams in her head got louder and louder, not allowing her to concentrate on anything but the pain. Fresh tears rolled down her face. She was trying not to cry, knowing that would just make it harder to breathe. _Please…_She willed the universe. _Make them stop…the voices…they're tearing me apart…_

Soon it was desperate screams for help. And she recognized them. Her friends. Scott. Rachel. Calling for her. Screaming frantically, as lights of pain flashed in front of her closed eyelids. _Help me…help them...Someone…_

She opened her eyes to see herself, floating in the air, looking at herself in the car and wondered if she had died and was looking at her soul. "You need my help?" The flying girl asked herself.

"Yes,' Jean managed to choke out, attempting to ignore the screams of her friends and the rest of the world. "Save them."

"Not yourself?" The other her asked, surprised. It was only now Jean noticed that the other her was floating over a gorge, which the SUV was leaning dangerously towards.

"No. They need you. Save…my friends…" she choked out, feeling the tree poke into her flesh.

"Especially Scott?"

Jean managed a slight nod. "Yes. Scott. And Rachel. Save my family." She felt the vehicle tip drastically, rocks that had been holding it were sliding down the canyon.

There was no answer, but then, none was needed. The floating Jean burst into flames and flew through her, taking a piece of Jean's soul with her. There was a scream, though whether it was her cry of flesh searing agony or the primordial call of life she couldn't tell.

As Jean lost consciousness, the SUV fell down the cliff into the rocky chasm below.

* * *

A/N: Yes, and chapter six is done! Yes, the drama starts now, people. 

I had surgery on Wednesday, which is going to keep me pretty much bed-ridden for some time because of the nature of my injury. This will either mean a lot of updates or very little, depending on how I feel. I still have to do school work, unfortunately and need to save some strength for that.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

DOJ: Every girl needs a guy like Scott. Too bad all my ex-boyfriends are like Karl…and are Karl…We just need to find a way to bring him to life and clone him. Sigh.

Diaz F.: The future Scott and Jean will be mentioned in chapters, but not for a while. For now our Scott and Jean are going to be a lot more interesting.

Wen1: He'll get over it. Too young for them to have a daughter anyway, and I'd hate to see what Logan would do to him if he knocked her up before marriage. Actually, that would be enjoyable to watch…

Slickboy444: I love to tease Scott. It provides endless hours of pleasure. Writing scenes with Rachel and her family are fun too. And here is your phoenix action. Enjoy!

Ingrid: The Summers family is great to write. And yes, Emma really really needs to die. Hurry up and kill her off, Whedon! Thanks for reading.

Elizabeth: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

StarStar16: Thank you!

Helen: Ah, yes, the mall was a fun place to bring Scott. And I loved writing the JOTT moments, there are even more in this chapter.

Agent G: Scott complains no more than any of my friends do. My guy friends would have snuck out of the first store and found the nearest game shop. And Avalanche Alley might have been direct to video, I'm not sure. I changed her future from the comics since the comic ones were majorly depressing and I didn't feel like explaining all of that to everyone who wasn't completely comic literate. I like mine too. Thanks for reading.

Jenskott: I'm trying to make it as different I can while staying with the themes, though I'm having a difficult time finding a suitable XME version of killing 5 billion aliens. I'll just have to work harder. And yes, I very much agree with you on those subjects. I did read your fic and thought you kept Emma very in character while essentially doing as much pain as possible to her. I commend you on that.

Strayphoenix: Emma needs to die and Joss Whedon needs to figure that out. Kirby Morrow is still the sexiest man alive in my book, though I agree with you that Jason Marsden is very hot. Kirby gives the best hugs though.

Rogue14: Yes, poor Scott. Oh well, he'll get over it. Yep, the serious stuff happens now, I hope you like it.

Telepathic Angel: I haven't been to the mall in MONTHS. And you should definitely check out Avalanche Alley if you see it, if only to watch Kirby in it (like I did). I think everything is more interesting with Rachel in it. I'm a huge sucker for her character. Enjoy this chapter!

Goblyn-Queen: Well, the fact that first Emma kidnaps the X-men, and then steals Scott away from Jean and is now sleeping with him (even though Jean is dead) kind of puts her on the black list for JOTT fans. That and she's really just a bitch—she's totally mean to Kitty (my favorite character)—in Astonishing X-men and Phoenix: Endsong.

Whylime: I brightened up Rachel's life from the comics. That's just suicidal depressing. I never meant to make it seem like she doesn't have a childhood. She doesn't have that many outside friend since she's home schooled and she trains a lot, but she has wonderful, loving parents and when she goes to the Institute she always hangs out with the kids there and still talks with them on the internet and on the phone with the students, Xavier and Logan. Plus, you know when Alex is babysitting her she's not doing anything but having fun. Yes, if her whole body fell through the cracks of time so she isn't in the future. You'll find out more about her parents later, I promise. I hope you keep reading.


	7. Balance

In The Heat

An X-men Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Lavender Gaia

Chapter Seven: Balance

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

When she woke up, Rachel tried to remember what had happened the night before. Had Jean come in and woke her up? Was their trip to an all-night club just a dream? Her ankle didn't have a tattoo on it, so that was ruled out. She still wasn't sure whether Jean did come wake her. 

Knowing no one else would be up, she slipped out of bed and down the hall still in her pajamas. "Jean?" she whispered, tapping softly on the door. There was no answer, and she carefully opened it, staring in. Her bed was still made and there was no body lying beneath the comforter.

"Hey, Little Red," Logan greeted her. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Uncle Logan, Jean didn't come home last night," she explained.

"Your Ma's no lightweight. She can take care of herself, and you know it," he ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel sighed. "No one's going to be up for a while. Have any plans?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no, you're not getting me to go against you in the Danger Room again. We tried it and you're not going to get super strong arms over night. Maybe in a week or two."

"So the great Wolverine is scared of a little competition. Can't blame you, I know I'm good. I'm a quick learner, I know all your tricks now…" She squealed as he picked her up and laid her across his shoulder.

"I know what you're doing, Little Red, but I'll humor ya," he grumbled, carrying her downstairs.

"I'll try to go easy on you. Yesterday was just a fluke."

"Sure, kid, whatever you say."

Half an hour later, she was lying on the floor, panting and groaning in pain. "Oh, man. Ok, so you won again. Beginner's luck." Rachel watched as he chuckled and warmed down. "Uncle Logan?"

He jogged over to her. "Yeah?"

"I can't get up."

Logan leaned down, placing her softly over his shoulder again. "You're going to want to do this again tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Of course. I am determined to beat you by the end of this week," she explained, closing her eyes tiredly.

"You've definitely inherited the stubbornness trait from both of your 'rents," he continued, listening to her rhythmic breathing. Suddenly, he realized she had fallen asleep. Wolverine carried the girl upstairs and put her in bed.

Her body stilled ached when she woke up again. "I know I'm supposed to be careful what I wish for, but why does this have to hurt so much…" she groaned to no one and made her way in the hallway. Hopefully a shower would make some of her complaining muscles quiet down.

Scott was opening the door to the bathroom down the hall. "Good morning!" She called to him.

"Good morning to you too," he smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks…" Rachel hesitated for a moment before rushing on and saying, "Jean didn't come home last night!"

"There was a heavy storm. She probably just found some place to camp out. I'm sure she's ok," he reassured her.

"Right. I...I bet Jean's just fine," she whispered.

He sighed. "Do you want me to call her cell phone?"

Rachel hugged him quickly. "You're the best! Thanks, Scott!" With a new smile on her face, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Scott blinked. She had stolen his bathroom. "More like her mother every day…" he grumbled, but went to make the call. A knot formed in his throat when some machine told him that the number wasn't in service. His immediate response was that he had the wrong number, but dialed it again from heart and got the same answer.

"She's fine…" he whispered to himself. "I…I'd know, if something happened to Jean…" Kurt came and told him that breakfast was ready, and he teleported down with his friend. The front door opened when they were going towards the kitchen. "Jean!" He sighed in relief, hugging her tightly. "We were so worried. Are you ok?"

"Perfect," she hugged back, burying her head against his chest. "The car's totaled, but I'm ok."

"What happened to your car?" Kurt asked.

"I got into an accident. It was raining, and I hit a tree. I'll call the insurance company later," she squeezed Scott's hand.

"Maybe you should see Mr. McCoy," Scott bit his bottom lip in concern.

"I'd rather just get some breakfast."

"Ja!" Kurt pumped his fist in the air, and teleported all of them to the kitchen were they could smell French toast cooking.

"Jean, you're ok!" Ororo smiled at her. "We were getting worried."

"I got into a little accident. No big deal. I am pretty hungry though," she eyed the toast on the griddle.

"Oh, of course," the African woman flipped a few slices on to a plate. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," she ate hungrily while Kurt looked on with a mixture of sadness and hunger, and Scott rubbed her shoulders.

Breakfast continued to go lightly, with everyone around the table chatting. Scott was relieved to see that Jean was just fine after her accident. She laughed with Kitty and ate all the French toast on her plate ravenously.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. Wash off the grime from last night," Jean stretched her arms up, then kissed Scott. "Thank you for breakfast, I'll see you later."

As she walked up the stairs, immersed in her own thoughts, she hardly even realized that someone else was in the room until that someone attack glomped her. "Where were you? I…I…"

Her arms instinctively wrapped around Rachel. "I'm sorry. I was in an accident. I'm just fine though. I should have called, sorry for making you worry." Staring down into those identical green eyes, she managed a smile. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. Did you eat breakfast? I was just heading down…" She grinned. "And I think I smell French toast."

"Just finished, actually. I need a shower. I do believe that we had plans to go to the art festival today. It's gorgeous outside, who'd want to waste a day like this?"

"You're right, of course. But you look sort of tired. I'm sure you didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night," Rach bit her bottom lip, as if it would help her see into Jeans psyche. Being a telepath didn't help much if your mother was one too.

"A nap wouldn't hurt, but it shouldn't be more than an hour. How about we go out in about two hours? Most of the crowds will probably have cleared out to eat and we can get a late lunch after some browsing and shopping," Jean suggested.

"That sounds great," Rachel went down the rest of the stairs, grinning her head off. "Enjoy your shower!"

Jean did indeed. The was still plenty of hot water left and it washed over her, leaving a new, bright skin underneath. Dirt swirled down the drains, leaving her crimson locks bright and shiny once again. When she finally left the shower, she noted in the mirror that the old Jean Grey seemed to shine again.

Her hair was almost dry when a light knock came on the bathroom door. "I'll be right out," she called, switching off the hair dryer and fluffing up her hair. Tossing her wet towel into the laundry basket, she slipped into her bathrobe and opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Amara told her honestly. "I do have a favor to ask, if you don't mind."

"No problem, what is it?" she asked as they walked to her room so she could get dressed.

"Bobby won four tickets to the Spotlight 425 concert tomorrow. He asked me to go with him, but Mr. Logan overheard—we should've known, he was only twenty feet away—and he wants to make sure we have a chaperone," she winced.

"Ouch. Let me guess…he offered?"

"I don't even know why! It's only our first big date, and contrary to what he might believe, future Queens of Nova Roma were taught better than to run around doing whatever it is you can do with boys at concerts," Amara scowled angrily at the door.

"He didn't mean it like that, I'm sure. You know how overprotective he can be," she quickly assured her. Even she knew in her heart that the Institute's little princess was the least likely to do anything with the opposite sex (except for Rogue, but she didn't exactly count).

"I suppose. But that leads me to my question. Would you and Scott come with us? You are teachers here now, so I think you'd qualify as chaperones. Plus, they're really good seats. Third row or something, Bobby said. It'd be a lot better than Mr. Logan and Ms. Monroe, or Jupiter forbid, Mr. Logan and the Professor."

"Not exactly the best for your first concert, huh?" Jean chuckled.

"This isn't my first concert. I loved to sit outside and listen to them play music back home," Amara recalled dreamily. "Except I did it every day and I didn't have to pay. And I always got a good seat."

"Don't I wish it was always like that…" Jean murmured under her breath. "But, sure, I'd love to go. All the songs I've heard from them are pretty good. If Scott doesn't want to go then I'll still come. Maybe Rach would and you and Bobby can still act like it's a date."

"Oh, you're the sweetest!" Amara hugged her tightly. "Thank you for not ruining my first big date. This is a date, right?"

"I'm sure it is. Bobby really likes you. But no, I won't peek in his head and see." She smirked at the incredulous expression on Amara's face. "Kitty's asked before."

"I should have known. She was the one who gave me the idea." The princess rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'll let you get to whatever you want to do. Kitty promised she'd help me pick out an outfit. I'll make sure Bobby tells you all the details later. Thanks again!"

Jean quickly changed into her nightgown, then slipped under her comforter. Someone had changed her sheets; the clean, cool material felt amazing against her body. It smelled lightly of lavender—her favorite fabric softener—and Scott. Her lips curled into a smile as she lightly drifted to sleep.

A little over an hour and a half later, she woke up. Even if she had slept a bit longer than she wanted, it didn't make a difference because she felt so refreshed she could probably have lifted the entire mansion with her telekinesis.

She slipped into a lime green tank top and pair of cut-off jean shorts, making sure to wear her most comfortable sneakers. As her eyes fixed on her face in the mirror, devoid of make-up, hair pulled back, she couldn't help but feel that she even looked younger. Deciding quickly not to ruin that, she spread some Chap Stick over her lips instead of gloss or lipstick.

Rachel was downstairs in the living room, alone. "What are you doing?" she asked her daughter.

"Playing Jenga." The wooden blocks moved themselves up telekinetically, and Jean was impressed by the command she had over them. The tower didn't sway in the slightest, and the rectangular prisms rested on top exactly in line.

"Nice. Mind if I have a go?" she asked. Rachel gestured for her to go ahead. Jean surveyed the structure, finally finding one that could be spared. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled it her way, blinking in surprise as the construction shook lightly. "This is harder than I thought," she murmured to herself, pulling it the rest of the way out as slowly as she could.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as it came free without the erection crumbling. She placed it on top in line with Rachel's, then broke her concentration. "Do you do this a lot? You're really good at it."

"I used to," she answered, a nostalgic smile playing on her lips. "My mom and I used to have competitions. If I won, I got extra money or fewer chores. If she won I had to do something special, like wash the cars or repaint something. Sometimes it went on for hours."

"You must have run out of blocks eventually," Jean pointed out. "What happened then?"

Rachel gestured to the other side of the couch, where six more boxes of Jenga tiles were. "We just added another set to the top. When you do it with your mind, the height isn't exactly a problem."

"That sounds like fun," Jean admitted. "I think it would be possible if we worked out the same system."

"Really?" There was a hint of excitement in Rachel's tone, but Jean's confirmation was cut off as a ball was hurled through the Jenga before smacking into the fire place.

"Oh…man," Ray's eyes opened wide and he struggled not to curse. "I'm really sorry. Are you guys ok?"

Jean snagged the ball with her powers and tossed it back forcefully. "What are you doing? You could have hurt someone!"

Bobby jogged into the room, "Ray, what's taking you so long? Aww, man, what'd you do? You see, this is why Amara's the pitcher and not you."

"You're just sticking up for your girlfriend, Drake!" Ray snapped back.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He protested before whispering quietly, "…yet…"

"What were you doing?" Jean asked again, and the two boys faced the pair of angry telepathic, telekinetic redheads. It was not a comforting sight.

"Well, Mr. Logan said we might be able to have another softball game tomorrow. We were practicing," Ray explained.

"In the house!"

"It's wet outside!" Bobby told them. "We really are sorry about your game. Here, let me make it up to you." He reached over and touched the table. Slowly, ice crystals formed an exact replica of a Jenga game, including left over pieces to fill holes he had already put in it. "Should work just like the real one."

Rachel stared at it in disbelief. "It's beautiful…" Her fingers traced over the word "Jenga" he had even managed to imprint on the sides of each piece. "Bobby, this is amazing!"

Jean could feel herself soften as she too was awestruck by the ice art. "Guys, just go play outside. It shouldn't be too wet anymore. If you really don't want to, maybe you could ask Storm to help you."

"Good idea," Ray said quickly, pulling Bobby and his swelled ego away. "We'll just do that. Let's go."

They jogged away, happy to get off with a warning instead of a punishment. "I guess we could go to the art fair now," Jean sighed. "Where's Scott?"

"Right behind you," Rachel answered as Jean felt a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, there. Sleep well?" He asked, nuzzling her neck lightly.

"Very well. Are you ready to go?"

"Didn't Rachel tell you? Something suddenly came up. I can't go. You two have fun though, and I promise we'll do something together this week," he kissed her as if to make up for it. "You can take my car, of course."

"Awesome!" Rachel answered for both of them. "Can I drive?"

Scott paled a tad. He loved that car—who wouldn't?—and he'd never seen if Rachel would be as deadly careful with it as he was (besides when the occasional motorcycle dropped from the sky).

"You don't know the way," Jean pointed out. "If I drive we'll get there faster."

"Oh. Ok, then." The two girls kissed Scott, then made their way outside to the beautiful red convertible. It sparkled as if it had been just washed, and Jean figured it probably had.

Any residual clouds from last nights storm had left, leaving the sky a pure blue as the warm sun beat down on Bayville. Wind whipped through the two sets of scarlet hair while they made their way downtown.

They made perfect timing. Most people had stopped to get something for lunch, or had left because of the mid-day heat. The girls wandered from booth to booth, sighing with delight at each new masterpiece. They even found a blanket that had been stitched with a somehow serene picture of a volcano that they planned to give Amara for her birthday.

Jean was amused to see that even though they passed by interesting and beautiful items, Rachel's face lit up the most when they stopped by the Bayville Humane Society section. Dogs were in cages, and volunteers were letting families that could possibly adopt look at them, while handing out pamphlets to show some of the other animals they had.

Rachel knelt next to one cage. Inside was a medium sized dog, with short sandy hair. Jean even admitted that it had the most adorable face and the fact that one ear stood up and the other was floppy was equally charming.

The dog's tail wagged frantically as Rachel reached her fingers in the cage. It licked at them, making her giggle. One of the workers, a nice looking older man, smiled at her. "I can let her out and you can play with this beauty if you want."

She looked at up at Jean pleadingly, and her mom smiled. "Sure, why not."

He undid the cage, and put the dog on the leash. The Humane Society had set up fenced in areas for people to play with the animals, and it jumped eagerly at Rachel. "I'm Louis Feldman," he told Jean as the two played. "Call me Lou."

She shook his hand. "Jean Grey."

"Our dog seems really taken with your little sister," he said.

"Oh, she's not my little sister. She's my daughter," Jean quickly corrected him.

"You look much too young to be her mother. Do you two already have any pets?"

"No, we live in a boarding house. I don't think there's any rule against pets, but with so many people around it's hard to worry about animals as well," Jean explained.

"Well, it may just be me, but sometimes dogs can sense when someone needs a friend," he explained. "And these dogs also need a friend. She really is a good dog. A mutt, but if you look at her long legs, you can see some greyhound in her. She'd be great for anyone who loves to get out and run."

She sighed. "I'd have to talk to her father about it…"

Lou picked up a clipboard and held it out to her. "We can put you on a waiting list. If anyone else shows interest, we'll call you and you can tell us whether or not you want the dog. She's already had all her shots and been fixed, so she's ready to be taken home as soon as you say yes."

"I think that could work," Jean wrote down her name and cell phone number. "I'll ask later and get back to you." She watched Rachel play with the dog for a little longer, then called, "C'mon, Rach, I'm hungry."

"Could we come back later?" She asked eagerly.

"We'll see…" Jean whispered, suddenly remembering something. Rachel was only fifteen. While none of the X-men or New Mutants were relatively young mentally—when you're fighting for your life, you generally have to grow up pretty fast—they really were kids at heart. She had to admit that she kind of liked Rachel's vulnerability.

"Bye, Sarina," Rachel kissed the dog on the head and jogged to catch up to her mom.

"You named it?" Jean asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not?" she blinked. "You know, the Professor doesn't have to know we got a dog…"

"He's a telepath," the taller redhead reminded her.

"So are we. He can't get anything out of my mind. What about you?"

There was no answer. Jean had never wanted to keep anything from the Professor, so she didn't know if she could hide her secrets from him. "Well, Logan would find him."

"Her."

"Whatever…We'll ask though." Jean felt Rachel's arm wrap around her waist in sort of a half-hug.

The two wandered around for a few more hours, finally going home when the sun had set. It was hard to see the art, and though the nightlife in Bayville was never quite hot, it was very loud and crowded as the bands and light shows for the art festival started.

They packed the rest of their packages into the trunk of the convertible and Jean drove back to the Institute. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of tonight?" she asked Rachel.

"Kitty and I are supposed to help Amara pick out what she's going to wear to her concert tomorrow. I hear you and Scott are going with them."

"Yeah, they needed a chaperone."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Because from what I've seen you and Scott are the ones that need a chaperone."

Jean blushed, but didn't answer, electing to pull in the driveway instead. They went inside, carrying everything that they had bought using their powers. As they unpacked everything in Rachel's room there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Jean," Rogue said. "Scott wanted me to tell you to meet him in the backyard when you got home."

"The backyard? Um, ok. Rach, give Rogue her present, I'll see you guys later," she went down the stairs to the backyard, wandering around. There was light near the right corner and she went towards it.

There were thick blankets on the grass, surrounded by seemingly hundreds of candles. The moon shone clearly above, illuminating the fancy buffet set out. Scott stood in front of her, watching her shocked expression with a grin. "Surprise."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. Most of you know that I had surgery a few weeks ago, but I had to go back to school and then I got sick. When you're miserable (my beta will attest to this, I complained to her), you don't want to write, because you know your writing will be bad. 

I've had some trouble setting this up though. I pretty much know what going to happen in the next chapter, but if anyone wants to give me ideas of what they do over the summer or what you want the X-men to do, let me know!

Oh, and reader poll: Should they get the dog? Yes? No? Why or why not? I do not mean to sound like an essay question, but it would help me out.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

StarStar16: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

DOJ: It's nice to know that someone doesn't know what's going to happen. If you do get a chance, you should really pick up the Phoenix Saga in TPB format. That's how I have it and it's great.

Diaz F.: Well, not too much drama in this one, but if you put too much drama over and over it just turns into one big pile of angst and that's no fun.

Wen1: Sorry for the cliffhanger, even if I love writing them. Hope you like this.

Agent-G: Well, if you don't want to read you don't have to. We all love Jean and she's certainly not gone forever. I wouldn't be able to do that to her. I'm evil, but not that evil.

Slickboy444: Man, it took me forever to describe those uniforms and do them justice. I tried to make the Phoenix scene work in the Evo world, but I'm glad it was at least somewhat like the original version. I hope to have the next chapter of Bright Lights up in the next few days so watch out for that.

Ingrid: Oh, yes, Emma needs to die. I was reading the new Astonishing X-men and the bad guy was about to kill Emma and I yelled at it to do so. Too bad Scott got in the way. Stupid Scott. But, yes, in another one of my fics I'm trying to think of the best way to torture her. Any suggestions always help. Thanks for reading.

Silverjazz: I'm finally well enough to finish something I started. Thank god. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like this new chapter.

Telepathic Angel: Cliff hanger…heh, I love puns. Yes, I did get everything in bed like Jean, it was quite enjoyable, thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

Rogue14: Yes, it's time for the Phoenix Saga! I guess I really need to reread my comics then. Hope you enjoy it.

Jenskott: It's ok, feel free to intend the puns, I always do. I really love your story, Endsong would have been a lot better if it were like that. The ending wasn't so bad though, even if Emma was completely out of character…Thanks for reading.

Aliasa: I'm honored you like it! Thank you!

Sweetmidnight: I've been trying to make Rachel as much like Jean as I can, while still retaining her individuality. I hope I've done ok so far. Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Playing

In The Heat

An X-men Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Lavender Gaia

Chapter Eight: Playing

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

"Scott, what is this?" Jean asked in surprise, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Well…I just sort of figured we deserve some time to ourselves. I asked a couple people to help and got this set up," Scott reached out a hand to her. "Please, sit down."

She took it, then eased into a cross-legged position on the blanket. "It's absolutely gorgeous." Picking a bottle up from its iced chamber, she examined it with a raised eyebrow. "Champagne? How'd you manage that?"

"I did a favor for Logan, so he picked it up for me," he explained. "Do you want some French bread? Fresh from the bakery."

"Of course." She took the buttered slice from his outstretched hand as he popped the champagne and poured them each a glass. "Oh, man, this is amazing."

"I thought you'd like it. What would you like to toast to?" Scott questioned with a raise of his fluke.

"How about…to our family." she suggested, gently tapping her glass against his and they both drank. "Wow, this is excellent."

"Logan knows how to pick them well," he agreed

"Must have cost a fortune," Jean noted hesitantly.

Scott shrugged. "Not really. Of course, not as much as," he pulled a tray from behind him and held it out to her, "these."

"Escargot! Scott, you didn't have to do all of this," she protested while spearing one with a fork and placing it on a piece of toast.

"Well, you might as well eat it," he grinned as she bit into it. The look on her face made him think she'd just visited heaven. "It'll go to waste otherwise."

"Where did you get this?" She asked, licking every bit of the delicacy off her lips.

"Same place I got our filet mignon," he gestured behind them to a pair of trays covered with silver tops. "But that's the main course."

"Scott…you can't afford this," she whispered.

"Don't worry, it's covered. Just enjoy it and save room for dessert." A small smile played on his lips.

"Dessert?" Jean rolled her eyes. "This is more than enough."

"Oh, I promise you'll really like the dessert. Do you want your steak now?"

"Yeah, one second." She got up on her knees in order to lean over and kiss him deeply, arms wrapped around his neck. He sucked gently on her bottom lip, pushing the locks of red hair out of her eyes. "You're amazing, Scott Summers," she whispered.

"I'm only as good as the woman I'm with." He caressed her cheek lightly.

They sat together and finished their meal. When both of the trays were cleared, he moved them out of the way and presented another box. Carefully, she opened it and gasped at the contents: a dozen strawberries, covered in milk, dark or white chocolate.

Scott chose one carefully, then held it up to her lips. She bit into it, reveling in the sweetness, with a hint of sour from the strawberries. Chewing the treat carefully, she reveled in its taste even after swallowing. After a moment of pondering, she kissed her boyfriend, sharing the sweetness.

Lovingly, they shared the fruit, stopping to kiss after just about every bite. Even when it was finished, Scott picked her up and laid her gently on the blanket, and resumed their lip lock. Light kisses were dotted over her jaw, neck and collarbone courtesy of her boyfriend, and she just laughed before recapturing his lips with a kiss.

After a while, Jean just rested, staring up at the stars in the sky. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her, swallowing the last sip of champagne.

"Just how lucky I am. I've got the greatest boyfriend in the entire world, I have Rachel, tons of friends, a beautiful home. What more could anyone ask for?"

Scott could have thought of several things he would have liked different, but now wasn't the time. "You look exhausted. Let's get you inside." He reached down, scooping her up bridal style.

"I have to help you clean up," she protested, but snuggled closer to his strong chest.

"Don't even think about it. This was a night for you and you're tired so you go to bed," He held her gently and walked to the back door.

"At least let me get that," she requested, pulling it open with her TK. It slammed against the opposite wall with the amount of force she'd used. "Oops. Must be more tired than I thought."

Scott climbed the stairs with her in her arms. "Let's just put you in your bed…"

"No," she shook her head. "I want to be in your bed."

"What?" He choked out, stopping dead.

"We won't do anything. I just want to be in there with you," she explained, voice drifting off with exhaustion.

"If that's what you want…" He pushed his door open and laid her on the bed. She kicked her shoes off and snuggled under the blanket. Scott blinked in surprise at her ability to take off her bra without removing her shirt, but figured he'd ask about it later. "I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Scott," she whispered. As an afterthought, she added, "You like dogs, right?"

"Um…yes…"

"Mmm…good. She'll be happy about that…" She fell asleep, hugging his pillow.

When Jean woke up the next morning, it took her a minute to realize where she was. "Oh…right. I'm in Scott's room. He has a nice bed." It would have been perfectly right in her mind to just roll over and go back to sleep if the door hadn't open.

"Are you up?" Scott asked quietly.

"I am now," she stretched, then flopped back down on to the pillow. "You have a nice bed."

"You're welcome to it any time you want." Scott gave her a light kiss. "Good morning."

"And to you too, love. But is it still morning?"

"Actually, no," he smirked. "It's a little past noon. We just finished lunch, but there should be some left. All we ate were sandwiches. We were hoping to start the softball game in an hour."

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" she protested, hopping out of bed and looking for her bra. It was folded up on Scott's dresser and he handed it to her.

"You were tired. I figured you'd wake up when you weren't tired anymore. Usually how the human body works. Or, I guess mutant body in this case," he explained. "I already put your shoes in your room."

She kissed him. "You're great. Last night was great."

"I'm very glad you enjoyed it," He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You should get something to eat. Kurt was still down there when I left and you never know with that boy's appetite."

"You're right," she gave him one last peck on the cheek before leaving his room. "See you on the field!"

About an hour later everyone, including Amanda and Tabitha, met downstairs in the backyard. "Alright," the professor began. "Today I'll be the announcer and scorekeeper, Hank will once again be umpire, and the captains will be Scott and…Logan Scott, you may choose first."

There was a slight chuckle and everyone chorused together, "Jean."

She grinned and joined Scott on one side of Xavier, while Logan said, "Amara," from his other side. This made sense, since Jean, Amara and Kitty were easily the best pitchers out of the group.

It took Scott less than a second to decide his next teammate. "Rachel."

"Alright, Iceman, get over here," Wolverine grumbled.

"Kurt," Scott nodded towards his friend, who teleported over and slapped his friend high five.

"I feel sort of out of place," Rachel whispered to her mother. "Everyone's wearing X-men shirts and shorts and I'm wearing this," she gestured towards her incredibly short jeans and lime green shirt with the bottom tied into a small knot right under her chest.

Apparently, Logan heard and took off his X cap, and jammed it on her head. "There you go, Little Red. Now you match."

"Hey, thanks, Logan!"

Soon the teams were divvied up. Scott's team consisted of Jean, Rachel, Kurt, Kitty, Amanda, Jamie and Roberto. Logan's team was Storm (who insisted on being co-captain), Amara, Bobby, Ray, Rogue, Tabby and Sam. They flipped a quarter and Logan decided that his team would bat first.

"Just remember," Hank told all of them before they split up to decide position. "We all know what the rules are. And the number one rule?"

Everyone but Rachel muttered, "No powers."

"Very good," Xavier smiled. "Now, let's play ball!"

The teams ran to their respective dug outs and Mr. McCoy sighed to the Professor. "Twenty bucks they break that rule before the fifth inning."

"You're on."

"Alright," Scott conferred with his team. "Jean'll pitch, Kitty, you want to be reliever? Ok, I'll catch and everything else is up for grabs."

"I'll take second," Kurt offered.

Scott jotted it down. "Got it. Rachel, what do you want?"

"Um…I usually played first base or pitched back home."

"First base it is. Alright...Kitty, you take right field, Amanda center, Roberto third base, Jamie left field. That good with everyone?" There was a series of nods. "Great. Now let's go warm up."

"Wanna warm up together?" Kitty asked Rachel with a grin, walking towards first base.

"Sure, let me just get a one of Jean's extra gloves," she rummaged through her mom's softball bag, found a nice brown one and slipped it on. "Wow, it fits perfectly."

"Yeah, well, you two have pretty much the same genes. Is it that surprising?" Shadowcat set herself up about a dozen feet away and readied her glove for the ball.

Rachel stretched for a second, then tossed the ball to her friend. "I guess not."

She threw it back, pitching underhand. "If anyone who saw you two would probably say you were twins, or at least sisters. But I guess that's not too hard to think when you're only, like, four years apart."

"Tell me about it. It's a little weird." The ball flew into her glove. "Man! You've got a wicked arm. How come you're not the pitcher?"

"Because your dad's the captain."

Rachel almost dropped the ball in surprise before throwing it back. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, that didn't come out the way I meant it to. Jean's an awesome pitcher. But, like, seriously, I could be starter for the Yankees and she'd be first up. Even in our little softball games, there isn't a complete absence of nepotism."

"I guess you're right…" She intercepted the ball again, and tossed it back, pulling up one of her legs to stretch the muscles.

"I'm not bitter about it or anything. I think it's really cute that he loves her so much," Kitty underhanded the ball to her. "You're really lucky to have such great parents. I mean, they even let you wear that."

Rachel practiced getting a grounder, then stood up and stared at what she was wearing. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Oh, nothing! Seriously, Rach, you look awesome. It's just that if my daddy saw me wear that, he'd freak." Kitty stretched her arms over her head, sighing. "Of course, that's not the only thing he'd freak about…"

"What, are you some kind of closet rebel or something?" she grinned, wondering if Kitty had hidden piercing or tattoos. Frankly, she just didn't see it happening.

"Not exactly. Let's just say that if my dad knew who my boyfriend was, he might have a heart attack. He probably hates Lance even more than your dad does, and that's saying something." Seeing the confused look on Rachel's face, she continued. "Cliff's Notes version: When I first met Lance I had just gotten my powers and I was really confused. So he kind of talked me into breaking into the office."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, my parents and Jean came to talk me out of it, and then Lance got really angry and scared and he kind of lost control of his powers. His name is Avalanche because of his ability to like, manipulate the earth, so he started a few earthquakes and accidentally brought the building down on us. Your mom managed to hold up the roof long enough that I could phase all of us out. And then Lance went with our enemies and we're still on different teams and stuff…But, I guess you can't choose who you love, because I really love him and he loves me too."

Rachel smiled. "That's nice, Kitty. It really is."

"Alright, everyone! Let's start this game!" Beast called from the pitchers mound. The teams took their places and Rogue took the plate first.

"C'mon, Jean! You got it!" Her teammates called from across the field.

She took the ball and pitched to the southern girl, who missed it. "Strike one!"

Cheers erupted from Scott's team over the field. Jean threw it again, and Rogue managed to snag a piece of it, sending a grounder to Kitty. Her roommate scooped up the ball and threw it to Rachel, managing to tag Rogue out.

The game continued with no one scoring too much. By the end of the fifth inning, Jean told the group. "I'm sick of pitching. Kitty, you want in?"

"Sure," she slipped on her glove and headed to the mound. Kitty struck out the first two batters, but Sam got a hit on his turn. A nice hit…that was going straight for her. It was too fast for her to attempt to catch it with her glove, so she did the most instinctual thing: phasing. The ball passed right through her. Jean scooped it up and tossed it to Kurt at second base a few seconds after Sam was safe.

"Hey, Kitty used her powers!" Bobby protested.

"Would you rather Sam knocked my head off?" She insisted, taking the ball back from Kurt.

There were no more issues until Scott's next time up to bat. He had a nice hit to right field, where Rogue scooped it up and threw it to Ray at second. Roberto kept running towards the base, deciding to slide until a bolt of lightning was thrown at him. The Brazilian boy scrambled out of the way. "What was that, Ray!"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were going to just keep going and run into me," Berzerker replied innocently in an attempt to mimic Kitty. The ball from his glove jumped up and hit him on the cheek, courtesy of Rachel from third base.

"Ok, ok!" Bobby announced from his catching position before a big fight could break out. "I think we all know how to handle this!"

Standing side by side on first base, Scott grinned over at Logan. "Mutantball?"

"You got it, Bub."

Jean was next up at bat. Amara pitched a curve, which began to catch fire as it moved towards her friend. The telepath stopped it in front of her and blew off the flames, before smacking it straight to center field.

Mr. McCoy knew there was no reasoning with them now, and went to go sit with the Professor. "These kids…"

"At least they waited until the sixth inning," Charles pointed out. "Which means you owe me twenty dollars."

The game continued until Scott's team was up one point in the top of the ninth. Tabby and Sam had already struck out and it was Bobby's turn at bat. "C'mon, Kitty!" Scott called from his position as catcher. "Strike him out and we've won!" She nodded and pitched the ball towards him. He missed the first one, but the second time he managed to get a piece of it.

"I've got it!" Jamie called, hitting himself so half a dozen clones ran around the field. The ball flew into his glove, but because Bobby had iced it over due to his powers, it slipped out of his hand. Luckily, the real Jamie caught it just before it hit the ground, then they all merged into the into him. "Scott, look! I got it!"

"And the game is over!" Xavier announced to the players. "Scott's team wins!"

The eight gathered together, exchanging high fives. "Awesome, Kitty!" Rachel hugged her tightly.

"Rachel, I think we have to teach you another tradition when it comes to softball at the Institute," the brunette told her. "Winning team gets first showers! And I'm going first."

"I could so get used to that. I'm going second," she ran behind her friend, towards the Institute.

"Hey, Amara, why don't you take my spot third, since you've got the concert tonight," Jean suggested. "Scott and I have something to do anyway."

"Huh? We do?" He blinked. Jean shot him a look and suddenly he remembered. "Oh, right! We'll see you guys later then."

A little while later, Kitty and Rachel were in Rachel's room curling Amara's hair. "You're totally sure Jean won't mind us using her curling iron?"

"Course not, Kit. Plus, I'm her daughter. What's she gonna do, ground me?" Rachel looked over the princess as Kitty wrapped up the iron. "Your hair looks awesome, but…Hey, how'd you like to wear my leather mini? It should be about your size."

"But you haven't even worn it yet!"

"It doesn't matter. You wear it, you'll look awesome." She rummaged through her newly stocked closet and pulled out the skirt. "Here, try it on."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kitty asked, searching through her make up bag for Amara's best color.

"It's Scott. Rach, your mom wants to see you in her room," he told her through the door.

"Ok, I'll be right there." She looked at her friends. "Can you guys handle this without me?"

"Go, don't make Jean mad. Oh, and bring her back her curling iron," Amara held it out. "Tell her thank you."

"Gotcha. See ya guys in a bit," she shuffled out of her room and opened the door next to hers. "Something you needed?"

"Just wanted you to see the new member of the family," Jean said. "Say hi."

"Hi? To…Oof!" Rachel blinked repeatedly to see what exactly had hit her. And then that thing licked her face. "Sarina? Oh, my god!"

"Scott and I talked to the Professor about it. We decided it would be a nice way to teach you and the rest of the New Mutants responsibility. While she'll be your dog, the rest of the Institute has to help out. Anyone who doesn't well…Logan'll find a way to make them help out," she explained.

The other redhead attacked her with a hug. "You're the greatest mom in this whole dimension!"

"Well…thanks…Why don't you go introduce Sarina to the other girls? I have to take a shower and get ready for the concert," Jean kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Oh, right. You get ready. Oh, and here's your curling iron. We borrowed it."

"I don't know what it's like in your world, but here 'borrowing' entails asking," she reminded her with a tiniest bit of a smirk.

"We have the same genes. Plus, I'd inherit it anyway. Though I'm sure it'll break before you die. You know what I mean," Rachel continued until Jean shot her a look. "I'll stop talking now. See ya!"

She went back to her room and opened the door. "Hey, you're back," Kitty said, finishing Amara's eyeshadow. "What took you—EEK! What's licking my leg?"

"Our new dog, Sarina! Isn't she adorable?"

"Do you not notice the name Kitty?" she squeaked, climbing up on the bed. Rachel's face fell and she surveyed the mutt again. "Well, it is kind of cute. Her name's Sarina? That's pretty, Rach."

"Thanks, Kit. What do you think, Amara?" she surveyed the princess.

"Well…I never spent too much time around dogs. She looks cute though. I'll be sure to great her better when I get home tonight, I just don't want dog hair all over me before my first big date with Bobby," she explained.

"Oh, right. Well, can I put her in your room?" Rachel asked. Amara's eyes widened in fear and she realized she'd never seen her room; it was probably full of expensive things and wasn't exactly dog friendly. "Kitty?"

"Rogue should be in there, she'll dog-sit I guess," Shadowcat phased her arm through the bed where the mascara had rolled.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sarina ad her owner jogged down the hall and knocked on Kitty and Rogue's door.

"Yeah?" The southern girl opened it.

"Hi, Rogue. I'm really sorry to bother you, I'm sure your busy, but I need a really big favor," Rachel said quickly, knowing that if she gave her friend too much time to think she'd realize just what she was asking. "See, I'm helping Kitty with Amara, but we really can't have the dog in there are the same time."

"Since when do we have a dog?" Rogue asked warily, staring at the animal that licked her gloves.

"Since today. So please watch Sarina, I promise it'll only be until Amara leaves with Bobby." She sighed, "Please do this for us. If she needs to go out, just come get me and I'll take her."

"Fine, fine, Ah got 'er. Now go make Amara look gorgeous!"

"Oh, thanks! Sarina, you stay with Rogue, ok?" she patted the dog's head and hurried back down the hallway.

Rogue glanced down at the animal. "C'mon in…and Ah guess welcome to the Institute."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy lately, and if you see any of my other story updates you'll know why. But I'm moving next weekend and my schedule should go back to normal then.

I have one hundred reviews! I'm really really happy! Thanks to everyone who contributed, they mean the world to me and I hope you understand how much by my responses. I love everything you guys tell me, good or bad (though, like most people, I prefer the good!).

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Review Responses:

Whylime: It's nice to know that some people actually don't know what's going on. And I am feeling better, thank you so much for your concern. I really love both Amara and Bobby; I've never realized how anyone can think of her as a snob. At times, she could be in the comic, but in XME I always thought she was just a big sweetheart. I just rewatched Cruise Control and she and Bobby are adorable together. Thanks for reading!

Slickboy444: Yeah, I think that it's probably going to be pretty big, but if I said anything I'd ruin it. I hope you liked the JOTT moment in this chapter. There'll be plenty of it as well as Bobby/Amara in the next one!

StarStar16: Well, here's the dog! She's actually modeled after my own, so I hope I can use my experiences for humorous bits here and there. I hope you like this chapter.

Wen1: They'll think something's weird when they find the car…or what's left of it. Thank you for reading.

Diaz F.: I loved writing the picnic at the beginning of this chapter. And Rachel's future isn't necessarily the same future in the XME dimension. If that makes any sense at all. You will find out more about Rachel's life later on though!

DOJ: Yes, yes, I will let you know all of my secrets eventually. It just might take a while, I'm planning on making this epic no matter how many hours of my life it takes. I think we should clone all the boys from XME…except maybe Todd, I'm not sure the world would be quite the same if there were two of him.

Jott luver: Oh, well, I hope you liked the beginning here. I made sure to make it a great JOTT moment since this is supposed to be a JOTT fic afterall. There'll be more in the next chapter during their date, so stick around if you'd like.

Gimmeabreak: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it.

Jenskott: I don't exactly understand not liking the Phoenix Force but liking Jean. Yes, destroying a planet isn't exactly good karma, but everything she did was exactly what Jean would do. They were exactly the same down to the brainwaves. I hope you like my story though, I'm trying not to match it up exactly. How boring would that be?

Rogue14: I'm glad I can keep the reader guessing! I'm happy you like it.

Ingrid: I love writing the moments between Jean and Rachel. They really go together and (to me at least) it doesn't seem forced like some attempts at friendships between characters I've seen. I hope you liked the picnic; I'm pretty sure Scott threatened everyone, or at least paid them off so they wouldn't go outside and bother them. I'll try to update sooner next time.

Sweetmidnight: I'm sorry I can't answer your questions, but they're incredibly important to the plot. If you keep reading I'm sure you'll get it eventually. I plan to explain all in time. If you'd really like me to ruin it for you, just give me your email address and I'd be glad to explain what I've come up with so far.

Helen: I think there a little too young to be thinking about marriage yet. Plus, with everything that's going on, a wedding might get a tad crazy. Thank you for reading.

Goblyn-Queen: Oh, thank you so much! I'm trying to keep her close to the original and fit her into the whole X-men: Evolution scene (aka not overly depressing…at least not yet).

Reddfire: You're so nice, thank you for all the compliments. I don't think I've read any other fics with Rachel in it (though I'm sure they exist). I'm glad you're enjoying the addition to the cast.

Ryuko-chan: I've already told you that I really can't tell anything different, but that's probably because I like, actually know what's going to happen next. You do too, but not as much as I do. Thank you for my 100!

Strayphoenix: I don't think it's a real band, I kinda just made the title up off the top of my head. I hope you liked the JOTT moment in this chapter, there'll be more next time too!


	9. Dazzling

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Nine: Dazzling

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

"Come on!" Scott said, checking his watch again. "The concert isn't going to wait for us!" 

"Perfection takes time, Scott," Jean told her boyfriend as she came down, adjusting her dark green dress. He raised an eyebrow in appreciation of the way the light cotton clung to her curves and the way her strappy sandals complimented her legs.

"You look amazing." He kissed his girlfriend lightly. "Where's Amara and Bobby?"

"I'm right here," a frazzled Ice Man came down the stairs, adjusting his red shirt. His friends were amused to see that it was a polo with a collar. "Do I look ok?"

"You look great," Jean said, grinning. Scott nodded his consent.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Jean, then glanced over at her boyfriend. "Why is she looking at me like that?"

"She thinks you're adorable."

"And you're not even a telepath!" she congratulated Scott on his good guess. "Really, though, it's cute. That first date, beginning of the relationship, butterflies in the stomach feeling. You pull it off well. You and Amara will have a great time tonight."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks, Jean. Where is she, anyways?"

At that moment, Kitty and Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs. Shadowcat cleared her throat. "She looks awesome. C'mon out, 'Mara!"

The princess appeared from the hallway. She wore Rachel's short, black leather skirt with a cream colored sleeveless shirt. Kitty had pinned back the front of her hair, leaving the rest in perfect ringlets thanks to Jean's curling iron. The black, heeled sandals on her feet didn't even make noise as she descended down the stairs.

"Whoa." Bobby's jaw dropped. His eyes fallowed her every movement as she gently pushed a curl behind her shoulders, a light blush on her face. "Amara, you look…amazing. I mean…wow."

"Thanks," she grinned at him. "You look nice too."

"Are we ready to go?" Scott asked, getting a tad exasperated.

From the second floor, Kitty called, "Have fun you guys!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rachel seconded.

Scott turned to look at her. "And what exactly wouldn't you do?"

"Not now, dear," Jean dragged him towards the door. "Bye, girls." The quartet went to the garage and hopped in Scott's car and there was an awkward silence until the redhead brought up, "Nice pitching earlier, Amara."

"You too!" the younger girl said from the backseat. "I never knew how great Kitty was though. It surprised me."

"She is really great," Bobby agreed. "Not as good as you, though. You're great at everything."

Amara grinned at him. "Well, I still don't exactly have the concept of quantum mechanics." The rest of the group laughed until Scott said, "I never knew a ruler of a country to need that, so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Bobby immediately stopped laughing; his friend had committed a major taboo. It was an unspoken rule not to talk about Nova Roma unless Amara brought it up. No one liked to think about the time in the perhaps not so distant future when she'd have to leave and return to her people.

Jean elbowed her boyfriend and he winced, not because it particularly hurt, but because he'd realized the major infraction. "So, um, haven't we been to this place before for a hockey game?" he asked Bobby, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, that was a while ago, when Evan was still around. It was fun. If I remember correctly, I won twenty bucks off 'Berto," Ice man responded proudly.

"Is the place set up the same way for concerts?" Scott winced, remembering how high up they were.

"Nah, it's all changed. Here, I had Kitty print me out they seating plan." He showed it to the X-men at the next traffic light. See, they set up a stage over here and put the V.I.P. seats where the ice is during the hockey match."

Jean looked at the hundreds of top rows, biting her bottom lip. "And which part of the nose-bleed section are we in?"

"Actually, we're in row C." He pointed to the second row of the V.I.P. section. "And on the middle aisle too. I checked."

"Bobby, that's amazing!" Amara exclaimed as Scott went through the green light. "How did you get such good seats?"

"Well, they've been giving away the really bad ones for weeks now. They always save their best for right before the show. So I've been listening and waiting for them to give these out. It's just a good thing I have the fastest dialing finger on the East Coast," he extended his right hand in the shape of a gun with the index and thumb extended, then blew lightly on his pointer finger. And while this may work for some people, those people didn't have to worry about freezing their finger, like he just did.

His date giggled, then covered her hand with his, conjuring up the slightest amount of heat so as to melt the ice. "There you go."

He didn't let go of her hand, even when the ice was completely gone. "Thanks."

Amara just smiled while Scott groaned from the driver's seat. "I forgot how much I hate parking here."

"Can we valet?" the Princess asked.

"Yeah, but it costs a fortune."

"Do it, I'll pay for it," she insisted, pulling her wallet out of her purse.

Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to do that, Amara. I mean, I asked, I'll pay for it…"

"Don't!" She pushed his hand away. "I offered, I'm paying, that's final."

Scott shrugged, then pulled up in front of the American Airlines Arena. Amara paid the valet, and the group went inside. "How about Bobby and I get some snacks while you girls find our seats?" Scott suggested. "Is there anything particular you want us to get?"

"Just a bottle of water, thanks," Jean kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Same here. Thank you, Bobby." Amara considered giving him a kiss on the cheek, but followed Jean into the seating area.

Ten minutes later, after five security checks of their tickets, they finally found their seats. As they had expected, it was right near the stage and they could see everything. Jean sent Scott a telepathic map of their position to help him and Bobby find it easier.

The boys soon came, loaded with food. Scott took the aisle seat while Bobby walked past Jean and Amara to take the empty seat next to his date. Scott put his arm around Jean, and she fit there perfectly. He kissed the top of her head. "This is nice. We haven't been out for a while."

"I know," She agreed. "We've both been so busy with the kids. One of which is now ours."

"We should do this more often," he concurred with a kiss to her lips.

"Indeed." Jean giggled and snuggled closer.

The lights overhead darkened and the announcer's voice filled the Arena. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Spotlight 425 concert. Now, give it up for the band!"

Cheers erupted through the stadium as a pretty blonde woman took the microphone. "Hello, Bayville! I'm Allison Blaire, lead singer of Spotlight 425! Let's get started!"

The band got going with a fast song, and the crowd erupted with cheers. "She's great!" Amara did her best to say to Bobby.

He nodded. "Well, she didn't get her nickname for nothing!"

"What nickname?" Her answer was lost as everyone joined in to sing the chorus. Knowing she'd never be able to hear him now, Amara just focused on the stage until she felt someone take her hand. Looking at the boy next to her, she saw Bobby stare hard at the stage, with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. To reassure him that this was quite welcome, she rested her head on his shoulder happily.

On the other side of the princess, Jean and Scott were proving that they also had no qualms about pubic displays of affection, except they were using their lips.

Everyone enjoyed the concert, and Amara even joined Bobby and the rest of the crowd in cheering for an encore. Jean sat up and stretched; while she and Scott enjoyed their fun, it did put a crick in her neck. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom. Anyone else?"

Scott shook his head. "I'll go get the car from valet."

"I promised Tabitha I'd get her something," Amara said, stretching out her legs in preparation of standing.

"And I'll go with Amara," Bobby looked at his chaperones as if to say, 'You can leave now.'

"We'll meet out front in twenty minutes, then," he looked at the New Mutants, then wrapped an arm around Jean as they left towards the hallways.

Amara leaned over to adjust her sandal, and when she sat up there was a girl from the row ahead of them staring at Bobby. "Hi," she told him, grinning flirtatiously. "I'm Kelly."

He smiled back. "I'm Bobby." Suddenly, Amara felt an arm wrap around her waist. "And this is my girlfriend Amara."

Both Kelly and Amara blinked repeatedly, but Kelly didn't have the sudden glow like the princess did. "Oh. Well, see you around."

Magma grinned at the Ice Man. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Um…only if you want to be."

She kissed him, then stood up and started down the aisle. "Come on, I have to get Tabitha a souvenir."

He happily watched her walk away before reality hit him. "That was a yes, right? Amara? Hey!"

Jean and Scott were outside, kissing each other as they waited for the convertible. "You know," He told her, "I am very happy."

"Are you now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm. I have you," He kissed her again, "and we have Rachel…"

"And Sarina," Jean reminded him.

Scott nodded. "That's right. And now we have the car." He slipped a few dollars to the valet as Bobby and Amara came down to meet them. Both of the New Mutants were out of breath with flushed cheeks. Jean and Scott were pretty sure it wasn't from running.

The dog was waiting for them as they came in the door, trying to jump on everyone and lick them equally. "When'd this guy show up?" Bobby asked excitedly, scratching Sarina's head.

"We got _her_ earlier," Jean explained. "I'm gonna go check on Rachel." She went upstairs, Sarina following her every step. There was no answer when she knocked on the door, and when she walked in, Rachel was lying on her bed reading a book. From where she was, she could see her daughter's eyelids drooping. "Hey, sweetie."

She looked up quickly and smiled. "Hey, Jean. How was the concert?"

"Fun. What've you been doing?" She sat down on the edge of the bed, pushing some hair back from Rachel's eyes as Sarina jumped up and licked her face.

"Kitty and I took Sarina for a walk and then I just wanted to read."

"You look tired, why didn't you just go to bed," Jean helped Rachel slide under her blanket, then used a strip of paper as a bookmark and placed the paperback on her nightstand.

She shrugged. "I wanted to say goodnight to you first."

There was another knock on the door and Scott stuck his head in. "Hi you two. How're you doin', Rach? You look tired."

"I'm fine. But yeah, I am tired," she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, then. Good night, honey." He looked at Jean, who smiled, "I'll be there in a second."

The older redhead stood up and gave Rachel a similar kiss. Her daughter was already half asleep. "I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"I love you too, Mom," she whispered softly before fading into unconsciousness.

Jean smiled as she closed the door. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Rachel got up at the normal time the next morning, and after finishing the book Kitty had lent her (which was filled with complex physics that she'd never understand even if it was telepathically put in her brain), she took Sarina on a long walk that the dog enjoyed. 

After breakfast, Xavier approached her. "Rachel, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Professor." She followed him into his office and took a seat. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"If you've done something wrong, I haven't found out yet. But prepare yourself, I assure you I will find out." He smiled at her. "Actually, I wanted to talk about your powers. You're telepathic and telekinetic, correct?"

Rachel nodded. "Just like Jean."

"Have you done anything with them since you arrived here?"

"Well, I've been keeping up my mental block. It's kind of habit." She thought over anything else. "I was playing Jenga the other day." At his curious look, she explained. "I do it with my TK. To practice precision and stuff."

"What a wonderful idea." Xavier thought it all over before realizing that Jenga wasn't the topic at hand. "Would you mind showing Logan and I a little demonstration in the Danger Room?"

"Um, no, not at all. Do you want me to get changed or anything?" she gestured towards her jean shorts and sky blue t-shirt.

"Oh, no. We can get you fitted for an outfit if you'd like, but that should be fine for now." He rolled out of his study and down the hall. Logan was already waiting in the control booth above. "We'll be watching from up there. Just be ready."

She waited for a few minutes until Wolverine's voice filtered through the PA system. "Ok, Little Red, just shield yourself or whatever with your TK. Give me a sign that you understand."

_"I got it, Uncle Logan," _she told him telepathically.

He grunted. "Show off."

Rachel grinned and shielded herself from a laser coming from the ceiling before jumping out of the way of a robotic spider that had formed from the wall. She ripped off each of it's legs, letting the solid center fall on to the floor.

The door slid open behind her and she wiped the sweat that had begun to gather on her face. "Is that it?"

"Yes, we've seen that you can handle your abilities quite well. Though I believe you've had training before," Xavier smiled at her.

Logan smirked at her, arms crossed across his chest. "Plus, after the beating you took this morning, Chuck and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Hey, I got you good at least once!" She protested when the door opened again.

Jean ran a hand through her shorter hair; she had expected the Room to be empty. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" She looked questioningly at her daughter.

"Oh, no, we're done here. I'm glad you have an interest in keeping with your work," the Professor smiled at her.

"It'll give me a chance to work with the new voice activation system," She told him as he, Logan and Rachel went to leave. "Um, Professor?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes, Jean?"

"I think…I had an idea for a codename."

This sparked his interest. "What is it?"

"Well…how does Phoenix sound?" She asked him carefully.

Xavier thought it over carefully. "If that is what you would like, I think it would work well. We'll present it at our next group training session."

Jean sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir."

He left and she was alone in the large room. "Initiating practice, level four." There were ten levels; Wolverine usually worked on nine so this was a medium start. Unfortunately, she found it much too easy and there were soon scraps of metal littering the floor.

"You have advanced to level eight. Would you like to continue?" the computerized voice asked.

"No…upgrade to level ten." She instructed. Adrenaline ran through her veins; she wasn't quite sure what was on the highest level, but she was ready for whatever it was. Suddenly, what seemed to be a Sentinel replica was in front of her. She should have been scared. She should have felt something, anything besides the excitement that covered all her sense, including common sense.

She dodged everything it threw at her, flying in ways that she'd never known before, as if it was as natural as breathing. After destroying several mechanisms, she was face to face with it, though its entire head dwarfed her body. The large metal vibrated before being ripped off and thrown into the control room.

Explosions littered through the area and smoke filled her lungs. "I've beaten…everything…" she whispered before losing consciousness and plummeting towards the ground.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been extremely busy, and not as sick. I will definitely try to update sooner. There's a cameo in here from a comic character. A cookie if you find them! 

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Strayphoenix: The dog is actually modeled after my dog. And I'm so glad you like Rachel; she's one of my favorite comic characters (I don't get the new "I'm Emma's Best Friend!" but hopefully that's just a phase).

Reddfire: There was definitely some Phoenix stuff in this chapter and there will be a lot more to come.

Rogue14: You'll find more about her in future chapters, I promise. This was just a light hint of what was to come.

Wen1: There was JOTT in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Jenskott: I liked the fact that not only was Jean innocent (more or less, depending on your views), but she also came back. Until they screwed that over in New X-men, but those were the same writers who had Scott commit adultery. I think you'll like my take on it; we'll have to see.

Telepathic Angel: I didn't name my dog, but I like the name Sarina too. I hope you like this new chapter.

Emily: I enjoy picnics, so I thought Jean and Scott might too. I'm very happy you're enjoying the story so far.

Helen: Thank you, I hope you like chapter nine.

Diaz F.: I actually don't like filet mignon or escargot. I know, I'm weird. I do like chocolate covered strawberries though. There's a tad bit of Phoenix this chapter, much more in the next, I promise.

DOJ: I love Kurt and John makes me laugh (I love the scene in Cajun Spice where he rewatches Magneto's death over and over). Todd is one of those guys that you really can't hate, though I'm not sure I'd like there to be two of them in the world. Two Kurts would be nice, though I'm not sure if he'd end up the same with Magneto not experimenting on him (I have a theory on that too).

Ingrid: He either paid them off or threatened them. I want a guy like Scott, but I don't think they make them like that in Florida. He really is a sweetheart.

StarStar16: I'm not sure what kind of dog Sarina is, but once my friend's dog locked my mom out on the porch and she had to break the screen and climb out, then hire a locksmith to get her back in.

Sweetmidnight: Well, I just wanted to give you the option. I do hope you'll stick around and read, I'm trying not to give anything away. The only person who knows what's going to happen besides me is my beta. If you miss anything, I'll try to explain. I hope you like the new chapter.

Jacx: I'm glad you enjoy it.

Shay: Well, I'm not sure where I said there would only be 12 chapters, because there will be at least double that. If I did say that, please ignore it, I was probably on medication at the time. I hope you read up to that and more!


	10. Prophesy

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing by NO ONE! This is a non-beta'ed chapter. See the A/Ns for details.

Assistance by Laine

Chapter Ten: Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

Dedicated to strayphoenix for being the sweetest fan in the history of the world. I love you!

* * *

When Jean awoke, the first thing she realized was that she wasn't in the Danger Room. She was on a soft something covered with a warm blanket and through her squinting eyes she saw a ceiling covered with fluorescent lights. To her left were voices, apparently discussing a critical matter by their tones. 

"Do we know what happened yet?" Mr. McCoy asked.

"You know as much as I do, Hank," the Professor sighed. "I've been trying to keep the kids away and find out if anyone was in the general area during the time of the accident."

"I'm still not sure this was an accident, Charles. If my estimation is correct, we've never seen power like this before." Beast's voice was low and grave.

"Not even Apocalypse?"

"It's hard to say." It was Hank's turn to sigh. "We certainly never got to test him out and chart his abilities with our files. Whether or not we know all of what he can do is up to speculation. But what we've seen here today, well…it's impressive to say the least. The only machine that wasn't destroyed was the recorder of total energy. I tinkered a little bit and got a print out."

Jean assumed that he handed it to her professor when she heard his cry of, "Dear Lord!"

"I said, 'Oh my stars and garters,'" Beast entrusted, "But yes, the same general concept came over my mind."

"These readings show that whatever was in there was more powerful than Jean and Magnus's powers put together! Or at least the last bit we have from both of them. She's certainly grown some since then, it was two years ago, but I can't think that either of them could accomplish this," he mused and there was a hint of fear in his voice. "I do wonder what they were focusing on though…"

"What do you mean, Charles?"

"This couldn't have just been a release of energy. It must have been channeled through or at something. Otherwise, instead of the Danger Room being unusable, this would have made Mystique's Defcon 4 attack look like a pile of knocked over Lincoln Logs." He set the paper down on a nearby monitor and leaned back in his wheelchair. "There's the possibility of whatever it was taking out not only the mansion, but everything in a mile radius."

Jean coughed; as much as this conversation was extremely interesting, her throat was painfully dry. The two men looked over at her. "Oh, good, you're awake, Jean," Mr. McCoy let out a breath of relief. "Are you alright?"

She groaned gently, lips and mouth too parched to answer. "She needs some water, Hank," Xavier said as he held the cup of water to her lips and helped her drink. Jean wasn't sure if she had told him or if he had read it herself, but she grunted her thanks and drained the plastic cup.

"I'm fine," she told the men, though her aching body protested the lie. Nothing was broken, but she was sore all over and her head throbbed when she tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"Our immediate guess was that something attacked the Danger Room, along with you inside it. Obviously you weren't their main target or you'd probably be in worse shape right now," Beast explained. "Do you remember anyone in there with you?"

She shook her head, wincing from the pain of the motion. "What do you remember?" Xavier asked gently.

"I remember…explosions. And smoke. It's kind of fuzzy," Jean admitted, biting her bottom lip sheepishly.

"That's to be expected, you have a slight head injury." Beast went to go get her some aspirin as Xavier stroked her hair affectionately. "We want to keep you here overnight just to keep an eye on you."

Jean nodded. "That's fine."

"I'm going to go see what's keeping Hank," he told her a few minutes later when he still hadn't returned. From her bed, Jean could hear someone arguing, then Mr. McCoy's sigh of defeat. The next thing she knew, a large animal was climbing on the bed and it wasn't even Wolverine.

"Hey, Sarina," she scratched the dog behind the ears and realized that the dog wasn't her only guest.

Scott kissed her on the top of the head. "Hey, sweetie."

Rachel sat on the edge of the hospital bed and grabbed her mother's arm. "Are you ok?" There was an intense look of worry on her face; while Scott just seemed concerned, this was on an entirely different level.

"I'm fine, Rach," her other arm reached up to stroke the other redhead. Rachel's stoic face relaxed a bit, but her green eyes displayed a hint of fear that somehow Jean felt only a mother would recognize. "Just a couple of bumps."

"I still can't believe we let a dog in here," Beast grumbled, but stroked Sarina's head anyway.

"She's the one who found her, Mr. McCoy," Rachel protested. Jean looked at her quizzically and her daughter explained, "Sarina kept barking and trying to lead us there, but we didn't listen until the explosions. And she helped pull you out of the rubble."

"She tried to," Scott put in. "Logan growled at her and she hid behind Kitty."

Jean laughed and stroked the dog's floppy ear. "Well, thank you, Sarina."

"Here's some Tylenol P.M., Jean. The professor and I think you should get some more sleep, but don't think something's wrong if we wake you up a few times a night," Mr. McCoy explained as he handed the pills to her with a glass of water. "You did have a head injury and we have to make sure you're not slipping into a coma. Because that would be bad."

She nodded. "Right. So I guess I should say goodnight then." Jean kissed Rachel's forehead just as Scott kissed hers. "Good night, you two."

"Night, Jean!" they chorused as she swallowed the gel caps. Sarina whimpered, then hesitantly followed her mistress out of the room.

In a few minutes, Jean fell asleep, visions of flames dancing behind her eyes.

* * *

A few days later, a few of the mutants were settled in the rec room. Rogue was curled up on one of the large, cushy arm chairs with a book. Bobby and Amara were using the unsupervised time to prove that they were definitely going out as they made out on the couch. Jean was on the floor in front of the television, playing a video game. This was a rare occurrence for the girls of the Institute, but since the boys were off doing something else, she'd claimed it. 

After hearing yet another scream of pain, Bobby looked up from his beautiful girlfriend. "Jean, what are you playing?"

"An old game I found in the back of the cabinet," she nodded to the box on the table.

Ice Man picked it up, then gave her a look. "_Genocide, Much?_? You said you hated this game when I used to play it!"

"Well, maybe I never gave it a chance," Jean defended herself as there was another agonizing scream an large explosion as the orange planet on screen blew up.

"Whatever," He shrugged. "What level are you on, anyway?"

"Fifty-five."

"Fifty-five! _Fifty-five!_" Much to Amara's dismay, Bobby jumped off the couch and crouched in front of the TV, checking the level at the top right-hand corner of the screen. "Oh. My. God. You're on level fifty-five. How on Earth did you get so far?"

Amara sat up and glared at the back of his head. "What's the big deal?"

"Hardly anyone passes level thirty!" Bobby explained, eyes still bugging out in disbelief. "You have to do some of the most depraved things ever. This is only a concept game; the Professor got it from the company so Wolverine could kill people in the game and doesn't have to take out his anger on the students. It never even went to stores because they would have to make the rating so high no one would be able to buy it. The Wolverine can't get past thirty. Did you use cheat codes or something?"

"No," she answered as another person was beheaded.

"But…how…I…you have to be the devil to play this game! I only got to level six before I got sick!"

"Leave her alone," Rogue told him. Apparently, she'd be listening. "Everyone has their little sadistic tendencies."

"Some more than others," Bobby glared at her momentarily. "But seriously, they say Hitler wouldn't be able to play level ten!"

Jean narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen, Ice Man. I'm still your teacher and we have classes tomorrow. If you don't stop calling me Hitler, I'm going to use you as my Guinea pig when we do non-powered self-defense!"

This shut him up. He sat back on the couch and put an arm around Amara, who leaned against him again. But Jean didn't want to play anymore. She leaned over and shut the system down, returning the controller before standing up and stretching out her limbs.

Luckily, at that moment Rachel and Scott were seeking her. "We're going to take the dog for a nice long walk," her boyfriend explained. "Do you want to come with us? If you're feeling up to it."

"That sounds great." She looked down at her pajamas. "Let me just change, ok?"

Rachel nodded. "Take your time. We, uh, kinda have to find the dog."

She chuckled. "Ok, I'll be down in five." Jean jogged up the stairs and into her room. All of a sudden, she felt a little disoriented. It was as if the world had fallen out beneath her and she tugged it back under her feet. The room shook around her.

When she'd finally stabilized herself, everything seemed to have shifted a foot to the left. "Whoops…" Jean decided she'd just move it all back later. Instead, she decided to open the closet and pull out a shirt to wear. But, unfortunately, it didn't just open. It flew off its hinges and landed by her feet.

Jean held back a scream, desperate to calm her heart down. "I just used too much power. That's it. It's ok." Deciding that her TK currently wasn't at her disposal, she picked up the door and leaned it against the wall next to her half open closet.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "It's Rachel!"

She didn't really care if Rachel saw her change; it was her daughter after all. It's basically a mix of her and Scott's body. A brief image of his muscular form with a few of her certain feminine traits flashed through her head, but she shook it away. "Come on in."

The smaller redhead slid inside and quickly closed the door behind her. "Whoa, what happened to your closet?"

"Door just fell off," she shrugged, not wanting to explain about her malfunctioning powers. "It was pretty old." Jean looked through her closet, trying to imagine what she wanted to wear on the walk when Rachel gasped excitedly. "What? What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to rearrange molecules?" she asked, staring enviously.

"What?" Jean repeated, then stared down at her clothes. She was wearing something completely different. "I…I just…I didn't…"

Rachel sighed wistfully. "Mom always did that. She loved playing pranks on Dad. I never really got it yet."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she finally spat out.

"Huh?" Rachel blinked. "You can't do this on accident. That's like saying that you accidentally did a quadruple flip in midair."

Jean bit her bottom lip. "I really didn't mean to. I just…"

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be modest, it doesn't suit you." She stuck her tongue out at her mother, then dragged her back out into the hallway. "Let's go!"

They went downstairs and slipped on their sneakers that were by the front door. Scott had been waiting and slipped the leash on to Sarina's collar. The trio decided to take the scenic route, though no one talked for a few minutes.

Jean searched her mind for any current news that she hadn't told them. "Oh, by the way, I came up with a codename," she said. Though originally she'd planned to tell her whole team at once, but these two were more of her family than anyone back in Connecticut.

"Really?" Scott looked over at her, interested in this. "What is it?"

"Phoenix."

"That's nice," Scott nodded. "Cyclops and Phoenix…sounds like a mythological comic book."

Everyone but Rachel chuckled. "Where'd you get it from? I mean, that's sort of random, don't you think?"

"Actually, it's from a bedtime story my dad used to tell me," Jean explained. "I think I originally heard it when my sister Sara had a family tree assignment. Our family is pretty boring, so he made something up."

"Can I hear?" Rachel requested. "I mean, even if it is just a story, it's my family too."

Jean thought it over. "Sure, give me a second to remember." A few minutes later, she said, "Well, the Grey family originated in Ireland."

"Big surprise," Scott snorted, fooling with his girls' hair.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Anyway, the matriarch of our family was Aideen Grey. She'd married Nathan Grey and the two had four boys and one girl. Of course, this was nothing too special, except that she was known in her town to be a healer. It was always in private and even after they were healed, no one could quite understand how it happened. All they would remember was a fiery heat and they were fine.

"Eventually, people from all over came to seek her help. And they called her the Phoenix Woman, because the way she could pull someone back from the edge of death and gave them a new life was like a Phoenix beginning a new."

"That's a nice story," Scott told her.

"I'm not done yet!" Jean grinned. "Anyway, Aideen wasn't just a healer. She was also sort of an activist. She took it upon herself to try and rid her patients and friends of a corrupt government. But she was caught, and despite the protest of the citizens, was put to death. Unfortunately for them, they decided that she was also a witch and should burn to death."

"She promised all of her friends that she would return someday and set everything right again; Aideen felt that it was her responsibility to help the world with her power. And as the flames roared around her, she recited:

_Fear not, everyone,  
I shall try not to stray.  
Please trust me when I promise,  
I'll return some day._

_My descendents shall come,  
And avenge this horrid deed.  
I shall consume the fire of my heir,  
To once more help those in need._

_They can not presume to break me,  
To rip me from my core  
With it I shall rise from the ashes,  
Better and brighter than ever before._"

Jean smiled lightly. "Needless to say, when I turned that in for my family history project, I got an A."

Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It was a great story."

"What makes you guys think it's just a story?" Rachel asked quickly. "I mean, there's a good chance it could be real."

Her parents gave her a look. "C'mon, Rach, it's just something my dad told me."

"I've never known the grandpa from my world as one to lie; maybe it's different here." Rachel called Sarina back from where she was chasing a squirrel. "Maybe she was a mutant. I heard about Apocalypse. If there were mutants that far back, there's just enough of a chance that there could be one in Aideen Grey's time. She might have had healing powers, maybe even TK and telepathy like us!"

Jean put a hand on Rachel's arm and was suddenly surrounded by fire and smoke and cries of some sort. When she took her hand away, it was gone. "Maybe, Rach. Maybe."

* * *

A/N: This is more of an explanatory chapter than anything else and I wanted to get this out before school starts, which is in less than 12 hours. That's why it's not beta'd or anything, just set out how I wrote it. I'll probably go back and replace it with a fixed chapter later, but enjoy this for now. 

This is probably insanely different from the comic origin of how she got her powers, but

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Carby6: I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for reading.

DOJ: Well, basically my theory is that Magneto is pissed at Kurt because he had to deal with a pregnant Mystique. I can just hear him while operating on our fuzzy dude, "You know, she made me go out at three in the morning to get her Reese's ice cream and dill pickles! Do you know how far away the nearest 7-11 is from our castle? REALLY FUCKING FAR!"

Wen1: Here is the origin for her codename. You'll be getting more information about the SUV and the crash soon.

Amazing Redd Phoenix: I have a suspicious feeling that everyone in the world lives in either Florida or Michigan, they just don't know it. And I disagree about the original Phoenix. She destroyed one planet and Scott and Jean weren't married yet, so she couldn't exactly destroy their marriage. That trophy goes to one bitch slut Emma Frost.

Jenskott: Mine version is going to be different from the original in a lot of ways, though I'm trying my best to stay close to the original. Here's a bit more about the Danger Room trashing, I'll be showing more in the next chapter. I really love writing the Rachel scenes; I miss the in character ones like in the Excalibur comics. The ones where she likes Emma are just…well, bad. Let's leave it at that.

Slickboy444: Here's some more about the Phoenix. I have a ton to tell about Rachel, but it really isn't the right time yet. I hope you stick around for it. I'm so happy you enjoy my Bobby/Amara.

Strayphoenix:hands over a pack of Entenmann's chocolate chip: Yay, you got it right! I'm very happy you're enjoying the fic so much. I love doing a great job for everyone, though I'm not sure this chapter is really up to par.

Rogue14: The fact that everyone likes Bobby/Amara is so great. I love writing them. Here's the story about the codename. Hope you enjoy it.

Callisto: Oh, I don't think you're weird. I'm thrilled that you enjoy this so much. I love the dog too. Probably because she's based on mine. I hope you like this new chapter.

Jacx: Thank you!

Diaz F: The reason for the name Phoenix is explained here. I'm happy that you like Bobby/Amara. Thanks for reviewing.

Sweetmidnight: That makes me so happy. I hope you like this new chapter as well!


	11. Alone Time

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Eleven: Alone Time

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

Dedicated to Ranchan. Happy birthday, sweetie!

* * *

That evening after dinner, Jean approached Logan and asked if she could see the damage done to the Danger Room. After a moment's hesitation, he agreed and escorted the family to the back. "It's not pretty, but see for yourself." 

As her stomach dropped, she took in the wreckage. The ceiling had completely collapsed, there was glass everywhere from the window shielding the control room, and it seemed as if everything had been on fire. Unless you'd have watched the fight, no one would have ever been able to tell that a Sentinel had been in there; now it was just scraps of burning metal.

"Damn fires just won't stay out," Wolverine grumbled as he sprayed one with a fire extinguisher.

"What on Earth could have done this?" Scott asked in disbelief.

A wave of nausea passed over Jean and the realization hit her. She'd done this. She was the horrible creature that had destroyed the room, threatening everything and everyone that was around it. _No! I wouldn't do that! _She protested her own ideas, wrapping arms around herself as if to shrink into her own body. _It was an accident! _

Her own memories contradicted her. She heard the class break, smelt the smoke and scent of burning metal, felt the flames on her skin. They were comforting almost, warm and gentle as they licked at her.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked her suddenly, jerking her from her semi-conscious state. "You look kind of pale."

The men looked at her too. "It's not safe for you guys to be in here. C'mon, let's leave," Logan instructed. The redheads silently agreed and left for the clean air of the house.

Rachel's arm was wrapped around her, stroking the bare skin of her arm. The feeling comforted her mother immediately. There was a feeling of complete safety with her daughter, a kind that could be found no where else, not even with Scott. Maybe it was the knowledge that the future would happen. Possibly it was having someone that could begin to understand what you were going through. Whatever it was, she was thanking god she was there.

Jean went into her room and lay on her bed. Her eyes closed automatically, reveling in the silence and calm that was in the area. The need to vomit was slowly going away, replaced only with a deep feeling of regret. "I didn't mean to," she told herself. "It was an accident." Yet, even so, she was too ashamed to admit it, to admit that once again she had no control over her wants and needs.

It only then occurred to her that the total destruction had been what she wanted.

Before she could think about this some more, her door opened. Scott smiled at her in the way that made her knees weak and her heart melt, and she wondered briefly why Rachel was an only child. Right now she desperately wanted to be held by this man. "Hey, Jean."

As he took a seat on the edge of her bed, she pulled him towards her for a kiss. "Hey, yourself."

Scott ran a hand through her soft red hair, smiling at her lovingly. "Are you ok? You seemed a little sick in the Danger Room. Or what's left of it at least."

"I'm fine," she told him with a forced smile. Jean snuggled his strong body, enjoying the safety she felt there. He held her close, giving her light kisses before an idea came over him. Scott got up and went to the door. She pouted. "What are you doing?"

"Locking this door. Because I know if I don't, one way or another, Rachel will find a way to get in here." He turned the lock triumphantly.

Jean cocked a red eyebrow. "She's telekinetic, Scott. If she wants that door open, it will be open."

He considered this. "Be right back." Unlocking the door, he called out down the stairs. "Rachel!"

"YEAH?"

"You don't have any reason to come upstairs and bother your mother anytime soon, do you?"

"Um…no, I don't think so."

"Good. And that goes for the rest of you too." He closed the door and faced his girlfriend, looking very proud of himself. "Now, where were we?"

Jean stood up and kissed him. "Right about here, I believe…"

Mid-way through their kiss, there was another knock on the door. Scott groaned against Jean's lips. "I do believe there's a conspiracy against us." She giggled and watched as he opened the door with a glare. "What do you want, Bobby?"

"That five bucks you owe me," the Iceman held out his palm.

Scott pulled out his wallet and handed him a bill. "I'll give you ten if you keep away for the rest of the night and make sure everyone else does too."

"Awesome! And how do you expect me to do that? Ice the stairs?"

"Any way you possibly can, Drake. Now go!" The door slammed shut on the younger X-man's face and Scott sighed in relief. "Let's move out. We'll go far, far away. How's Alaska sound?"

"Cold," she admitted. "Lately, I've been a lot more particular towards heat."

Scott smirked. "I think I can handle that." He leaned over and kissed her, letting her lean back on her soft comforter. His lips gently teased over her neck, listening to her giggle happily. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

"Not in the past hour or so," Jean replied, matching her lips to his. "But I love you too."

His hands stroked the bare skin of her arms, wrapping around her waist and rubbing her back. "Have I possibly said anything about wanting to be with you forever?" Scott rested his head between her chin and collarbone, taking in her sweet scent.

Jean's long fingers ran through his soft hair. "Well, I do believe Rachel would appreciate that."

"I'm not talking about Rachel," he sighed, looking her in the eyes. "I'm talking about us. I really love you, Jean."

"I love you too. You know that." They kissed again, passionately, bodies intertwining. When they finally broke apart, he pushed the hair around her face aside, feeling her chest rise and fall with each deep breath. "Scott…"

He nuzzled her neck, giving a little nip and licking directly under her ear. "I'm serious when I say I want us to be together forever. The two of us…what we have…I can't even explain it, but…"

She put a gentle finger to his lips. "I know." Jean leaned up and kissed him harder, locking the door and sliding her desk chair in front of it with her telekinesis. She had a lot of things on her mind, but right now, for this night, that wasn't important.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, the first thing she realized was that there was a very handsome guy in bed next to her. This was not at all unwanted and she laid a light kiss on his forehead. It occurred to her that she had no reason to get up, and snuggled back into his arms. 

"Jean?" Rachel called from outside her door. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, shit," she whispered. "Scott, wake up!" Jean pushed him lightly, while yelling to her daughter, "Just a minute!"

The man next to her rolled over. "What's going on?"

"Rachel's outside and she wants to come in!" Jean hissed. "Get under the bed!" He cursed and crouched on the side farthest from the door as she grabbed her bathrobe and opened up. "Morning, Rach. Something wrong?"

The younger redhead gave her a weird look. "No…I was just wondering if you were up yet. Breakfast was a while ago, so…"

"I'm…I'm just not hungry this morning, I guess. If that's all you wanted, then I guess I'll see you later." She started to shut the door when Rachel put her foot in the space.

"You know, Jean, I just wanted to tell you something," Rachel smirked.

She ran a hand through her hair. "What's that?"

"Why the hell would I care if you and Scott are sleeping together? I'm your _daughter_. Because you slept together I exist. In fact, I support it. Always wanted a baby brother or sister." The younger girl grinned widely, then peeked inside the room. "Keep up the good work, Scott!"

He peeked over the side of the bed and gave a little wave as both of her parents blushed. "Ok, you can go now," Jean pushed the other redhead into the hallway.

"But you know…even if I don't care, a certain Professor and Wolverine might. So you might wanna be a little more careful next time. Anyway, see you guys later!" She gave a quick wave and went downstairs.

Her mother went back into her room as Scott started pulling on his clothes. "Well, um…that went well?" He attempted.

"At least it was only Rachel," she sighed, then smiled at him. "But, other than that…I'd say it went very well."

"I'd have to agree." He kissed her lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm going to go hop in the shower. You wouldn't happen to want to go with me, would you?"

She considered it. This was a very tempting offer. "Give me a minute, I'll meet you there."

He grinned widely at her, giving her a large kiss. "Alright. Love you."

"I love you too," Jean watched as he left her room, than sank down to sit at the foot of her bed. Last night had been amazing to say the least. She got up and glanced in the mirror, wondering if she looked any different from the night before.

Her reflection stared back at her, surrounded by flames and in the background there were ruins of buildings, bodies, everything her mind could bring up. "No! No no no!" She stumbled back quickly, averting her eyes and burying her face in her hands. "That's not me. That's not me!"

In a minute, she gained enough courage to glance back at the mirror. It was normal again, just a very pale redhead. "Just…a…delayed nightmare," she justified to herself. "That's all it was."

Before anything else could happen, she ran towards the bathroom, slipping inside. Her body was immediately comforted by the steam that had already started to build in the small room. Scott glanced at her, noticing she was out of breath. "You ok?"

"Fine," she smiled, lying through her teeth. "Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

Rachel Summers was bored. Having a bored mutant was never a good thing, and generally led to property damage. Generally, Logan would tell her to go work out, but with no Danger Room, that would be rather hard to accomplish. 

Unfortunately for Rogue, she was in the vicinity when the crisis occurred. "Rogue, I'm bored."

"Ah'm not your activities director. Find somethin' to do that doesn't involve complainin' to me!" She looked back at the Blue Collar Comedy Show on television.

Rachel knew that of all the people in the house, Rogue was one of the last ones you wanted to push. Not that she couldn't take her, she definitely could, and it just would do no good to start a fight. With a sigh, she got up and left the den, looking for anyone.

"Hey, Professor, what are you doing?" she asked him eagerly, peering into his office.

He looked up from the box he had been examining. "Actually, just going through old files and pictures. I have some things I think you might be interested in."

"Really?" She went into the room and stood across from him next to his desk. "Like what?"

"Well, for a while your parents were my only students. They were actually the first students when I decided to form the Institute. Ororo and Logan were grown by then." He handed her a picture of her mother looking slightly nervous. Rachel checked the back, where it read "Jean's first day at Bayville."

"It took her a few days to get used to it here," Xavier confided. "Unlike you, she didn't fit in immediately. Of course, back then it was only Scott, Ororo, Logan and I. She had very little control of her abilities. Her telepathy was completely out of control and it took a lot of concentration to lift even the simplest items. But, as they all do, she grew into her powers."

Rachel nodded. "She's certainly not having any trouble lifting things with her TK now…"

The professor looked at her curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I just know she's very powerful." The redhead looked into the box, pulling out more photos. Most of them were of her parents when they were about her age. It seemed to her that they were already in love. "Can I keep one of these?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, dear. Choose anyone you'd like," Xavier smiled at her, packing up some of the old files he wanted to store.

She flipped through the photos until two caught her eyes. The first was Scott teasing her by attempting to put a flower in her hair. Jean was laughing, face alight with happiness. In the second, Scott was giving Jean a kiss along with what seemed to be a Christmas gift if the mistletoe hovering above their heads was any hint. "Both of these are wonderful," she told him.

He looked over at the pictures she was holding out. "Ah, yes. I do remember taking those. And as the photographer, I'd be honored if you had both of them."

"But they're yours. I can't just take your pictures." She really wanted to keep them, but she had the real thing and one day Xavier would only have memories.

"No, I want you to have them. I have plenty and I do believe they'll mean a great more to you than they will in a box in the attic." He gestured around to the photos placed all around his office. "Now, why don't you go run along while I finish my belated spring cleaning?"

"Thank you!" Rachel gave him a hug and admired the pictures again. "This really does mean a lot to me."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

She grinned at him, then ran upstairs to her room. After a moment's deliberation, she decided to place the pictures in the mirror over her dresser. It was a perfect view from her bed, where she could look at them whenever she wanted. Truth be told, these had reminded her of almost exactly the same ones she'd seen of her parents back home. It was comforting and the room suddenly felt a lot more like home.

* * *

In her room next door, Jean also collapsed on her bed. For the past two hours, she'd been working nonstop on her telekinesis. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten any closer to controlling it. Every time she got frustrated, it would spin out of control again and it was making her exhausted. 

"Hey, Jean," Kurt poked his head in. "Uh…redecorating?"

"Just trying out some new stuff," she told him, which wasn't exactly a lie. "Something you need?"

"There are some men waiting for you downstairs. I think they're from your parent's insurance company," he told her, fiddling with the hologram watch that was currently on.

She smiled at him. "Oh, thanks." The two of them went down stairs, where two men in suits were waiting. "I'm Jean Grey?"

"Miss Grey, I'm Mr. Sanchez and this is Mr. Range. We're here about your car that you had the accident in." He handed her a manila folder. "Here are some pictures of the scene after we got to it."

She pulled them out of packet, gasping at the wreckage. The SUV was crushed by rocks, leaving nothing more than a scrap of metal. Apparently, the passenger door had been ripped open, but by the look over the scratches, she was pretty sure it hadn't been the insurance company.

"Miss, can you tell us what happened that night?" Mr. Range asked.

"I was going for a drive to clear my head and it started to rain. Then when I was on the cliff, I got a flat. Luckily there was a spare, but after I had replaced it a tree was hit by lightning and struck the hood of the car. The edge of the cliff wasn't strong enough to hold it and it just toppled over. It was a good thing someone came by to pick me up about ten minutes later," she explained.

To the side, Kurt and Scott exchanged a glance. That hadn't been what she'd told them.

Mr. Sanchez nodded. "Alright then. We should be contacting your parents with a quote by the end of the week. Thank you for your time, Miss Grey."

"Not a problem," she responded with a smile as she showed them out. When she returned back to her friends, Kurt was looking at the pictures and whistled lowly. "How does anyone deal with something like that? I'm not sure I could handle it."

Jean shrugged and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I try not to think about it." Kitty waved to them as she walked past, talking to Lance on the phone. Jean suddenly got a burst of inspiration of what she could possibly do to help her powers. Within a second, she got the information from the blue boy she needed, hoping he didn't notice. "Hey, Scott, can I borrow your car for a little while? I have to run a few errands."

"Only if you promise not to drive it off a cliff." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her with a grin.

"Oh, hahaha." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I shouldn't be gone too long. Love you!"

"I love you too, Jean."

Jean waved to the two of them before grabbing her purse and walking outside towards the convertible. She had a woman named Agatha Harkness to see.

* * *

A/Ns: Well, my birthday was yesterday so I went on a cruise to the Bahamas and got seasick. But I decided that I wanted to come home today and finish this up for you guys! The big stuff is starting soon, I promise you that. Oh, and just because I thought I'd mention it, I got a henna tattoo of a Phoenix on my cruise. I'm such an obsessed fangirl… 

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Jacx: Well, I'm glad you thought it was interesting. Thanks for reviewing.

DOJ: I'm glad you like my Magneto theory. I can't think of any other reason he'd want to do anything to our favorite fuzzy elf. The reason they think that there might be more than one person in the Danger Room was that the level of power was so high and they've never encountered anyone with such a great amount. The only machine left was the total energy and since that's what they got, they figured that there was a chance for more than one person to be in there.

Wen1: I'm glad that you like it so much! The Phoenix is coming!

Slickboy444: This is certainly only the beginning of major things and they're all going to start to happen in the next chapter. I hope you like this one, thank you for reviewing!

Rogue14: That's my way that she got the Phoenix codename at least. Thanks for reading!

Diaz F.: I'm so happy you like my explanation. Rachel will definitely mean something big when it comes to the Phoenix, but I'm not giving it away yet. And Rachel is from a separate future, where things may not happen the same way as they do in our dimension.

Amazing redd phoenix: I'm very glad you're enjoying it, I'm doing my best to make my version as good as possible. And poor us who had to start school early. I hope you're doing well.

Whylime: The entire thing with Aideen is completely me. I don't think it has anything to do with canon and if it does, well, then I must be a hell of a psychic. Oh, and cookies for spotting Dazzler!

Anna: I'm glad you're liking the story. Both Jean and Rachel could rearrange molecules in the comics, but I'm not sure if it's a Grey thing or just a telekinetic thing, even though I've never seen Betsy do it. Then again, I only have a few Psylocke comics, so I could just miss it. If I find out the answer, I'll be sure to let you know!

Sweetmidnight: Yes, Rachel does have something to do with Aideen, but I'm not going to tell you what it is yet. You'll just have to keep reading.

Anna Marie Raven: Rogue was sleeping on the couch to allow Kitty to have her privacy. What a great roommate, right?

Telepathic Angel: I'm so happy you liked it! I hope you like this chapter.

Strayphoenix: The poem is mine, I thought it up while I was laying in the pool, which is probably why it's not one of my favorites that I've written. I can't wait to see your Phoenix poem! Thanks for all the nice compliments, stray!


	12. Willpower

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Twelve: Willpower

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

Agatha's house was only a twenty minute drive out of town. Apparently, from what she'd learned from Kurt, Mystique wanted her around in case Wanda's powers got out of hand again. Jean knew, of course, that the next time Agatha helped out had been when Mystique had turned into a statue, so obviously it worked out well for everyone. 

Her home residence was exactly what she expected of the elderly witch: small, dark, covered with trees and almost completely hidden back from the road. No amount of creepy surroundings was going to turn Jean away though. The convertible pulled on to a small dirt path that could have been considered a driveway many decades ago, but that was all she was provided.

It didn't take more than a minute for Agatha to open the door. The old woman peered out hesitantly, suspiciously. Jean realized that she most likely didn't get any visitors. "Hello? You're Agatha Harkness, right? I'm Jean Grey."

Agatha didn't answer, and continued to stare at the young redhead impassively, forcing her to continue her blathering. "I know Kurt and Wanda. You helped her control her powers and I was hoping you could help me with mine. Lately, they've just been so out of hand and I'm worried…"

"Come in." The door was opened further; apparently, Mystique's old friend had sensed the desperation in Jean's voice and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Jean wrapped her arms around herself. The house was surprisingly chilly. "Everything has just been so crazy lately. I didn't know where else I could go."

She nodded in response, then gestured for Jean to sit on a small round table for two. The witch went about setting up crystals and candles that seemed to be for more than just ambiance. Jean gently placed her hand into the top of the flame of one of the candles, recalling from science classes that as long as she didn't touch the blue part that she would be fine. The flame seemed to wrap around her hand elegantly, dancing over the top of her skin.

When Agatha sat across from her, Jean put both hands in her lap, looking at the older woman for guidance. "Just relax," she instructed. "Let your thoughts flow." Her green eyes drifted shut as Agatha's hands encircled around her head, plunging into her thoughts.

_A redheaded child was playing with a blonde girl of about the same age. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company, as best friends tend to do. There was a strong bond between them, an unspoken connection between the two girls. But then the blonde wasn't there anymore and all the redhead felt was a surge of undeniably torturous pain shooting through her body, destroying her heart. _

_It was a long time before the pieces would come back together. No one quite understood the emptiness, the lack of something Jean felt. It wasn't until she met a boy named Scott Summers did her heart begin to repair. He was a kindred spirit; she'd never felt more comfortable with anyone in her entire life, including family. Including Annie._

_Healing is a slow process, and even slower when the world seemed to want to do everything to make sure it doesn't happen. A bit of happiness tried to pull away at any chance. Her fear of losing control, of a rapid leap in her abilities, only made that transition worse. More than anything, she didn't want what had happened with Annie to happen again. But that wasn't her choice._

_The world seemed to constantly fall out from under her. Even when she was struggling on the solid ground, something was always missing. A void that refused to be filled. Scott, though he made a otherwise unbearable situation livable at least, was unable to close what was left of her soul._

_There was someone else who helped though. The smaller redhead seemed to be a catalyst for her healing. Jean had heard before about children filling up empty space in people's lives, but had never understood that until the day she'd first seen her daughter. But though she filled up a gap within her heart, an open wound still ripped through her soul._

_Buried in the deepest depths of her being was more. Things she'd hidden from herself. A fire, a burning passion. But it was slipping away from her faster than she could catch and acknowledge it. _

Agatha suddenly pulled away and Jean realized that her cheeks had been flowing with tears that she quickly wiped away. "I can not help you."

"What?" Jean gripped the edge of the table in order to hold herself up. "What do you mean you can't help me? You helped Wanda!"

"You and Wanda are not the same," the witch told her shortly. "Her anger was the barrier from her control. That was something she could work through. Your problem is different."

"I can't work through this?" she insisted. "Why? I don't understand!"

The candles went out together without a single gust of wind. "She had everything she needed. It is missing. You no longer have it."

"What?" Jean cried. "What is missing?"

Agatha fixed her with a steely glare. "You know what is gone. Whether you realize it now or not, you know."

The redhead placed her head in her hands, shoulders shaking with a sob. "What am I supposed to do now? What's going to happen?"

Her face relaxed a bit; she could understand the desperation behind Jean's words. "Whatever you have been faced lately will continue, though worsen considerably as time goes on. I don't know any specifics, as I am not a fortune teller."

"I…I…Thank you for your time, I guess," she whispered, managing to stand up slowly. Her cheeks were stained from the tears that refused to stop.

"I do wish I could help, but this is out of my powers. I believe it to be out of the reach of anyone's powers. Wanda was strong. You seem to have a power of Titanic proportions, one that the gods would have trouble concealing." Agatha fixed Jean with her grey eyes. "If anyone can help you, it's you."

Jean nodded. "Thank you. I…I should go now. Excuse me." She quickly walked past the woman and out the front door down the path to Scott's car. Before even bothering to stick the key in the ignition, Jean rested her forehead against the steering wheel, letting the tears and emotions take over again. Before this meeting, she had believed someone could help her. Now, the only thing she could count on had disappeared.

Jean Grey was out of hope.

* * *

On the ride back to the Institute, she practiced what she was going to say and the smile she would have to plaster on her face. Scott was waiting for her as she walked into the house and he intercepted her with a quick kiss. "Hey, you." 

"What's up?" She looked at him quizzically. "Did something happen when I was gone?"

"I just missed you. Am I not allowed to miss you?" He put an arm around her waist. "And I missed my car too. It's ok, isn't it?"

Jean elbowed him in the stomach playfully. "I rank slightly above your car? Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, you and Rachel share that number one spot, but I'm thinking of adding some new speakers in the convertible, so you'd better watch out." Scott barely managed to land a kiss on her neck as Jean walked into the rec room in mock anger.

Rachel was lying on the couch with Sarina curled up next to her. Jean leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed her on the forehead. "Scott likes the convertible better than he likes us. Are you offended?"

"Nah, you like me better than you like him, so it all works out," the younger redhead grinned at her father.

"Pick on Scott hour, is it?" He put a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt. Alright, how about I take the two of out you to dinner? Just the three of us."

The dog sat up at the sounds of dinner, tail wagging excitedly. "Sounds good to me," Rachel told him. "My movie's on for another hour, but I'll be ready to go after that."

Scott checked his watch. "Ok, how about we go at six so you're not rushing after your movie's over." He kissed his girlfriend. "I'm going to go take a shower. Logan made me run the New Recruits through a complex field study earlier. You planned not to be here for that, didn't you?"

"Oh, you caught me," she grinned. "Now go shower." He gave a wave to his girls as Jean looked at the movie Rachel on the television. "So what are you watching anyway?"

"It's called Escaflowne. It's good, but a little weird."

"In what way?" Jean sat on the arm of the sofa, stroking Rachel's hair.

"Well…You know, it's nothing. I'm probably just imagining it." Rachel refocused her attention as it came back from commercial.

Her mother smiled and stood up. "Well, I have some things to do. Enjoy."

On her way home, one thing Agatha told her had stuck in her head. She may have not been a fortune teller, but there were mutants who were. After making sure the Professor was in his office, she snuck towards Cerebro. When Mystique had pretended to be the professor, they'd arranged it so that it would respond to her presence as well.

After scanning her eyes, the mechanical voice told her, "Welcome, Jean Grey."

She sat down at the chair and eased the helmet over her head, connecting with the system. "Find Destiny," she requested of the system, powering it with her mind.

Cerebro went through their files of mutants, landing on Destiny's profile:

**Destiny:**

**Name: **Irene Addler  
**Power: **Ability to foretell the future.

The profile changed to a map of the continental United States. As she concentrated on Destiny, the map zoomed in farther and farther until it centered on a certain address. 17392 Cypress Way, Pleasant Ridge, Michigan. From what she could see, it was like a suburb of Detroit, how Kitty's Northridge was right next to Chicago.

After memorizing the address and writing it down on the scrap of paper she'd brought with her, Jean shut down Cerebro and went upstairs to her bedroom, searching a travel website for the cheapest tickets she could find. Her parents gave her a credit card for absolute emergencies, and every few weeks they would put money in her bank account.

She ordered her ticket and packed a small bag, hiding it under her bed when she was finished. When she was finished, Jean laid on her bed, resting her eyes. This day, as well as the ones that had preceded it, had exhausted her.

At ten to six, Jean made herself get out of bed and changed into fresh clothes. Scott and Rachel were already waiting downstairs. "So, where do my girls want to go?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway?"

"It's up to you, Rach," her mother told her graciously.

The girl thought about it. "Oh, Bobby and Amara said they went to the new Hard Rock Café and that it rocked, for lack of a better adjective. Can we go there?"

"Sounds good to me," Scott said, making a quick u-turn.

It seemed that they had the best luck. The trio arrived right before the dinner rush started and sat in a nice booth. Jean and Scott sat on one side, with their daughter on the other. After they finished dinner, her parents were having coffee as Rachel yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" Jean asked, reaching over the table and squeezing her hand.

"I woke up at five thirty this morning, got beat up by the Wolverine, took a shower, ate breakfast, went through the torture course with the New Recruits—thanks for that, by the way, Scott. Why wouldn't I be tired?"

Scott held his hands up in defense. "Hey, Logan made me. Plus, you're not a New Mutant, you didn't have to do it."

"Well, Uncle Logan said that if I didn't want to after this morning it was ok, and I took it as a challenge," Rachel shrugged.

Jean glanced at her boyfriend. "We all know where you got that from. You know, if you think all this working out is getting too much for you…"

"Oh my god, no way! I mean, that would make me a wimp. The daughter of the two greatest superheroes ever can't be a wimp."

The two looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Rachel shrugged and toyed with the straw in her glass. "You always have been to me."

Her parents exchanged a smile as Scott slipped a few bills into the check and stood up. "Everyone ready?"

The girls followed him outside the door, Jeans arm wrapped comfortably around Rachel's shoulders. Scott had to check on something for Xavier so the mother and daughter pair went up to Rachel's room.

The younger girl just pushed off her shoes and slipped into bed, smiling happily as Jean stroked her forehead. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Jean," Rachel smiled. "Hey, Jean?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Would it be ok with you if I called you Mom?"

Her green eyes closed in content. "Of course, Rach. Of course."

The young girl finally drifted to sleep, and after giving her a kiss, Jean went to her room. Her printed tickets glared at her from her desk, only making her feel guilty. "I'm coming back," she told the paper. "I just have to know what I'm going to have to face first."

Her plane was leaving in a few hours, and she needed time to fly into NYC. Even with everything else out of control, that didn't fail. Pulling a pen out of her pencil holder, she wrote a quick note:

"Dear everyone,

I had to go out of town for a few days. Please don't worry, I promise I will be back as soon as possible. As always, if you need to find me, you know how to do it.

Rachel, please watch out for your father for me. We both know he needs it.

Love, Jean."

She placed the piece of paper on her pillow, and grabbing her bag and purse, crawled out her window and took off from the roof. The scenic view was more gorgeous than she could have ever imagined, and she smiled at the Empire State Building as she flew closer.

Jean landed a few blocks away from La Guardia before going into the airport and checking in. With a half hour before the plane left, she was in one of the small stores with a cup of Starbucks coffee, looking for something to read.

A book caught her eye. "'Confessions of a Shopaholic', huh?" she smirked. "Kitty'll love this. Amara and Tabby too probably." Planning on reading it on the plane and giving it to her friends after she got back, Jean purchased it and went to go wait in her terminal.

Of course, she didn't blame the book for not keeping her attention. With so much going through her head, she couldn't help thinking back to a few weeks ago, when she had read the professor's mind. A feeling of complete terror washed over her again. "Am I going to die?" she whispered to herself.

The only answer was a stewardess over the intercom. "Rows 7-15 on flight 3902 to Detroit now boarding."

That was her and she sat in her window seat, knowing there was no turning back now. Not surprisingly, she fell asleep even before they begun to taxi, not awakening until two hours later when the passenger next to her said they had landed.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait for baggage and caught a taxi to the hotel room she'd booked online. It certainly was no Hilton, but it'd do for the day or two she needed it. The address was burning a whole in her pocket, but she doubted that Destiny would help her at this late hour.

So instead, she curled up on the bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Rachel and Scott.

The next morning, Jean showered and used her powers to fly towards Pleasant Ridge, finding Destiny's house after a few minutes of searching. She landed on the side of the house before walking up and ringing the doorbell.

The blind mutant called from behind the door, "Who is it?"

"Miss Addler, my name is Jean Grey. I'm a friend of Rogue's. I was hoping you could help me." The door opened and Jean took that as her cue to step inside.

"I knew you were coming," Destiny told her. "I wasn't sure when, but I knew."

"Yes, well, I'm here now." She took in the bare surroundings besides a few mismatched couches and chairs. "Do you think you can help me?"

Irene sat on one of the couches, gesturing for Jean to do the same. "That depends on what you want me to do."

"Just…My powers are out of control. I talked to Agatha Harkness and she said that there was something missing and no way to hold back anymore. All that destruction I was causing would only increase," she sighed. "I want to know as much detail as you can tell me."

Destiny looked opposite from the woman she was talking to. "It doesn't always work that way."

"But it can, right?" Jean pressed. "Please, I need to know anything at all you can tell me."

"I know…everything." She began. "I've been having visions of you for a while. Since you walked through that door, it has become clear."

Jean reached for the older woman's arm frantically. "Please! Tell me!"

"You're not going to like it…" she sighed.

"I…I have to know."

Irene felt around until she reached Jean's hand and put it to her head. "You are a telepath, are you not? Then see what I have to show you now."

_For a moment, everything was just flames. Flesh burning. Buildings burning. What she was in apparently had been a city at one time. Until she'd gotten there that was. Every living thing was destroyed by her hand. And the best part was, she liked it. The power fueled her, fed her, enriched her very being._

_The chaos of one part spread over the world. She could hear her loved ones calling her, screaming for her to stop. Scott, Rachel, the X-men, her teachers, her family, the New Mutants: everyone. And then they all died, were ripped apart before they vanished off of the Earth she had conquered. _

_Soon everything was hers. Solar systems, galaxies, universes and life itself bended to her command. Words rang through her head, "X-men! I am no longer the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever I am--!"_

"NO!" she screamed, pushing away. Her shaking hands covered her face, trying to push out the memories. "No, oh no, oh god no!"

"I told you that you weren't going to like it," Irene said.

Jean put a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her beating heart. "Is…is there any way to change this future?"

"Nothing is ever set in stone," was the woman's reply.

"So, it can be changed? Right?" She took several deep breaths.

"The chances are slim. My visions have never not come true. The only way I know of is if the person the future is about does something the universe would never expect. A personal sacrifice, if you will," Destiny explained.

Jean sighed and looked at the woman as she stood up. "I'll do it. I'll do anything for this not to come true!"

She nodded. "Very well. Because I do believe that is the only way to save our world."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I was supposed to get the next chapters of Commitment and Bright Lights up, but this was such a mondo important chapter that I really couldn't wait to write it. Pretty much everything that happens in the next few chapters will be very important to the plot. 

Just for those that don't know, Agatha Harkness is the witch from Hex Factor and Deep Impact that helped Wanda with her powers and then when Mystique had been turned into stone. Destiny is Irene Addler, Rogue's foster mother from Rogue Recruit and Self Possessed.

By the way, for those of you who haven't seen the Vision of Escaflowne movie, the entire cast is done by the cast of Evolution. Scott is the main male part, Wanda is the main female and other characters include Jean, Bobby (as a bad guy!), Juggernaut and many more that I can't remember off the top of my head. No wonder Rachel was so freaked out, huh?

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Diaz F.: Yay birthday chocolate! Thank you! The prof and X-men will sense some changes very soon; of course, that's not necessarily a good thing. Later on you will find out how Rachel got here and all about her past.

Whylime: I will be updating my other fics and between you and me, I would have liked to do my fics WHILE cruising the Bahamas, but I wasn't given that choice. I'm glad you liked the scene between Rachel and Xavier, it was fun to write.

Jacx: Thanks for reading!

Wen1: Thank you for the nice birthday wishes. She went to go see Agatha Harkness, who I talked a little bit about in my Author Notes. I hope you liked this chapter!

Rogue14: Well, Aggy kind of helped Jean. Sorta. Maybe. Well, she talked to her and sometimes even talking to people can help. Yeah. Right.

Sweetmidnight: Thank you so much! I had a great birthday. Thanks for reading.

Strayphoenix: I'm glad you like it so much. We do love to build each other's confidence up though. I'm still waiting for updates on your fics! I hope you like this chapter.

Slickboy444: Well, I'm glad you told me the story was dragging a bit. Of course, I know what's going to happen and my beta knows what's going to happen so I guess I didn't notice it so much. In return for being draggy, here's a very major chapter out as soon as I could get it (which includes finishing it at 1 in the morning on a school night). I hope you think it's picking up!

Amazing redd phoenix: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I enjoy stray's fics too. You gotta love Rachel and Nathan (Chris, whatever you want to call him) as animals. I hope you like this chapter too.

DOJ: Yes, Scott and Jean are the greatest couple! I hope you like the Rachel scene in this chapter.

Maddisonavenue: Now you know who Agatha is. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Reddfire: No worries! I got the next chapter out ASAP! I'm so happy you like it and pray you like this one as well.


	13. Fallen

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Thirteen: Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel. I don't own Daniel Epstein, though I'd like to.

Dedicated to Mr. Firestone, who agreed to push our test (and the outlines along with it) back another week so I could finish this chapter.

Note: I urge everyone to check out Strayphoenix's fic "Letter to the Embers." It's a poem about Jean, and one of the most beautiful, heartfelt things I have read.

Last note, I promise: The title of this chapter came from Sarah McLachlan's "Fallen," which I feel perfectly sums this up. If you can listen to the song along with reading this chapter, I think you might understand more of my mind state while I was writing it.

* * *

"Just remember," Destiny reminded her. "What we have seen here today could happen at any time. Ten seconds or ten years, we can not get into the habit of trying to control fate." 

Jean nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your help…I guess…" Leaving the older mutant's house, she began to walk back towards her hotel, much too depressed to even think about flying.

"I…I have to run away," she realized to herself. "Somewhere they'll never find me. Australia! The X-men would never have any reason to go to Australia…" This wasn't even justified in her own mind.

The walk through the suburbs was tiring. Emotionally drained, it began to take a toll on her body, though the more she told herself the plan of running away, the more she knew that she had to do it as soon as possible.

It got more crowded the further she went into the city and she let her thoughts drift and body run on autopilot. In hindsight, this wasn't the best idea. Suddenly, a rough hand pulled her into an alleyway and cold metal was placed to her throat from behind. "Give me your purse," a deep voice ordered.

Jean sighed. "You know, this isn't the best time. I'm really not in the mood."

"Like I care, bitch. Give it to me." The gun pressed deeper into her flesh.

In almost all of the woman's self-defense classes she'd ever taken, they always said to give a mugger what he wanted. These classes generally didn't pertain to telepathic telekinetics who had just learned they had enough power to blow up the universe.

The man was flung against the wall as Jean levitated the gun in mid-air, bending the metal like it was a pipe cleaner. "Listen, idiot. I'm having a really bad day. You're not helping. So you're going to run home to your whores or whoever and you're going to stay there and learn some damn respect for women! Got it!"

She was seeing red—literally. So much that she almost didn't notice him nod furiously before depositing him on his ass. He ran, screaming about devil women. Jean continued on her way, with no tolerance for anything, including the pimp that had tried to recruit her, a guy handing out flyers in a hot dog outfit, and the stupid girl scouts with their stupid cookies that wouldn't take stupid credit cards.

Even her hotel room was no longer a sanctuary. Whoever she had the unfortunate luck to be next door to was having a screaming argument. "Shut up!" Jean pounded on the wall so hard that parts crumbled, but the couple ignored it.

"Please stop…" Her anger was turning into quiet desperation as her head threatened to split apart right there on the spot. At that point, she wasn't sure if she was talking to the neighbors or herself. She had curled on the floor, practically unable to move thanks to the crippling pains shooting through her head.

With her last ounce of strength, she pulled herself into the tiny stall that was supposed to double as a bathroom, throwing up what little she'd eaten into the toilet. Stomach significantly emptied, she began to run the bath, not trusting herself to stand and reach the sink.

The sound of running water was almost soothing. Eyes closed to prevent the fluorescent lights from worsening the throbbing pain, she splashed some water on her burning skin. When the dizziness subsided enough for her to open her eyes, the reflection from the water that looked back at her wasn't pretty. It looked like her, but she knew it wasn't. The reflection was wrong.

Before she could question herself more, a devastating shock went through her body, ripping her apart. A scream tore through her throat, one of desperation, pain beyond measure of anything that had ever been or ever would be. Reserves spent, Jean Grey gave up and let the pain overtake her.

* * *

She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't respond and she wondered if she had died and it was trying to separate itself from her body. Then the pain set in and Jean decided that Heaven was highly overrated. 

"I hear you moaning. Are you awake then?" Destiny? What was Destiny doing in Heaven?

Forcing her eyelids open, the first thing her green eyes managed to focus on was the ceiling. That made sense, since she was lying on the couch. Scanning what she could of her surroundings, everything seemed to be in order, except for the front door and immediate wall supporting the debris. "What happened?"

"You happened." Irene sounded surprised at her ignorance.

"I…I'm not sure I understand," Jean prodded for further information.

"There's a television in front of you. I can't use it, but turn to any station and you'll understand." The woman handed her a mug of tea—she wasn't going to begin to ask how she made it exactly to her liking—and retreated once again into the kitchen.

Finding a remote control, she turned the television on and was greeted by Channel Seven news. "This is Daniel Epstein reporting for Channel Seven, directly above the remains of Detroit."

Jean's heart dropped into her stomach as the cameraman panned over the city—or what was left of it. Every structure had been demolished and more than half the city was burning, dead bodies everyone. She felt as if she would be sick again.

"This is the closest anyone can get to the city at the moment, as the President believes this was an act of terrorist, including bioterrorism at one of the highest levels. Detroit and surrounding suburbs have been demolished. The few Haz Mat teams that have been allowed in have found no one alive yet, and don't expect to. The attack was a complete annihilation."

The redhead began shaking from the couch. "Who…what…?"

"You, Jean," Destiny told her. "And after you were finished you came to be with the last of your energy before losing it. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I would never do anything like this!" She screamed, burying her hands in her head.

The woman was quiet for a minute, before prompting, "Never?" Jean immediately remembered the horrible future visions she'd been shown. Neither of the two believed that they would come to pass so soon. Fear shot through her and she couldn't help but think of what would happen next.

"I…But I don't remember it at all," she whispered in a final defense.

"Brown out, I suppose. It's when you do something you don't like and cover the memories so as to forget about them." Destiny's voice was gravely low.

On the television, they had switched from shots of the wreckage and dead bodies back to the reporter. "So far the estimated death toll will be almost one million civilians, if not more. The government will be looking in to this and means to bring the person or group who did this to justice. For continued coverage, stick with WGN, channel seven."

Jean found it hard to swallow. "I killed one million people."

"You weren't yourself." It was Irene's pathetic way of cheering her up. "When you burst into my house first all I felt were debris before I heard your voice fading and you passed out on the couch. The radio was already turned on, and I heard everything from there."

The disgust she felt in herself made Jean sit up. "I have to leave. I have to go somewhere that I can't hurt anyone else."

"Where?" Irene demanded. "Where can you go where you won't be a threat!"

"I'll figure something out!" Tears of self-loathing fell down her cheeks. "I have to. I won't hurt the ones I love."

Silence greeted her, until, "I wish you luck. And Godspeed."

With an irony that just fit the day she was having, Jean realized that her stuff was at the door. In between the murder of an entire metropolis and the destruction of the city, she'd somehow managed to remember her bags. "I'm sorry about your house," she whispered as a last resort.

"Do not pity me," Destiny instructed, voice hard again. "I have my life; more than a million others have."

The sentence was a knife through her heart and she couldn't force herself to respond as she flew off. The world faded away as she headed towards the clouds, dipping into the new found power to help her go faster. If she was to leave her loved ones forever, she deserved a last goodbye. Even death row prisoners got that.

Before she realized, she had landed on her parent's lawn in Connecticut. This was the house she'd grown up with. Her greatest lost had been here. At the time, she felt she would never get over Annie, never feel a pain such as that again. Right this moment, that pain as a trade in for her current one would be a blessing from God himself.

The door wasn't open. It didn't need to be. Everything she needed opened for her. John and Elaine Grey were in the living room, watching the replays of whatever cameras had gotten shots of what was left of Detroit and Pleasant Ridge. She shrank back from the screen, not sure if she wanted them to see her or not. Their daughter, the mass murderer and destroyer of cities.

But even now she could not fool her mother. "Jean! What are you doing here?" Elaine rushed to her, holding her daughter tightly.

The tension was released as her mother hugged her. Nothing was more comforting than that, but she mentally kicked herself; after what she did, she didn't deserve comfort. "Oh, Mommy," she cried.

Mrs. Grey didn't so much as flinch as tears soaked her shoulder. "Dear, what's wrong?"

From the couch, Mr. Grey stared at his daughter, but decided to go with it in stride. "Have you seen the news, Elaine? Who wouldn't be heartbroken over this catastrophe?"

Jean wrenched herself from her mother's grasp. "I didn't mean to!"

Paling simultaneously, the Greys stared at their youngest daughter in shock. "Hon, what are you talking about?" Her father insisted, standing.

"It was an accident," she pleaded, sobbing freely. "Everything just got so out of control, I couldn't stop it. You have to believe me!"

"This isn't funny, Jean, stop it!" Elaine begged.

"Of course it's not funny, it's the truth!" The young redhead leaned against the wall, curling into herself. "Oh, please, you have to know I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

John inched towards her carefully, "Sweetheart, please." His hand reached out to rest on her shoulder, only meeting a barrier as she backed away, screaming in terror.

"NO! Stop, I don't want to hurt you! Mommy, Daddy…I can't stand to hurt anyone else!"

"It'll be alright, Jean!" Mrs. Grey was crying as well now. "We'll make it alright!"

"How?" She screamed. "I killed one million people! How can that ever be alright?"

Elaine collapsed against her husband as he tried to reason with her, "We…We can figure something out. You said yourself that you didn't mean to."

"It doesn't take back the fact that I did. That's why I'm leaving. So I can never hurt anyone else again." She broke towards the door, only stopping when her mother yelled for her to wait. "I…I love you both so much," Jean explained. "No one could hope for better parents. Tell Sarah I love her too. One day I hope you'll forget about me and be happy. Please…try." Before anything her parents said could hold her back, she took off again, heading towards a final destination.

The Greys stood there in shock, wondering if this was one bad dream. Finally, John said, "I have to call Charles," leaving his wife to quietly sob over their lost daughter.

Professor Xavier was one of the few who were up at the late hour of night at the Institute. He thought that most of his students had gone to bed and was finishing up business that never seemed to get done during waking hours. Needless to say, he was more than surprised to receive a call from his old colleague. "John? Is everything all right?"

"Something's wrong with Jean!" He told the other professor. "She…she came her, saying that it was an accident and she didn't mean to do it."

"Didn't mean to do what?"

"The Detroit massacre."

Xavier's heart stopped. He and the fellow teachers had discussed that it could have been an extremely powerful mutant and though he knew Jean was away, none of them even flirted with the idea that it had been her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. If she hasn't shown up yet, then I'm sure she's on her way. My wife and I believe she wanted to say goodbye to everyone before leaving for good, so as not to hurt any of the people she loved," Mr. Grey explained.

"I…Thank you, John. I do promise I shall take care of it." Hanging up on his friend without another word, he called out telepathically, **_Teachers and X-men, please report to the Ready Room immediately. This is a Code Red and NOT a drill._**

Because the Danger Room had been demolished, they'd set up the Ready Room to talk about strategies to use in battle when they couldn't practice them. More or less, it was a war council room. He'd never thought they'd have to use it so soon, or under these circumstances.

Within three minutes, all X-men were in their uniforms ready to be addressed. "Thank you for arriving so promptly. I'm sorry to pull you out of your beds, but this is an important matter. It's about Jean."

"What about her?" Scott asked. He'd been so worried every since his girlfriend had randomly left.

"I'm sure you all have seen the clips of what happened on television, what they're calling a terrorist attack on Detroit. Well, it wasn't," Charles said simply. "It was Jean."

Everyone was silent until Rogue choked out, "That's a lie."

"My dear, how I wish it were. It seems from the report I got from her parents that our girl has completely lost control of her power. It has grown so large that I'm not sure what she can do about it. She should be on her way here, and I believe our only course of action is to use the new machine Hank and I have been developing." He looked over at the Beast. "Care to explain?"

Mr. McCoy could guess what he was talking about. "It's a helmet that suppresses mutant powers as long as it's on. Though it's still being tested, I don't see any harm of trying it on Jean."

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "We're supposed to fight against Jeannie?"

"Charles, we can't do that!" Storm agreed.

"If there were any other way, I would try it. You know that," the professor took a deep breath. "There…there is no other way. We have to subdue her and get her under control."

His announcement was met once again with silence until Cyclops whispered, "What's our plan?"

"Cyclops, I want you to wait for Jean to come back. Cover your uniform; I don't want her getting whiff of what's going on. The rest of you will be on watch. As soon as she gets in and calmed, we get the helmet on her. Hank, I'd really rather you stay and protect the students as much as possible. If you could teach Kitty the controls…?"

Beast nodded. "Come on, Kitty. You're getting a crash course in How To Take Down Your Best Friend."

The two left and Xavier dismissed everyone else to their positions. As he teleported back to the common area, Nightcrawler ran into Rachel, who came to see what all the commotion had been. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"I…I don't think I'm allowed to tell you, liebchen. I'm sorry." He stroked her cheek, heart aching for his friend.

"Too bad I'm a telepath then." Within a second, she had absorbed the last conversation. "What's going on with Mom?"

The professor wheeled out to where they were standing. "Rachel, go upstairs."

"Professor X, what's--?"

"Go upstairs, Rachel!" He ordered harsher, trying to spare her as much pain as possible.

"But it's my mother!" she protested.

Charles's voice turned soft and dangerous. "I won't ask you again."

The young redhead looked back and forth between the two mutants before rushing to her room. "Do you think that was the right thing to do, sir?" Kurt asked quietly.

"She doesn't need to see this," was his answer.

The blue boy sighed. "None of us do."

* * *

Everyone was correct in assuming that Jean would go home next; as much as she'd grown up with her parents, the Institute had been her home for the past few years. As she flew, she considered her options of where to go. Everywhere there were people, and with the heat she was radiating, she'd melt anywhere else. It was the hardest question to ask: Where do you go to escape yourself? 

Lightly, she landed outside the Institute, realizing that she'd somehow rearranged the molecules of her clothes to form her new uniform. For a fight against her own body, this wasn't completely inappropriate. She snuck inside, putting her bag down as Scott emerged from the rec room in his bathrobe. "Jean?"

"Scott." All of her confidence shed immediately, as she watched him look at her in concern. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep," he told her softly, reaching out and stroking her cheek. She didn't pull away, though she didn't deserve the gentle kindness of his caress.

"I shouldn't be here," she whispered, stepping back.

He frowned. "Why not? This is your home."

"No. Not anymore. Scott, I have to go away." The words were crushing her in a way she'd never realized. "I did something horrible, something I can never make up for."

"I don't care!" Scott insisted, pulling her close. "No matter what you've done, I will always love you." The two kissed frantically before Jean finally broke away.

Her heart pounded so fast she felt she might have a heart attack. "Please, I can't stay. I don't want to hurt you. Just, just let me go."

Scott was too fast for her barriers, grabbing her wrist to keep her from running away. "Jean, we can talk about this. You can't just run away from your problems!"

"There's nothing else to do!" She screamed, pushing him back with much harder force than she'd meant to. Scott crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. "Scott! Oh my god, Scott. Please…Oh, forgive me!" Jean ran out the front door as Scott pulled out his communicator, signaling for the rest of the X-men to go after her.

Storm and Wolverine were already outside. "Calm down, Red, it's just us."

"Jean, child, we can help you!"

She turned to run again, only to face Rogue. "Sugah, I'm sorry about this." Her ungloved hand reached out to touch Jean's bare skin. The connection only lasted for a moment or two until Rogue broke away with a scream, arm on fire and a searing pain through that and more.

Jean screamed in fear even after the fire went out, running the other way, where she stumbled back, avoiding Cyclops's optic blast. This was enough time for Kurt to port over and put the metal helmet on her head. "Hit it, Shadowcat!"

"Sorry about this!" Kitty apologized, quickly punching in the programming. It was working exactly the way Mr. McCoy had taught her and she grinned until the metal warped, ripping and shredding before being tossed everywhere from Phoenix's power. Nightcrawler had just enough time to get away before a piece of shrapnel landed on his body.

"You don't understand!" Jean announced from fifteen feet in the air, a fiery glow emanating from her body. "I can't be controlled!"

From her window on the second floor, Rachel could see everything with wide eyes. She wasn't the only one who was watching, but she was the first of the students to storm down the stairs, where she met the Beast. "Kids, all go back immediately," he ordered, blocking the way.

Rachel wasn't putting up with any of this bullshit anymore. "I'm sorry, Mr. McCoy." Using her telekinesis, she pushed him aside, giving her and the rest of the kids enough time to run outside. The younger redhead ran to Kitty's side, staring up at Jean. "MOM!"

That got the other telekinetics' attention. "Rachel…"

"Jean, where are you going to go?" the Professor reasoned, after everyone was quiet enough that she could hear him. "There will never be a place where you and everyone else are safe until you can control what you can do or you don't have it anymore!"

She understood this and the silent option she'd wrestled with became the only choice. "I know. I know. I'll miss you all, so much."

The telepaths in the crowd were the only ones who understood. "Jean, no!" Charles begged.

"Mom, stop it, please! We love you, we can help!" Kitty held her back as Rachel fought furiously to get to her mother.

"I love you too…" Her voice grew faint. "I guess this is goodbye." With one final burst of power and a strangled cry, the fire burst and then went out.

"JEAN!" Scott cried as he ran forward to catch her falling body. He cradled the dying woman in his arms, his tears dripping down to mix with hers. "Jean, no, please."

She smiled up at him. "Oh, Scott. I'm so glad you're safe…" With that, the fire of Jean Grey, the X-men's Phoenix, went out forever.

* * *

A/N: Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Rogue14: I'm glad you think it's interesting. Hope you like this chapter.

Diaz F.: I can promise you that this follows the comic very very loosely. Though if you ever get a chance to read the Dark Phoenix Saga, I urge you to do so, it's excellent.

DOJ: I try to make it my goal to fit in as many miscellaneous characters as possible and still make it make sense to the plot. Yeah, I'm a shopaholic like in the books. It's gotten me into trouble more than once, I can assure you, but I sympathize with your sister.

Jacx: Scott and Rachel will certainly need each other in coming chapters. Thanks for reading.

Wen1: If your questions were not answered in this chapter, they will be answered in the new two or so, I promise!

Maddisonavenue: Well, by now, you probably know the answer to your question. Thanks for reading.

Sweetmidnight: I'm glad you think so! Thank you so much.

Amazing redd phoenix: Phoenix chapters certainly weren't far away at all. I hope you like this chapter.

Reddfire: I'm so happy you like this story. Thanks for reviewing.

Strayphoenix: I feel like I should hide…Yes, I liked putting in Agatha and Destiny, as well as all my Rachel and JOTT scenes. Don't worry about being bipolar, I am too. So yes…I left off there…and you know what happens now. So I'm gonna run before I get attacked…

Telepathic Angel: I hate writing short chapters, I'm really just a person with too much to say. Every year or so I up my "Each chapter has to be so many words long" by at least 500 words. I hope you like this chapter!


	14. Aftershock

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Fourteen: Aftershock

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

When Rachel Summers woke up the next morning she sat for a minute, trying to remember when she had gone to bed. Slowly glancing around her room, her gaze fell on her mirror. Or rather, what was in her mirror. 

Pictures of her mother sat there, smiling happily and last night came crashing down around her. "My mom is dead," she whispered. Her body quivered with the realization.

Hands clutching the bedspread desperately, she pulled her knees up to her chest, forehead resting on them. Salty tears dripped down into the fabric. The pain gripped her chest, forcing out sobs of desperation.

She didn't realize that she wasn't alone until strong arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders. "C'mere, kid," Logan's rough voice pulled her closer. He stroked her hair as she cried against his chest.

"Oh, Uncle Logan. It hurts so much…" she clung to him, using his muscular body as a wall to reality. "Mom…"

"I know," he whispered. "I know." He held her like that for more than an hour, until the tears ran dry. "Feeling better?"

Rachel pulled away slowly and gave him a look. "Uncle Logan, my mom just died."

He nodded in understanding, then moved to her closet, tossing her a t-shirt and pair of jean shorts. "Alright then. Get up, get dressed, meet me downstairs. Your grandparents are going to be here soon; don't wanna make a bad impression, do you?"

"My grandparents?" The redhead blinked in surprise before realizing that they were probably here to plan the funeral. Even in her mind, the word left a whole in the pit of her stomach.

Wolverine patted her head before leaving, closing the door behind him. Rachel forced herself out of bed, pulling on the clothes Logan had pulled out for her. It felt wrong to wear a bright green shirt but she didn't have the energy to find something else. Lethargically running a brush through her hair, the mirror image of depression stared back at her.

There was a knock on her door. "Ready, kid?"

"One second," she replied, taking the sheet off her bed and tossing it over the mirror before opening the door. "I feel like crap."

He nodded, then led her downstairs to the kitchen. There were very few people there late in the morning but the quiet was unsettling, especially since it went silent as soon as she walked into the room. "Morning," she told everyone softly.

There was a variety of equally soft greetings, followed by a hug from Ororo. "Come sit, dear. I saved you some French toast."

Rachel sat down, staring at the unappetizing food. "Thanks."

"Eat," Logan ordered, handing her a fork and knife. She glared at him, but set to work cutting the bread anyway. Under his steady gaze she ate small pieces smothered in syrup, drowning them with milk.

She couldn't help but smile when Kitty walked through the wall absentmindedly. "Hey, Pryde, it's called a door."

"Huh?" The brunette blinked. "Oh, sorry." She plopped down on the chair next to Rachel's, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. "This is going to sound stupid, but how are you doing?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Rachel rested her head on top of Kitty's as the older girl rubbed her hand soothingly.

Hank McCoy stuck his head into the kitchen. "Ah, there you are. Rachel, Professor Xavier wishes to see you in his office."

She nodded, standing up. Kitty grabbed her dishes, "I got these. You go do what you have to do." Rachel smiled her thanks, and followed the doctor out into the hallway, Wolverine right behind her.

"Are you going to follow me around all day?" She asked him.

"If I have to."

Rachel rolled her eyes. The trio entered Xavier's office where he was sitting behind the desk, talking to her father and an older woman and gentleman who she supposed were her grandparents.

"Ah, Rachel, excellent. Elaine, John, may I introduce you to Rachel Summers, your granddaughter," the professor announced. The two had obviously been prepared for this moment, but she knew that they were shocked at how much she looked like their daughter.

Mrs. Grey hugged her slowly and Rachel relaxed into the familiarity. "It's good to see you, dear," her grandmother phrased carefully, moving so that her husband could have his turn.

After he hugged his granddaughter, Jonathan Grey said, "Well, Scott, you're welcome to come with us to pick out a coffin." It was hard for him to say the words, and it didn't help when Rachel stared at them in horror, shouting, "No!"

"Rachel…" Her father began.

"That's not what she wants…wanted. She wanted to be cremated."

The Grey's exchanged a look. Elaine nodded. "I…If you're sure. I suppose we could do that."

"The name of the store I gave you also sells urns," Xavier explained, trying to be helpful.

"Of course. Well, we should get going. Scott, are you coming?" Mr. Grey put an arm around his wife.

Scott looked at his daughter, then shook his head. "No, but allow me to walk you out. Excuse me a moment, Professor." He left with the Greys and Rachel settled on one of the couches, knowing that he'd want to talk to her.

Indeed he did. "Dear, how did you know that Jean wanted to be cremated?"

"It was in her will," she shrugged.

The teachers exchanged a look before Hank said slowly, "But Jean didn't write a will."

"Oh, well, maybe not in this reality, but where I'm from she had a will. And that will said that she didn't want her body stuck in the ground," she pulled her legs up to her chest. "I figured it would be the same here."

"You're most likely correct," Xavier nodded. "So you've seen your parents wills?"

"Well, that's generally what happens after people die, isn't it?" she snapped, then realized what she had said. "Oh, shit."

Logan walked over, tilting her chin up so she had to look at him. "Little Red, are you trying to tell me that your parents are dead?"

Beast sighed. "But when you came, you told us that you missed them…Though now that I think of it, I suppose it makes sense that you'd miss them if they weren't alive anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wolverine asked angrily, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not exactly an open topic for conversation is it! I can't just come out and say, 'Oh, by the way, my parents are dead.' And it's not exactly like I wanted to talk about it, anyway. But I don't really have a choice now, do I?" Rachel looked over at the Professor, who just sat at his desk staring back. She sighed. "Fine. Ok, well, my parents were X-men. And let me just tell you that from where I'm sitting, mutants here are treated a lot better than they were back home.

"The government had set up mutant concentration camps. Sentinels were everywhere and just being born a mutant was an open death wish. Mom and Dad worked really hard to fight for mutant rights. We lived in a house in Westchester, so whenever they had to go off on a mission, Uncle Alex stayed with me.

"One day, I came home from school and I knew they were supposed to be there and no one answered when I called out. So I went upstairs to their room and there they were. On the floor. Shot to death. There was blood everywhere. I…I don't really know what was going through my mind at that moment. The only thing I could think of doing was to clean up. I just got on my hands and knees with a bucket of bleach and just scrubbed it until my hands were bleeding. It was only then that I realized that my parents were dead."

She didn't need to look up at the men in the room to know that they were staring at her in shock. "We later found out by viewing the security cameras in the house that the government had ordered my parents death because they thought they were a threat to national security. They didn't even try to defend themselves with their powers. The assassins didn't give them a chance before shooting them until they were sure they were dead. I mean…how does someone get over the knowledge that the government killed my parents? Mercilessly slew them, leaving their only daughter an orphan? I just…I…"

Rachel began to cry again, the memories from that day overwhelming her. Scott, who had returned, sat next to her and pulled his daughter into his lap. "You still have me, Honey…"

Nodding, she snuggled closer to her father. They were all they had left anymore, and they'd have to take care of each other.

* * *

The funeral went as well as funerals tended to go. Scott and Rachel sat in the front row with Mr. and Mrs. Grey, along with Jean's sister Sara. Although she was sure that everyone said nice things about her mother, she honestly wasn't paying attention. 

The Greys had paid for a hall to hold the reception at afterwards, giving everyone a chance to get together and talk about Jean without taking over the mansion. Within fifteen minutes of everyone arriving, she'd found a secluded window seat in the back of the room.

That was where her father found her. "Hey, sweetie, what are you doing back here?"

"Five people thought I was cousin Cindy. Three people think I'm 'Karen's nice daughter, oh what was her name again?' Someone even thought my name was Madelyne. And if they don't think I'm some obscure family member, then they stare at me like I'm Mom's corpse that just left the ground," she explained, scowling. "I think I'm ok right where I am."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you have to sit back here."

"I don't know what to say to these people, Dad. It's not like I can come out and tell them that I'm Jean's daughter from another dimension."

Scott nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Well, do you want me to sit here with you?"

"We've got that covered," Kitty said from behind him, followed by Rogue, Amara and Tabitha. "Move your feet," she ordered Rachel, handing her a can of soda and a plate of food before sitting where her feet had been on the window seat.

The rest of the girls settled on the carpeted floor. "We'll take care of her," Amara promised, reaching up and patting her leg.

"Yeah, especially since once everyone finds out you're Jean's boyfriend they're going to want to talk to you," Rogue pointed out. "Might as well get it over with."

He nodded and leaned over to kiss Rachel's forehead. "Alright. I'll see you girls later."

For the next two hours, the girls talked about everything except Jean. It was a painful subject and they could tell that Rachel was hurting enough without them talking about it. Two of her family members were going out to the parking lot behind them and did a double take at the other redhead, before whispering together and leaving quickly. "I wish people would stop doing that," she muttered.

"That must be annoying." Tabitha wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Tell me about it. Everyone's been staring at me. Especially that guy over there," she pointed to a teenage boy over on the other side of the room.

Kitty's jaw dropped. "Like, oh my god. That's Duncan and Taryn. Jean's ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend."

"Wow." Rogue blinked. "It looks like they cared more than we thought."

"Why are you so surprised?" Rachel wondered softly. "Everyone loved my mother."

Amara didn't like that speaking in past tense was getting easy. "We do love Jean. We always will."

* * *

Later that night, Rachel was lying on the roof, letting the breeze flow over her body. It was a clear night, the almost full moon shining in the sky above. "Hey," Kitty smiled as she phased through the roof, before sitting next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

"Just thinking about my mom. You know, I've always wanted to be like her." She smiled lightly. "I mean, Mom was always so beautiful and smart and she knew how to stand up for what she believed in. If there was ever anything close to perfect, it was her."

"You keep saying was…I mean, I know Jean here died, but…"

Rachel stared off at the horizon. "My parents back home are dead too." Taking a deep breath, she bitterly relayed the story to Kitty.

"Oh, Ray, that's horrible," she hugged her friend tightly. "I can't believe anyone could do something like that."

"I know," she whispered, snuggling closer to Kitty. "I feel kind of lost without her."

"Understandably so." Kitty rubbed the younger girl's back.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening to the wind and the birds around them. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to get freaked out?" Rachel asked quietly.

The brunette sat for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, go ahead."

"I have this strange feeling about something. Ever since that day after she…you know. I keep thinking that she's not really dead," she bit her bottom lip uncertainly.

"Ray…We saw her die. She was cremated."

A few stray tears leaked out as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I know, Pryde. But I also know the feeling of not having my mom anymore and this isn't it. She's gone, but not forever."

Before Kitty could say anything, they heard a car door slam. The girls peeked over the edge of the roof. "Is that your grandparents?"

"I don't think my grandparents drive a Mercedes convertible." They squinted as someone got out of the drivers seat and walked inside, but neither of them could see the driver. "Oh, well, we'll see who it is tomorrow." They leaned back on the roof again.

About ten minutes later, Kitty sat up. "Oh, man, the Professor's calling. I'll see you later, Ray." Waving goodbye, she slid back in through the roof heading inside.

Rachel began drifting the sleep after a while and figured that she'd probably better go inside before her father started getting worried. She flew down to her bedroom and the first thing she noticed was that someone had removed the sheet that had been over her mirror for the past few days. There was a post it note on the surface that read, "Don't even think about it, kid. –L"

She was forced to face herself in the reflection and now she understood everyone's shock at looking at her. The resemblance to her late mother was enough to turn her own stomach. Eyeing a pair of scissors on her dresser, she announced, "Screw it," and took them to the bathroom.

After soaking her hair in the shower, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and began hacking off her red locks. When she'd finished, the end result was enjoyable. It hung to about her chin in razored layers. She shook her head, sending pieces of hair all over the bathroom. "If I'm gonna be tough about this, I've gotta have a tough haircut to go with it."

"Rachel, you in there?" Rogue knocked on the bathroom door.

She opened it slowly, watching both Rogue and Kitty's eyes widen at the new look. "You don't like it?"

"I think it looks cool," the southerner said with an approving smile.

Kitty nodded, scrutinizing the cut. "It's nice. A little uneven here and there. And you missed a spot…"

Rachel rolled her eyes and handed over the scissors. "Fix it."

"Oh, thank god!" She grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her over to the shower, starting the water again. "Rogue, go get me my special bag. We have work to do."

For the next hour, Kitty worked on her hair, fixing the length and adding enough mousse and gel to make it hard as a rock, though somehow it wasn't. For the first time in days she was enjoying herself. They should have known it wouldn't last.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this out. My computer died the day after I posted chapter 13, and I had to wait to buy a new computer and update everything else on my list before I could get to this. On top of that I've had PSATs, midterms and other school related stuff to deal with. 

This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it is more of a transitional chapter. Plus, I had a fever when I was writing it, so please keep that in mind.

Who is the mysterious stranger? What is the Professor planning? Why does Rachel feel so uneasy? You'll probably find out next chapter.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses:

DOJ: Yes, I hate having to write the depressing stuff. Well, actually, it was kind of fun finally getting to it, but at least you thought it was fantastic. Thanks.

Jott4ever: Well, your question was pretty much answered in this chapter. Sorry.

Whylime: No, this is certainly not the end! I'm not evil enough to end it there. There'll be plenty more.

Wen1: I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the slow update.

Sweetmidnight: Oh, yes…and this is just the beginning.

Amazing redd phoenix: I'm very happy that you liked the Phoenix scene. It's something I've had planned for a long time and I'm glad that people enjoyed it.

Slickboy444: I'm sorry that the last few chapters had been confusing; it's obviously easier for me to understand it since I'm the one writing it, but I've been doing my best to make this as original as possible and not a direct copy from the Phoenix Saga.

Strayphoenix: Should I take that as you like it? Or that it made you horribly sad. If so, I'm sorry. :hugs:

Rogue14: Yes, well, I guess it is an evil cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Lamarquise: Thank you very much.

Diaz F.: Sorry, wasn't my idea. Blame the 70s editor of Uncanny X-men.

Reddfire: That's not the end, I promise. Here's the next chapter.

Telepathic Angel: Thank you so much. Sorry for the wait of the chapter, but it's done!


	15. Newcomer

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Fifteen: Newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

Note:comes sneaking back in: Hehe…oh, am I late? At least I made it, right? No? Well, enjoy the chapter and look for my pathetic excuses—or lack thereof—at the end.

* * *

When Rachel awoke, the sun was streaming through her blinds into her bedroom, coating her with its warm glow. For a moment, she laid there, reveling in the sensation before realizing something extraordinary: she wasn't miserably depressed. It was the first time since her mother's suicide that she hadn't felt like crying upon waking up and discovering the person she loved most in the world wasn't next door. 

She sat up, running a hand through her shorter hair as she caught a look at herself in the mirror. The instant shock that she was her mother was gone, though the photographs that she had refused to remove still felt like a knife through her heart. Hopefully, she reasoned, that feeling would fade away soon as well.

There was a knock on her door and Kitty stuck her head in—literally. "Hey, Ray."

"Pryde, you have no idea how creepy that looks. In or out," she smirked.

She phased inside, light smile on her face. "You're grouchy this morning. That's a good sign. Wondering if you wanted to go down to breakfast?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure, just let me change." She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top: perfect summer clothes. "God, it's hot outside."

"Tell me about it," Kitty moaned. "Let's go swimming later. Last time the stupid guys and their stupid volleyball game and then the new uniforms thing interrupted us. I want to spend a few hours lazing around in the water getting tan. How does that sound?"

"Works for me," she shrugged.

The brunette flopped on to Rachel's bed. "It feels like summer is just draining away. We haven't even done anything summery yet. All these things keep happening, and-" she cut herself off upon seeing her friend's face, "Oh, Ray, that totally came out wrong. You know what I mean."

"I know," she whispered, standing in front of the mirror and brushing her hair. For a moment, her gaze flickered to the picture of her mother. "It's ok."

"No, it's not!" Kitty protested. "I'm totally sorry. It's just I'm so used to going home for summer, but with my parents' divorce it's kind crazy. I'm not the one with the problems, though, I shouldn't be burdening you with my ranting." Rachel didn't answer and she bit her bottom lip sheepishly. "I really like your new hair though."

Rachel smirked, catching her friend's blue eyes in the mirror reflection. "You'd better, you cut it." She winked and Kitty knew all was forgiven.

Kneeling on the mattress, a hand was offered to the redhead. "Wanna take the express way down so you can show everyone you're gorgeous new look?" It was accepted and the two phased through the floor downstairs and through any walls between them and the kitchen.

"That really is handy," Rachel commented as they walked into the room which smelt of pancakes. She stopped dead upon realizing there was a newcomer in the mansion. A woman maybe a few years older than her was pouring coffee, dressed in a white tube top and matching mini-skirt, which also went with her silver painted lips and eyelids. She knew that it was summer and it was hot outside, but this was ridiculous. Organ grinder monkeys wore more.

Ororo looked up from the stove. "Oh, you girls are here. I was wondering when you were coming down."

The redhead looked over the new woman from the top of her straight white-blonde hair to the bottom of her very expensive white leather boots. "I'm sorry, I was busy remembering to put on all my clothes."

Kitty stifled a giggle when the new lady scowled at her. Ororo gave a disapproving look. "This is a new resident, Emma Frost. Emma, this is Rachel Summers."

"So gushingly glad to meet you," Emma drawled.

"Likewise," Rachel rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to Kitty at the table and smothering butter over her pancakes. "So what do you do?"

"I turn into a diamond," she said proudly. Rachel knew an ego when she saw one, she was also proud of herself for finding a mutant with a power more useless than Jubilee's. Emma wasn't done yet though. "I'm also a highly skilled telepath."

Her fork froze halfway to her mouth. "You're a telepath?" Emma just smirked triumphantly. "'Scuze us a second." Rachel grabbed Kitty, dragging her out into the hallway.

"Hello, arm is, like, totally attached to the rest of my body!" she complained until her friend let her go. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Did you know about this?" Rachel hissed.

She nodded slowly, ponytail bouncing behind her. "That's what the meeting was about. To introduce her as a new part of the team."

"She's gonna be an X-man? Why didn't you tell me this?"

Kitty shrugged. "You would have found out today. I didn't like her very much, didn't feel the need to mention it."

Rachel sighed in exasperation. "You didn't think it was necessary to tell me that my mother was being replaced?"

The brunette frowned. "Replaced? Ray, what are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Pryde! My mom dies and suddenly there's a new telepath showing up to join the X-men. It's not rocket science."

"That's not fair!" Kitty protested. "I like rocket science. And she's not here to take over for your mom. I'm not even sure why she's here. The professor said it was too late to explain everything, and that we would have another meeting today." Rachel didn't look convinced. "Maybe you can come to the new meeting. Ask Professor Xavier. But I for one want to go back in the kitchen and eat my pancakes so I can get skin cancer by the pool until I am taken away again. Pancakes? Please?"

She sighed again, this time in defeat. "Fine, let's go eat. I want to be as far away from that Frost person as possible. She gives me the creeps."

"Oh my god, like, me too!" she agreed. "Kurt and Rogue didn't really get it, but I totally don't like her." They went back in and resumed eating, the pancakes now a little cold. Rachel concentrated on the bottle of syrup, kinetically moving the molecules around to create hit and then pouring it on both their plates. Emma seemed to be fascinated with this and watched the redhead with interest; it sent a shiver down Rachel's spine.

"I didn't get a chance to mention it before," Ororo began, "but your hair looks lovely, dear."

She ran a hand through her shorter red hair. "I did it last night with Kitty's help." Shadowcat finished drinking her milk, smiling in accomplishment before wiping off the mustache.

Storm nodded. "It suits you."

At that moment, Logan decided to come in, grunting, "Morning, 'Ro, Half-Pint, Little Red." He paused for a second seeing the fourth woman in the room. "Miss Frost."

She smiled in an attempt to be pleasant. "Please, call me Emma."

The Wolverine just nodded. "Since the Danger Room's totaled, I decided I'm gonna take the New Mutants out on a five mile run."

"Two and a half miles to the stop point and back?" Storm confirmed with a raise of her eyebrow.

"What and make it simple?" He growled. "Five miles there, five back."

She rolled her eyes. "Logan, you can't kill the children from exhaustion or heat stroke. Remember, there is a princess on that squad. The X-men really don't need the publicity of an international incident."

"And Magma could quite possibly melt your adamantium skeleton with her powers," Kitty added, gesturing with her fork. "She's getting pretty good making those volcanoes."

Wolverine sighed. "Fine, five miles total. Don't see the point in coddlin' 'em, but if you insist."

"Can I come?" Rachel asked, telekinetically lifting her plate to the sink.

"Sure, kid. I saw your dad take the mutt out earlier, but dogs can always use a good run. Put on some shoes, grab the beast and then meet us outside," he glanced at Kitty. "You comin'?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Do I have to?"

"You're not a new recruit; completely optional."

"Then my option is to go sit by the pool and soak up some of that sun," she announced. Ororo gave her a look. "After I help clean up breakfast, of course."

Storm smiled. "Why thank you, Kitten."

Rachel downed the last of her orange juice, wiping her mouth as she promised Kitty to join her when she got back from her run. She was about to leave the kitchen to get her shoes when a chill when down her spine; turning around, she noticed Emma's eyes following her. Shaking over a shiver, she ran towards the stairs.

* * *

Was this really the best place for him to be? There were so many memories here. Memories were painful; a pain that should be kept away at all costs. But at the moment, Scott Summers didn't care. All he needed was to get away. Away from the pitying stares, the suggestions that he talk to someone, everyone asking him if he wanted to do something to get his mind off of it. 

It wasn't as if they cared. They had enough on their minds right now without adding his grief on top of it. He had been trying to distract himself, really he had. Scott had spent a lot of time consoling the Greys, assisting with funeral plans to make sure everything was perfect. She deserved perfect.

A few hundred yards away, Logan was yelling at the New Mutants to keep up. Then there was Rachel. His daughter. Their daughter, leading the group, running like she had nothing else in the world to do. She had needed him, needed someone who had loved Jean as much as he did, who felt the absolute crushing devastation. But even she seemed to be doing better lately.

He was left alone. There was nothing left to pour everything in to. More than anything he wished that the Danger Room had been fixed so he could take out all his frustrations there. Well, actually, he wanted Jean back more than anything, but there was nothing that could bring her back to him.

The gazebo had been their place. A haven when the Institute got too crowded, when life seemed to take its toll on what remained of their sanity. Though apparently the nights holding each other under the stars had not been as healing for her as he'd suspected. He had tried to make her happy with hours of loving kisses. Had it taken him too long?

Now that she was gone, the few years they had known each other seemed to have gone by in seconds. The way the world worked was ironic, but lacked the amusement of most irony. There were tons of mutant haters, rapists, murderers and just bad people still living and doing horrible things. But the most wonderful, perfect woman in the world was dead.

_She died at her own hand,_ his subconscious reminded him. _After she killed all those people._

_But she didn't mean to!_ he argued back. _We could have worked it out, fixed it. If only she hadn't…_The scene ran through his head again. He remembered cradling her dying body in his arms and she was just happy that he wasn't hurt. But that wasn't true. He tried not to think about that night; there were only so many times his heart could break.

He leaned his head back, closing his tired eyes and removing his glasses, hand rubbing his eyelids. Pain had never been foreign to him, but this killed him every moment of the day. The woman he loved was dead and she wasn't going back. It was a hard truth to swallow, but he had to admit it was real.

"Is this a private party or do you mind if I join you?"

Scott slipped his glasses back on, opening his eyes to see the new woman. It took him a second to process her question. "No, you can sit down," he offered with a gesture of his hand.

"Thank you," she smiled, settling across from him. He tried not to judge her on appearances, but truthfully Scott was glad that his daughter wore more than that. "You're Scott, right?"

He nodded. "That's right. You're Emma Frost, the diamond."

"Exactly. I know we didn't really get to talk last night, so I'm not sure what you can do."

"Come here for a second," he nodded to the open spot next to him and she moved. Once the way was clear, he carefully picked up his glasses, optic beams attacking trees in the distance. They were quickly replaced and the deadly red beam was kept under control. "That is what I do."

Emma looked mildly impressed. "That must be why you're the leader.

He shrugged. "Not really. I was the oldest and Professor Xavier's first recruit, so I just naturally fell into the position." _And now that Jean's gone, I'm without a co-leader…my second…my better-half…_

Her voice shocked him out of the stupor. "Well, even so, I'm sure you know how things work around here. Mind giving me some insight?"

"I give instructions, once a year or so people follow them and then I know I've made a connection," he relayed sourly.

She laughed in appreciation, arms crossed over her chest. "Alright, so I know you have at least a dry sense of humor. What else can you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm not very interesting," he shrugged. "Really, any of the other people here would probably more fun to talk to."

"Oh, I can't believe that," she defended, a smile on her silver lips. "My mother always told me that you couldn't have both beauty and brains. I'd like to hope I'm not alone in beating the cliché. I already know you're cute. Tell me the truth: you have a girlfriend, don't you? You're just humoring me."

The word 'yes' was poised on his lips for a moment before he remembered. "N-No," he swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump that had formed in his throat. "I don't have a girlfriend."

She seemed increasingly interested. "Really?"

"Um, so, tell me about yourself," he requested, desperate to change the subject.

"_X-men, please report to the Ready Room for a conference," _Professor Xavier spoke to their minds. _"Uniforms will not be necessary."_

Emma smiled enigmatically at him. "Come to the meeting and you'll find out." The two started back towards the Institute, passing where Kitty was climbing out of the pool.

"Always when I'm in the middle of something," she grumbled, pulling a shirt over her bikini and drying off her legs. "I think he plans it this way."

The three, along with Kurt, Rogue, Ororo and Logan joined the Professor in the Ready Room. "I am sorry to interrupt your summer once again," he smiled apologetically at Kitty, "But I do think it is necessary for you to learn why Emma came to join our team last night. As I told you last night—which most of you have undoubtedly forgotten, as you were half asleep—she was one of my first telepathic students." He didn't have to say it, but everyone added _after Jean_ in his or her mind. "She declined to join the Institute at that time, but now she is back with news that you should all hear. Emma?"

"Thank you, Professor," Emma nodded in his direction, though all eyes were on her. "Undoubtedly, none of you have heard of the Hellfire Club. It's a secret society for members of the upper class. Though it was originally a gentlemen's club centuries ago, it has evolved into a meeting place for socialites.

"There was formerly a group of specific members known as the Council of the Chosen until a man named Sebastian Shaw took over the club and renamed it the Inner Circle, which is made up of wealthy and influential mutants who want to rule the world through a combination of raw power and subtle political and financial maneuvers," she explained.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with us?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Recently, the Hellfire Club has been…recruiting. Shaw has been seeking out the most powerful mutants first to see if they want to join. Particularly mutants who have control and know how to use their powers."

"Mutants like us," Scott finished. "And what if they don't want to join?"

"That's where Selene comes in. She's the Black Queen." Emma hesitated at the confused looks. "Positions in the Inner Club are based on chess pieces. Obviously the Kings and Queens are most important. Sebastian Shaw is the Black King and Selene is his queen. She's a vampire of sorts. A sorceress who maintains her immortality by absorbing the youth of others. She particularly prefers mutants for whatever her reasons are."

Xavier nodded. "I have had run-ins with Selene before. She's extremely dangerous."

Kitty raised an eyebrow at Emma. "What's your role in this Hellfire Club?" Suspicion coated her voice.

"I am the Inner Circle's White Queen," she announced. This was met by skeptical silence.

Wolverine crossed his arms over his chest, black eyes narrowed at her. "So what's your deal here with us if you're the high and mighty White Queen?"

Emma scowled lightly. "Positions in the Hellfire Club are inherited. Just because I'm the offspring of two members doesn't mean I believe in what they do."

"The important thing is she brought this to our attention so we can protect the children," Ororo interjected, trying to break the newfound tension.

Xavier nodded. "I do not want to scare the new recruits, but starting tomorrow we will be going over new safety techniques and evacuation protocols. I would appreciate it if you did not share this information with the New Mutants, particularly the information about Selene."

"What about Rachel?" Kitty asked. "She's not really a New Mutant, but…"

"She's a telepath, I don't think we'll be able to keep it from her," Scott pointed out.

"Make sure she knows that it's a secret, please," the professor added. "If that's all, Emma, I do believe we can dismiss everyone."

The White Queen pushed her white blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I just want to mention that the Inner Circle believes I have used my connection with Xavier to recruit more mutants, so I will have to meet with them periodically to keep up the façade."

"Well, then, I do believe you are all dismissed," Xavier smiled, rolling away from the table.

Storm stood, the only one who didn't stretch from sitting down for so long. "Charles, would this be a good time for me to start lunch?"

"An excellent time, I do believe. After a run with Logan, I'm sure the New Mutants are famished."

Wolverine grunted. "I didn' work 'em that hard. 'Ro wouldn't let me."

Rogue and Kurt offered to help with lunch, but Kitty headed back out to the pool where Rachel had taken over her lounger and was reading her magazine. "Hey, Pryde, where'd you run off to? It's not like you to leave Cosmopolitan unattended."

She took a seat in the other lounge chair the redhead pulled up for her. "Another meeting. I really do think it's the professor's way of slowly yanking away my vacation."

"Or making sure you don't get skin cancer. What was it about?"

Lowering her voice, Kitty relayed the news to her friend, opening her mind to telepathy for the really important details. "I know that this Miss Frost is trying to help us, but I, like, still don't trust her."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Neither do I. I just wish she wasn't a telepath or I could find out what she was really up to."

"Thought you didn't like to poke into people's minds without their permission?"

"I'll do it if it's necessary. Trust me, when you have a telepathic mother, you learn how sacred the privacy of your mind is." Her voice caught in her throat. "Or at least I had a telepathic mother." Kitty reached over, squeezing her hand as Rachel smiled in appreciation. "Usually my gut feeling is right—of course, it's been a little off since I got here or else I would have probably realized my mom was on the brink of committing mass murder and killing herself—but everything about her tells me she's bad."

Kitty nodded. "I agree. I'm pretty sure we're alone in this though. Everyone else seemed to accept her pretty well. Mr. Logan was a little suspicious-"

"But Logan doesn't trust anyone," Rachel finished with a sigh. "I think we should just keep our suspicions to ourselves for now. I don't want it to come off as jealousy or that we're threatened. I know my dad has a lot on his mind, but maybe I could bring it up with him in one of those creepy bonding things the Professor's assuredly going to make us do so we can grieve together."

"I'm not so sure," Kitty bit her bottom lip nervously. "When I was going inside they were walking in together and I'm pretty sure I saw them having an awfully friendly conversation out in the gazebo. Of course, he's probably just being nice to her, make sure she's happy here."

"Doesn't want another member killing themselves on his watch," Rachel said bitterly. "Dad might be friendly, but there is nothing platonic about that woman."

At that moment, Kurt teleported out in front of them. "Lunch is ready. Hungry, liebchens?" He offered an arm to each of them as his stomach growled.

"Thank you, Fuzzy," Kitty smiled as he teleported the three of them into the house.

As her friends went to go grab one of the sandwiches, Rachel's eyes fell on to where her father held out a chair for Emma. The White Queen sat down and flashed him a smile that could only be defined as flirtatious. As Scott smiled back, a large knot formed in the pit of her stomach. This was not good. Not good at all.

A single question ran through her mind with resolve: What was she going to do about it?

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I really have no excuse. It did take them forever to get my power back on after the hurricane, and then there was a huge amount of schoolwork for all of us to catch up on, but otherwise it was just me being lazy and I do apologize from the bottom of my heart. 

I just had surgery again, so I've been bedridden for about a week and a half. I do go back to school Monday on a trial basis to see how I feel, but even if I do have to be home schooled that's still work I have to do. My school schedule this semester does concentrate on writing (it's a main focus in three quarters of my classes), so whether I'm stuck at home or at the hellhole for 9 hours a day, writing will always be on my mind and I do hope to keep this going at a regular schedule.

Astonishing X-men readers may notice some Joss Whedon quotes here; I think that he has mastered the writing of Emma Frost. While she isn't his favorite character (like me, he adores Kitty) he has still managed to write her respectfully and in character. Despite my…dislike of Miss Frost, I am doing my best to model his efforts in bringing depth to her while still keeping her witty and bitchy. I hope to do a good job on that since I'm not going near the whole Madelyne Pryor/Mr. Sinister thing. I'm honestly not that good of a writer to pull that off.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

All review responses will be via the system now, but I promise to still respond to every signed review.


	16. Rivals

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter Sixteen: Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

* * *

After two weeks, a semblance of a status quo had settled over the mansion. Between the idea that it was supposed to be summer vacation—vacation being the key word—and the fact that there was no Danger Room, the residents of the Institute had less and less practice sessions. Even Logan was getting off their backs about it; the teams had less people as some of the students went home to visit their families. But there was one person that just wasn't happy at the new relaxed mode. 

"You do realize this is the fifth day in a row they've gone out together," Rachel Summers raged as her dog walked in front of her on the school grounds. "Fifth! That's almost an entire week."

"So what?" Rogue sighed. "Really, Ray, what's the big deal?"

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah, even I don't get it. So he's showing her around Bayville. It's innocent."

"There is nothing innocent about Emma Frost," the redhead spat. "How many places are there to show in Bayville? I mean, c'mon! Besides, why does my dad have to do it?"

Her friends considered it. "Well," Rogue began, "Most of the other guys around here don't have a car and can't drive. And even if they did, their girlfriends would probably be very angry with them. Amara'd kick the Popsicle's ass and Ah wouldn't underestimate what Amanda could do to my little brother."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "Right. Storm and Logan and everyone are here making sure we don't run amuck. Professor Xavier even said that Scott needs to get out more often. Plus, and we've gone over this before, he wants to make sure everyone on his team is happy."

"Except for me," Rachel muttered, kicking up a pile of dirt with her sneaker. "He doesn't give a damn about me."

The two other girls exchanged a look behind their friend's head. "That's not true…" Rogue told her softly.

Rachel's green eyes locked on her friend's. "Isn't it?"

Kitty's arm wrapped around her. "He loves you, Rach. You're his daughter."

"Guys, he doesn't even look at me anymore. And surprisingly enough, it's not because he's too busy staring at Miss Frost," she sighed heavily. "I mean, I know I look like Mom, but I'm not her."

"Of course you're not. You're Rachel," Kitty agreed.

"Tell that to him." She whistled for Sarina, putting the dog back on her leash.

Rogue glanced back at the Institute. "Ah think we should head in. We've been gone for a while." The other two silently agreed, heading back into the house.

When they had finished taking their shoes off and had given Sarina a treat, Professor Xavier's voice rang throughout their minds. "_Would everyone please meet me in the dining room?"_

Once the entire mansion had assembled, he addressed the group. "I'm sure you all will be glad to know that the Danger Room had been fixed, with some added features." A mumble went through the crowd, including someone who said what everyone was thinking: Had they even seen anyone working on the Danger Room? "Practice will resume immediately," Xavier continued. "The main team will have a course after dinner…"

"Ha!" Bobby exclaimed, looking relieved.

"…and the new mutants will have theirs first thing in the morning."

Bobby cursed, earning him warning glances from the instructors throughout the area. Logan looked half-angry and half-gleeful, as if he was imagining what he was going to do to him once he got him back in the training sessions.

"I'm sure you all are very excited," the Professor said with a twinkle in his eye. "We'll be doing normal exercises until you all get back on top of those again, then we'll see what you can do with the added features. That's it for now, you're all dismissed."

The students filed out, grumbling amongst themselves. When the room was mostly clear, Rachel approached Xavier. "Sir? Can I talk to you?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Of course, my dear. Come with me to my office." Once they arrived, he settled behind his desk, gesturing for her to take a chair in front of it. "What's on your mind?"

"When I first came, you said I could have some time to consider if I wanted to train with the other students," she reminded him.

"Yes, I do recall that," he nodded. "This means you've come to a decision then?"

Nodding, she pushed a lock of red hair behind her ears. "I'd like to train with the X-men. Before you say anything, I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this since I could walk. For all we know, my dad could have taught me stuff that the Scott here doesn't even know yet."

"That is possible," the professor agreed.

"Right. And the team may have a telepath," Rachel tried to hide the disdain in her voice, "But they don't have anyone with TK. I've heard it's a useful talent."

He smiled at her. "That it is. Are you really serious about this? It's hard work."

"I'm a hard worker, really. I know I can do it, if you give me the chance. Let's think of tonight as a trial run. If it doesn't work out, I'll just join the new mutants in their practice tomorrow."

For a moment, he leaned back, surveying her intensely. If she didn't know better, Rachel would say that he was trying to probe her mind. Finally, his face relaxed. "I think that is an excellent compromise. I'm sorry to say that we don't have time for you to get a personalized uniform, but you can borrow one of the old ones from the new recruits until you've stopped growing. By the way, did you ever have a code name?"

She shook her head, rising from her chair. "No, my parents didn't think I was old enough yet. But I have been thinking of one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking…Phoenix. Just to prove to everyone that a Phoenix will always rise from the ashes…" she smiled lightly, staring at the ground. "Especially when she's a Grey."

He hid his own beam of pride. "Quite right. Well, then, I'll see you later." The old professor watched her leave, commenting to himself that she got more and more like her mother every day.

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had digested their meal, the original X-men team as well as Rachel and Emma assembled outside the doorway to the Danger Room. Scott frowned at his daughter. "What are you doing here?" 

"Apparently, she's part of the team now," Logan said, joining the group. "Least, that's what Chuck said." He looked at Rachel for confirmation.

"It's a trial run," she clarified. "But for today, I'm part of the team."

Logan ruffled her hair. "You're tough, you should be fine."

"So, what's your codename?" Kurt asked, smiling to put her at ease.

Rachel's eyes locked on to Emma's. "Phoenix. Just like my mother." She couldn't help but catch how Scott had paled at the information. It didn't seem to be a good sign.

"Right then," Wolverine grunted. "Basic training today. Just stay alive and make sure your teammates do too." With that, the doors opened and they filed in while he went up to the control room.

"I'm glad you're on our team," Kitty told Rachel as they took a moment to stretch.

She smiled at her friend. "Same here, Pryde. Or is it Shadowcat in here?" Bending over to stretch out her back, she murmured. "God, could Frost be wearing anything less?" The blonde mutant was wearing a tight pair of what looked like mini white bike shorts, as well as a white tube top like shirt. "That can't be useful in battle."

"Don't think about her, Phoenix," Kitty suggested, trying out the new codename. "Just think about the mission."

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I know. I know this is supposed to be a team, but if she thinks I'm going to help her out, she's dead wrong."

Before Kitty could respond, six mechanical arms reached out from the walls, each grabbing an individual X-man. "Ah hate these things!" Rogue growled, banging on the metal uselessly. Shadowcat phased through hers, disrupting the electrical workings, then went through Rogue's, freeing her friend and causing the arm to crash.

Nightcrawler easily teleported out of his while Cyclops blasted himself out of his, then took out the fuzzy man's for good measure. Turning into her diamond form, Emma broke the holdings around her, smiling triumphantly. Phoenix pulled the arm around her straight out of the wall using her telekinesis, letting it drop as she hovered a few feet in the air.

"Ha," Nightcrawler grinned. "Is that all they can throw at us? The Danger Room must have gotten soft while we were away!"

As if on cue, ten large spider-like contraptions burst from the walls, staring ominously down at the X-men. They all turned to glare at Kurt. "What?" He held up his hands in defense. "Don't look at me! Blame Logan!"

"X-men, split up!" Cyclops ordered. "Rogue, be the lookout! This is only the beginning."

As the southerner stayed with her back to the exit, she could get a good glance around the whole room. Nightcrawler was easily avoiding the robots, confusing them and making them easier for Cyclops to hit with his optic beams. Still in her diamond form, Emma was taking any that came near her out physically. Shadowcat just continued phasing through the forms, letting them crash beside her.

Phoenix picked one up, ripping its legs off, then sent it flying. "Shadowcat!" she yelled out a warning, letting the other girl know to become intangible. It slid right through her, but was now heading for Emma's back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cyclops noticed the projectile, hitting it with his optic beam so it flew carelessly the other way. "Watch it, Rachel!"

"_It's Phoenix in here, Cyclops,"_ she reminded him telepathically. He stood there for a moment, in shock perhaps by her cold tone or how much she could sound like his Jean. So out of it he was that he didn't realize a razor-sharp disc was headed for his neck. Catching it with her TK, she brought it around to show it to him, before dropping it at his feet. "_Maybe you should watch yourself._"

Turning away from him, she settled herself against the wall, looking for any other flying projectiles that she might be able to stop. It didn't occur to her that something might be behind her. Rogue saw it thought. "Rachel! Phoenix!" she called hurriedly. "Look out!"

Rachel tried to focus on what her teammate was screaming, when suddenly she was engulfed in warmth and all she could see around her was fire. As it ceased, Rogue came into view. "My god, are you all right?"

Nodding slowly, Rachel told her, "Yeah…Yeah, I think I'm fine."

Rogue looked her over, noticing that even the outfit she was wearing wasn't the least bit singed. "Guess that TK does come in handy."

_I must have just used my TK without realizing it, _Rachel justified in her mind. _Yeah, that's it. Automatically. _But she could still feel the gentle heat of the fire licking on her sides. "Yeah, it really does."

"Are you two just going to stand around and chat all day?" Emma scolded them.

Without looking up, Rachel extracted a flying razor disc from the air. Holding it to Rogue, she nodded to Emma and offered, "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"C'mon," she pulled the younger redhead away. "Let's just get away from that wall."

Not two moments later did lasers appear, shooting all around the room. They were usually easily avoided, but the group was fatigued. As one came near Emma, she held her arms up. The laser bounced off the diamond surface, slicing quickly to the left and grazing Rachel's arm. "Ugh," she gripped it with her left hand, holding the burn. Turning to Emma furiously, she raged, "You did that on purpose!"

The blonde quickly put up a sorry façade. "Maybe you're not ready for the big leagues after all."

Rachel marched angrily towards the other telepath, planning to show her what people with useful powers could actually do, when a computerized voice announced, "Lesson over."

With a whoosh, the main doors opened, revealing Logan. "Good job, team," he nodded. "Everyone go get cleaned up. I gotta ready this place for the kids in the morning."

Kitty sidled up next to Rachel as they headed for the locker rooms. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"Ask her!" she growled, indicating Emma.

Passing Logan, he grabbed her free arm. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," she whispered.

"Then why are you holding your arm like that?" He questioned. She didn't answer. "Lemme see." Pealing her hand away with a hiss of pain, she showed it to him. "Doesn't look too bad. Go see Hank, though."

Rachel shook her head. "Really, it's not a big deal."

"Wasn't a suggestion, Little Red," Logan insisted. "After you get cleaned up, go see Hank. I'll know if you don't."

"Yes, sir. Can I go now?" He let go of her arm, and she marched into the locker room, eager on getting a shower.

A few hours later she was lying in bed, petting her dog absentmindedly while staring at the ceiling. Scott poked his head in, clearing his throat to announce his presence. "Um, hey. How's your arm?"

She rolled over to look at him, letting him see the bandage wrapped around her upper right arm. "It's okay. Dr. McCoy said the burn wasn't too bad, and I can still participate in Danger Room sessions."

"That's good," he nodded, slightly relieved. "You were good out there today."

"My mom and dad taught me well," she whispered.

Scott seemed uncomfortable with their mention. "Right…"

For a few minutes, they just looked at each other awkwardly, as if no one had any idea what to say. "I think I'm just going to go to bed," she said eventually. "Mind hitting the light?"

"No, I got it." He approached her cautiously, turning off the lamp on her bedside table. "Night, Rachel."

"Good night." Her green eyes followed as he left, shutting the door behind him. Even as Sarina licked her hand, she couldn't help feeling lonelier than she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

The next day at twilight, each of the Summers were invited into the Professor's office. "I hear that the training session went well yesterday. Except, Rachel, that you were injured?" 

She rolled up the short sleeve of her shirt to show him the bandage. "It's nothing, really. Dr. McCoy said that it should be healed in a week and shouldn't hinder my performance at all."

He nodded. "Then I suppose we could officially induct you into the X-men. That is, if it's alright with you, Scott."

The leader of the X-men looked at his daughter, then confirmed it with a single nod. "She's a good fighter. I think she'll be a good addition to the team."

"Thanks, Dad," she whispered, flushing lightly with pride.

"Excellent," Xavier smiled. "I think a celebration in order. Perhaps just between the two of you. There is an excellent new Italian restaurant that I believe I can get reservations to if you wish."

Rachel looked at her father, trying to contain her eagerness at the idea. He smiled lightly at her. "I think that sounds nice. What about you, Rach?"

"Definitely," she grinned.

"Well, then I shall call them and let you know what time," the professor relaxed, seeing them communicating. He had been rather worried when Logan and Ororo had come to him with their apprehension.

"Is that all you need us for, Professor?" Scott asked, preparing to stand up.

He sighed. "I wish it were. But there is one more matter that I must discuss with you. It concerns Jean's room." It hurt his heart to see the two freeze, all manner of leisure gone from their forms. "She did not have a will and Rachel, because you are her child, all her possessions belong to you. You may do with them what you wish. I would prefer though, if you went through her things together. I'm sure your father can inform you of what certain items meant to your mother and you can decide easier what their fate might be."

"Right," she swallowed hard. "Okay."

"This does not need to be done immediately," Xavier offered. "Please, take your time." For a moment, there was silence. "That's all. Thank you for coming."

The father and daughter pair walked out into the hallway, heading towards the stairs. "Um…" Rachel began. "I think I'm just gonna…look around her room. See what's there."

"Okay," he agreed. "Do you need me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to decide anything right away. It's okay, I'm sure you have stuff to do."

A wave of relief passed over him and he gave her a shaky smile before retreating to his room. The booklet of new information about the Danger Room was waiting when he sat down at his desk, but the words swam in front of his eyes.

Going through Jean's things was just so final, more so than the wake or the funeral. What if Rachel wanted to keep her things? What if she wanted to wear her makeup or her clothes or her jewelry? Scott wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He didn't know if he could handle it.

Jean's room needed to stay the way it was. Always mostly clean, with maybe a cluttered spot here or there, but basically easy to move around and find stuff in. If nothing changed, if everything was there, then whenever he passed it he could pretend for a moment that she was inside. Maybe she was reading a book or writing in her diary. Either way, she would soon come out and join the rest of the world again.

Perhaps it wasn't healthy, but pretending sure made him feel better.

Scott was so absorbed in his thought that he didn't realize Emma had entered the room and sat up on his desk, legs crossed towards him until she spoke. "Penny for your thoughts, handsome?"

He shook himself out of the reverie. "It's nothing. Hey, Emma. What's up?"

She smiled sensuously at him, running two strips of paper up and down his chest. "I just got two tickets to a fantastic show in New York City and I want you to be my date."

"Sure, sounds like fun," he told her, trying to muster up some enthusiasm. "When it is?"

"Tomorrow."

Scott winced. "Sorry, I can't. Rachel and I are going out for dinner."

A pout appeared on Emma's silver lips. "You two can go out to dinner anytime. These are fantastic seats. Please, Scott darling, don't make me go alone."

"I guess I can reschedule with her," he sighed.

Emma grinned like the cat who at the canary. "Fantastic. I can see you're busy here, so I'll go tell her for you. We'll have a great time." She leaned close to him. "I promise I'll definitely make it worth your while." With that, she kissed him slowly, then climbed off the desk, knowing he was watching her as she left.

He was watching indeed, then rested his head in his hands and gave a long shuttering sigh as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Rachel's hand reached slowly for the doorknob of her mother's room; it still felt as if she should knock first. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door in, surveying the area. The last bit of sunlight was streaming through the window, casting shadows over everything. There wasn't dust anywhere, and it seemed rather clean aside from the bag resting on Jean's bed. She recognized it as the bag her mother had had with her when she left and decided to start there. 

There were some clothes in it, a few toiletries and a book that looked new. She pulled it out and glanced at the cover. "_Confessions of a Shopaholic_, huh?" Opening the cover, she noticed some penmanship inside.

_Kitty,_

_I saw this and couldn't help but think of you. I really hope you like it. You're my favorite shopaholic. _

_Love,_

_Jean. _

At once, she knew the first thing she was going to give away and laid the book to her side. Glancing over at the pillows to her left, she noticed a piece of paper lying there. Picking it up, she read the contents outloud. "Everyone…had to go out of town…be back as soon as possible…watch out for your father…love, Jean." Her heart seized painfully in a mixture of sadness and anger. She crumpled up the page of lies, tossing it to the other side of the room and missing the trashcan.

For a moment she stared at the ball of paper, then leapt after it. Gently smoothing it out, she held the last piece of her mother's love to her chest, trying to hold back tears. "God, Mom," she whispered. "Why didn't you promise you would stay?"

There was no answer to her question except the door opening. Rachel looked up to see Emma Frost looking around disdainfully. "What are you doing in here?" the blonde sniffed.

"I'm cleaning it out," she responded, still holding on to the page.

"It certainly could use an overhaul. And a decorator."

Rachel scowled. "What do you want, Emma?"

The older woman walked into the room, inspecting it closer. "I just came to let you know that you and Scott aren't going out to dinner tomorrow. We're going to a show."

The redhead turned around, biting her bottom lip. "Fine, whatever." It wasn't as if she really thought she could count on her father anyway.

"So…what are you cleaning out this place anyway?" she asked nonchalantly.

Rachel shrugged. "I guess the professor wants to use it."

Settling on the edge of the bed, Emma mused, "Maybe I can move in here."

Rachel turned around in anger. "No!"

"Why on Earth not? It's certainly bigger than mine. Though, of course, I'd have to get rid of all the tacky things in here." With her index finger and thumb, she lifted the bedding, then dropped it in disgust.

"You took her spot on the team, you're trying to get her boyfriend, and now you want her room?" she demanded. "Why don't you just change your name to Jean and get it over with!"

Emma raised a white eyebrow. "Possessive, aren't we?"

The younger Phoenix held on to the dresser, trying to stabilize herself. "I know you've got this huge inferiority complex because you know you'll never be as good as my mother, but this is just sick. And just so you know, you can try to invade her life as much as you want, but you'll never have me."

"And thank god for that," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Guess what? Scott and I are a package deal. You can't have him without me being there."

"Really now…" she surmised. "Then, why is he canceling his date with you to go out with me?" Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times. "No answer, hm? I thought as much. You have to know, dear, that people move on in their life. They leave childish fantasies behind and move on to better things."

Rachel ground her teeth together, hissing, "Get out."

Emma continued, pretending she hadn't heard. "I mean, he could either stay around mourning his dead ex who also happened to try her hand at genocide before killing herself, or he could be with me. Someone with an actual pulse."

"Shut up!"

"My, my, apparently being in her room gives you the same sunny disposition she had." The larger woman smiled cruelly. "What are you going to go for? Chicago perhaps? Maybe decide to decimate a city not in the mid-west? I hear San Francisco is lovely this time of year. And of course you'll take care of yourself after that. Leave Scott in good hands and all."

"Just go away, Emma!" Rachel held on to the dresser harder, half-scared that it would break under her grasp.

"But it'll be interesting after you're gone of course," Emma continued, ignoring the redhead's pleas. "I mean, after the funeral, there'll be no one left." Her cold blue eyes bore into Rachel's watery green. "Don't you get it? You're the only one in here. You're the only one who cares."

The fury in Rachel left her body in a blast of telekinesis, forcing Emma back against the wall and causing a rather large dent in it. "How dare you! Everyone loved my mother! They still love her! Don't you dare talk about her that way, you psychotic bitch!"

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around her midsection and she found herself floating downwards. When her feet were on solid ground again, she pulled away. "What the hell did you do that for, Pryde?"

"You were going to rip her head off!" Kitty gulped.

"Exactly! She would have deserved it too!"

The brunette placed a light hand on her friend's shoulder. "Rachel, calm down."

She jerked away. "I don't have to deal with this." Marching away from her best friend, Rachel used the last bit of sunlight to find her way to the forest, sitting down on the first log she found and burying her head in her hands, sobbing.

Not too long after, a wet nose invaded her hands, licking her softly. She wrapped her arms around her dog, crying against her fur as a strong hand rubbed her back. "Hey, Little Red."

"Come to lecture me?" she mumbled without looking up.

"Nah, just wanted to make sure you were okay. Scared us a bit back there."

"I hate her, Logan," she looked up at him helplessly. "I hate her so much. God, why couldn't she have lived in Detroit?"

He pulled her closer to him. "Now, you don't mean that."

She shook her head. "I do. I really do. I've never meant it before, but now I do. I wish she would just die. Did you hear what she said about Mom? Is it true? Please, tell me it isn't true."

As the sobs started up again, her head rested against Logan's wide chest. "Of course it isn't true. We love Jeannie and we miss her every day. Eventually, the hurt'll fade more, but we'll never stop missin' her. And that's a fact."

"I know I'm supposed to be strong. I'm an X-men, but…" she choked on her own tears. "Logan, I want my mom."

He held for almost an hour, until her sobs ceased and she had cried herself to sleep. Lifting her gently, careful of her arm, he carried her back into the house and laid her on her bed. "You take care of her, Mutt," he told Sarina as the dog jumped on the bed. As if listening intently, she rested her head on Rachel's leg, brown eyes watching the doorway.

Logan could sense someone behind him and turned to see Scott standing there. He glared at his young trainee. "She's your daughter, Slim. You should have been the one out there." He left, grumbling to himself about what he'd like to do to Miss Frost if he ever got her alone.

For long moments, Scott stood there, staring at his daughter's tearstained face. Then he shut off the light and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: I know, it took forever, but I'm back. And thanks to my beta, I actually know where I'm going with this! At least for the next 4-5 chapters. School starts up next week and I still haven't finished my summer reading for my AP English course, but I hope to have the next chapter up within two weeks. Don't hold me to that though. On a related note, if any of you know any documented cases where someone has died of boredom while reading _The Scarlet Letter_, let me know and I'll get the next chapter up a lot sooner. 

By the way, this is the longest chapter yet (all done in one sitting too), so not a bad way to return.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. Wicked

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Emily

Chapter Seventeen: Wicked

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel. I don't own Wicked either.

Note: School finally fixed me schedule, so I'm in a good mood. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Rachel awoke to feel a hand shaking her. "Little Red, wake up." 

"Mmm…" she pulled away. "Sleeping."

Logan lifted her up. "Danger Room session. C'mon."

She squinted in the darkness of her room. "There's no Danger Room session scheduled for this morning."

"I know." The excitement in his voice was obvious. "It's a surprise."

"Well, go surprise everyone else," Rachel grumbled. "What do you need me for?"

He placed her over his shoulder, grabbing her suit with his other arm. "Actually, you play a very important part in today's session."

"…huh?"

"Let's go, kid. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"_X-men, please report to the Danger Room immediately._" This telepathic command from the professor was responded to by five groans in unison. It took a few minutes for the team to assemble in the sub-basement, with Kitty and Rogue being the last two. 

Shadowcat's blue eyes widened in surprise. "You mean, this, like, wasn't a joke? We actually have to be here? The sun's hardly even out!"

"I bet they're still playing infomercials on TV!" Kurt cried, before fixing Scott with a suspicious glare. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

The leader shook his head, covering his mouth to hide a yawn. "No, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Emma put her hands on her hips, glancing around. "Where's Rachel? Don't tell me she gets to miss this."

As if those were the magic words, the door to the Danger Room opened and everyone assembled inside. "Okay…" Rogue said. "Now what?"

From the other side of the room, someone cleared their throat. "Um…help?"

They all glanced across the metal floors to see Rachel suspended in mid-air, locked in a metal cage that was hanging precariously from a single line hoisted on the ceiling. "What are you doing in there?" her father demanded.

She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Waiting to be rescued."

"That's right, troops, this is a rescue mission," Logan's voice came in over the speaker from the observation deck. "You need to save Phoenix here before something bad happens to her. Oh, and Little Red, you could be a bit more convincing."

"Oh, no," she replied monotonously. "Help. If you don't get me out, Logan will keep me in this cage. Ah. How's that?"

The only response was the Danger Room's computerized voice. "Begin mission."

Drones of people who looked surprisingly similar to some anti-mutant activists appeared before the X-men, who looked to Scott for orders. "Rogue," he looked at her. "Take them out."

"Me?"

"With the new technology, your powers will work on them the same way it would anyone else."

Pulling off one of her gloves carefully, she touched the nearest one, who was about to hit her. He fell immediately, energy zapped. "I'm gonna have fun with this," she grinned.

"What about us?" Kurt asked.

Scott clenched his jaw, staring ahead at the prize. "We get Rachel anyway we can."

Leaving Rogue to the drones, they ran ahead, only to be pummeled by rubber bullets. "Why can't she just use her powers to get herself out?" Emma snapped, turning into her diamond form.

"I'm not allowed to," Rachel called.

"If you're just going to complain, go back and help Rogue," Scott ordered, voice hardening. She stared at him for a minute, then shut her mouth and fell back. As Kitty phased both him and Kurt to protect them from the bullets, Scott used his optic blasts to destroy the guns on the walls.

The trio continued ahead when a large wall came up through the ground, blocking their view of Rachel. "I'm really starting to hate the new improvements in here," Kurt grumbled.

Kitty shrugged. "I'll just phase through and grab her. No big." She did so, then yelled back at them. "Uh…guys…"

Kurt grabbed his leader, teleporting them to the other side, where a small army of large spider robots greeted them. "Logan really likes these things, doesn't he?"

Below her, Rachel watched her friends destroy the robots when she felt something land on the back of her hand. Looking at it, it seemed to be a small, metallic crab. Picking it up, she examined it closely until it pinched. "Ow! What are these?"

"Just somethin' Forge's been workin' on," Logan's voice sounded from the earpiece in her ear. "Thought we'd try 'em out on you since you're just sittin' there and all."

More flowed down from the ceiling and she crushed the ones she could. "They hurt."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to know that."

"Guys, help!" Rachel yelled down to them. "I'm not kidding this time, get me out of here!"

Scott looked up at his daughter, then the two who were helping him get to her. "Stay behind me," he told him. Kitty and Kurt exchanged a look, then stood behind their leader. Scott turned a dial on the side of his visor, soon letting out a large blast across their side of the room, decimating the rest of the robots.

Kurt grinned. "I love it when he does that."

"Rach, hold on to the bars," he told her. Seeing that she had a firm grip, he blasted away the bottom of the cage, standing under it. "Okay, let go."

Trusting him, she let go falling down. He caught her easily, holding her in his arms. "Hi," she whispered.

He frowned in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy."

Kitty suddenly appeared over Scott's shoulder. "Hey, Rach. So, like, why isn't the session over?"

"Part of saving someone is getting them to safety," the redhead pointed to the other side of the room. "You know, out of danger?"

Cyclops adjusted his daughter in his arms. "Okay, hold on tight."

Kurt raised his hand, "You know, I can just…" Scott walked past him. "Or not…"

When they got to the large wall, Kitty phased them both through. Rogue and Emma were leaning against the door. "Took ya guys, long enough," Rogue grinned. "How ya doin', Rach?"

"Fine," she smiled back, tightening her arms around her father's neck and liking how it made Emma flinch.

"Mission completed," rang throughout the Danger Room, followed by Logan's voice, "Good job, guys. Go get showered and have some breakfast. 'Ro's makin' waffles. And Little Red, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," she yawned, snuggling against Scott's shoulder.

He smiled down at her. "C'mon, I'll take you upstairs."

Up in the observation deck, Logan looked over the Xavier. "You were right, Chuck. Seeing her in trouble did bring out some paternal instincts."

"As I knew it would," the professor nodded.

Logan made a noise. "You just know everything, don't you?"

Charles Xavier just smiled.

Scott got Rachel upstairs, going into her room and placing her on her bed. Rachel groaned, "Man, I left my nightgown downstairs…"

He turned towards her dressers, pulling out a pair of pajamas and handing them to her. "Here, you go."

"I like these ones," she said with a tiny smile.

Scott kissed her forehead. "I know. Get some rest."

"Dad?" Rachel called to him before he left.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Um…I know you're busy tonight, but if you're not tomorrow…could we go out to dinner?"

He stroked her hair, taking a moment to notice that she had his ears. "Sure. We'll talk about it later. I love you, Rachel."

A large smile crossed her face. "Love you too, Daddy."

Scott left her then to get changed, and for the first time in a while, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hours later, Scott was finishing up his memorization of the new Danger Room handbook when Emma walked in. "Darling, I just wanted to know where you wanted to go to dinner tonight. I'll make reservations." 

He leaned back in his desk chair, stretching. "It doesn't matter to me. You know the city better than I do. Nothing too expensive though, my wallet's feeling a little light lately."

"Nonsense!" she waved a hand dismissively. "I'll pay."

"Sure," he forced a smile. "Great. Hey, Emma? What happened between you and Rachel yesterday?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "I just went in there to tell her you were going to have to reschedule your dinner with her. She seemed very upset. Then I just asked her a few questions and she flew off the handle. Really, I'm not sure if seeing her poor mother die didn't do something to her head."

Scott nodded slowly. "Right. Okay, thanks."

"But let's not think about that. Tonight we're going to have a fabulous night out. And even more fun after the show, if you understand me correctly." Emma kissed him deeply, holding his head in her hands.

A loud knock on his still open door broke them up as they turned to see Amara standing there, arms crossed over her chest and an unhappy look on her face. Emma smiled mischievously. "I'll just see you later, Scott." She left, exchanging a less than friendly look at the new mutant.

"What's up, Amara?" Scott asked, slightly relieved to see her.

"Bobby wanted me to give this back to you," she explained, handing over the book her boyfriend had borrowed. "Scott, you don't believe her, do you? About Rachel?"

He sighed lightly. "I really don't know."

"There's a word for that, if you do," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Really? What?"

"Stupidity." With that, the princess turned around and marched out of the room, leaving the X-men leader alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Kitty was sitting on her bed waiting for her toenails to dry, when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said, capping the top coat bottle. 

A solemn red head poked itself inside the room. "Hey, Pryde…"

"Hey, Rach. What's up?" she scooted herself up towards the head of her bed, leaving sitting room at the foot.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Rachel told her, biting her bottom lip. "I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday. I was out of line."

The brunette smiled, patting the space on her bed. "Don't worry about it. I know you weren't really mad at me."

Rachel sighed, taking a seat. "I have my mom's temper. Sure wish I had her brains."

"It's okay, Ray. Really." Kitty squeezed her friend's hand.

"Anyway, I wanted to give this to you." She handed Kitty the book she was carrying.

"_Confessions of a Shopaholic_?" Kitty frowned at the cover. "What's this?'

The phoenix hid her grin. "Just open it."

Turning the cover back, she stared the inscription breathlessly. "Oh, Ray…Where did you find this?"

"With Mom's things. I think she bought it just before she…ya know. And well, obviously she wanted you to have it."

Using one hand to hold the book to her chest, Kitty hugged her friend with her free arm. "You have no idea what this means to me. Jean was my first friend here at the Institute. I always looked up to her. She was like the big sister I never had."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "She was like the mom I had…then lost…then had and lost again."

Kitty traced the lettering on the cover with her finger. "I promise to take really good care of this." She placed a kiss to the cover, then closed it up tightly in her bedside drawer and wiped the mistiness from her eyes. "Hey, you want me to do your nails?"

Rachel glanced down at Kitty's toes. "I don't know if pink is really my color."

"Oh, don't worry." Reaching down next to her bed, Kitty pulled up a large plastic make up box, opening it to reveal over fifty different colors. "I've got tons."

She was doing a second coat of green on Rachel's nails when Rogue came in. "Hey, y'all. What's up?"

"Kitty's beautifying me," Rachel explained.

"Wanna join us?" Kitty offered.

Her roommate shrugged, taking a seat on her own bed. "Not like anyone will see it."

"But you'll know it's there and that's just as important," she replied, rummaging around her box for a minute. "I don't have any black, but look, I've got this nice purple color that you might like. It's called Dark Summer Plum."

Rogue examined the dark purple tint. "Toss it over."

As Kitty moved to apply Rachel's topcoat, the telepath started doing her toenails using her teke. "This is nice. Just relaxing. Now if only Miss Frost would go."

"Maybe Rogue will push her off a cliff," Kitty piped up, with a look at her friend. "She's good at that."

"Are you not over that yet?" Rogue rolled her eyes, then settled them on the redhead. "What happened yesterday anyway?" Rachel relayed the story to the two, finalized by Rogue's low whisper. "Wow. What a bitch."

"Seriously!" Kitty agreed. "I can't believe she would say that. I should have let you rip her head off." She squeezed Rachel's arm. "You know she was lying, right? We all love Jean and we always will."

"Definitely," Rogue agreed. "Ah can't believe Ah was nice to that phony! Let me tell ya, if Ah ever see her near the side of a cliff, she's goin' over."

Rachel chuckled. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I can take solace in that, and the fact that Logan was projecting some pretty awful things. Let's put it this way: if they ever meet in a dark alley, only one of them is leaving. And it's not going to be her."

For the next hour, the girls continued to raid Kitty's beauty product supply, even getting Rogue to try some new things. They were talking about how Kitty would look if she cut her hair when someone knocked on the door. "It's open," the roommates called.

Scott came in, outfitted in a dress shirt, slacks and a sport coat. "Hey, girls."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, well. Someone cleans up nicely."

"You look great," Kitty agreed.

Rachel nodded. "Very nice."

He smiled at them. "Thanks. I just wanted to say good night, since you'll probably be sleeping by the time I get back."

"Yeah, well, have fun," Rachel told him, then added under her breath, "Though I can't see how you would…"

With a mock frown in her direction, he kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning. We'll talk about dinner then."

"'Kay. I love you too."

"Night, everyone," he told the group before leaving.

Rogue glanced at Rachel righteously. "See, told you he gave a damn."

She sighed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that the professor was messing with his mind."

"Professor Xavier can be tricky," Kitty pointed out. "He doesn't necessarily have to use his telepathy to mess with his mind."

"Whatever," the youngest Summers shrugged. "It just seems weird."

Rogue went and sat on her bed, looking at the floor. "Ya shouldn't be lookin' a gift horse in the mouth. At least ya have a dad."

Kitty and Rachel exchanged a look, and the redhead nodded. "You're right. I remember what it's like to not have a dad. It's horrible. I'm glad Scott's alive, even if he is weird." The three were left in silence for a few minutes. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Rogue let out a breath of relief. "Thank God. If you weren't gonna say it, Ah was. Let's get some food."

Kitty and Rogue both linked and arm with Rachel, and headed downstairs. The redhead hesitated for a second, then smiled. It was really nice to have friends.

* * *

Scott Summers adjusted the tie Emma had insisted he wear. He didn't like ties, which was why he hadn't chosen one in the first place. It still didn't make much sense to him why they had to get so dressed out to see a play, but with a glance around he saw that he wasn't an odd man out when it came to his outfit. Of course, it didn't do him much good to look around only to see more people looking at him oddly for wearing sunglasses inside. 

"Stop fussing," Emma ordered with a kiss to his cheek. She had snuggled under his arm, pressing her still scantily-clad body against his. "The show is going to start any minute."

"Right. What are we seeing again?" he asked.

She gave an incensed, "didn't-I-tell-you-this-three-times-at-dinner" eye roll. "Wicked. It's a musical about the life of the Wicked Witch of the West." He briefly recalled her saying something about having seen the original cast, but that the new one wasn't half bad. "Where has your head been tonight?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just tired. Never got my energy back after that early session this morning."

"Well, we'll just have to sleep in late tomorrow." Her long, white fingernails traced up and down his thigh. "Because I don't think we'll be getting too much sleep tonight."

He had never been more grateful for dimming lights than at that moment. Amara's words from earlier kept ringing through his mind, as well as the sight of his daughter's tear-stained face. Emma couldn't have upset her that much with just a few questions. Rachel was smarter than that. The only thing was, what had happened instead?

Emma's voice in his ear jerked him back into the present, "I would look fantastic in that dress," she told him, pointing to where Glinda was onstage.

"No one mourns the wicked," someone from the chorus intoned.

Scott shot a look at his date. _So, Emma, what is it?_ He thought. _Are you a good witch or a bad witch?_

* * *

"Rachel, dear, what are you doing in here?" Storm asked, walking into the Danger Room. 

The redhead glanced at the former goddess. "Nothing."

"As I can see. If you'd like to train, I can run a practice session for you," she offered.

"No, it's not that," Rachel shook her head. "Storm…I…If I tell you something can we keep it between us?"

Blue eyes surveyed the smaller girl. "That depends what it is, child. Is it something that could hurt you or somebody else?"

"I don't think so," she whispered.

An arm wrapped around her. "Then, please, dear, talk to me. I promise to keep it in my confidence."

The two sat on the floor, backs against the wall. "Well, the other day we were doing just a regular Danger Room session," she explained. Ororo nodded knowingly. "And Logan decided to try and toast us with some flames. I didn't even see it or know they were there, but before I knew it, I was engulfed in them. But I didn't get hurt at all."

"I know your mother used to be able to block fire with her telekinesis," Ororo offered.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't even remember using my TK. I mean, I guess I could've, but…I could feel the flames on me. It didn't burn though. It felt warm and nice and…right. I've been having a lot of dreams about fire lately too. Plus, they said that Detroit was like fully burned so I thought….I dunno, I thought there could be something to it. I'm just silly, aren't I?"

Storm stroked the young girl's hair. "No, you aren't silly in the least. People often wish they had different abilities than the one's they possess, not realizing that the ones for them are theirs because it fits them. You shouldn't wish for other than what you have to be like someone…or to be different from someone," she confirmed with a steady look into Rachel's eyes.

"Right, I know." She sighed, then got to her feet. "It was stupid to begin with. I'll just go upstairs."

"Please don't be disheartened, child," Storm requested, rising with her. "You have very strong powers that I've heard you can control quite well. Jean would be very proud of you."

"Thanks," Rachel whispered, a light smile on her lips.

Ororo kissed her temple. "Please know that you can talk to me at any time. I know I'm not your mother, but I'd like to be your friend."

The girl just nodded and headed into the locker rooms alone.

* * *

"Thank you for driving home, Scott," Emma purred as they came in through the kitchen entrance of the mansion. "I just get so tired right after long shows." 

"No problem," he replied, handing her back the keys. The Mercedes was nice, but he liked his convertible better.

She caressed his cheek lightly, then kissed him soundly. "Mmmm, you know, I might be too tired to climb up stairs and get to my room. I could think of a really great way to thank you if you helped me there." The telepath pressed herself against him suggestively. "And you could even stay overnight."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I mean, we're supposed to be role models. And if the rest of the Institute…"

"Psh, oh, Scott, really!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're consenting adults. What's Charles really going to do?"

_It's not the Professor I'm worried about, _he thought. _It's the look on my daughter's face when she finds out and whether or not someone will actually be able to stop her from killing you this time._

Her lips placed little kisses down his neck, ending at Adam's apple. "Please? I get so lonely at night. I promise it'll be the best night you ever have."

"Sure," he resolved, not wanting to disappoint.

Apparently he didn't. "Wonderful," she grinned. "Let me just get some water and we can go upstairs. As she walked over to the refrigerator, he turned around towards the stairs before hearing her call out.

"Emma?" Turning around, he caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. "Emma, what's…?"

The leader of the X-men didn't even get to finish his question before the world went black.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Heh, I like cliffhangers and I haven't gotten to write one in a while. Sorry that you all have to be the recipient of it. I still haven't finished my reading, but I wanted to do this so I could get at least one more chapter out before school starts. Two chapters in less than a week isn't too bad. If I have some extra time on Sunday, I'll try to work on eighteen, but no promises. 

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	18. Karma

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Cassie

Chapter Eighteen: Karma

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

Dedicated to Cassie, who helped me with this.

* * *

It was a flash of mental pain that woke up Rachel Summers in the middle of the night. Beforehand, she had been dreaming, but as she rubbed her temples to try and rid herself of the new headache, she couldn't remember what it was. "Weird," she muttered to herself. "I haven't had pains like this since Mom…"

Glancing over at her clock, she saw that it was past midnight. Scott should probably be home by now. Rachel decided that her mother might have spoken to him whenever she got telepathic headaches, and even if he didn't know how to make it better, it would be nice just to see him.

She climbed out of bed, heading down the hall towards the male dorms when she heard voices, very unfamiliar voices. Doing her best to ignore the headache pounding in her mind, she reached out with her telepathy. _Strange…_she thought. _I know they're there, but I can't get them with my telepathy. _

The young X-men turned back around, running into Kitty's room. "Pryde!" She hissed, shaking her friend. "Wake up."

"What do you want, Rach?" the brunette muttered, hugging her stuffed dragon tighter. "Lockheed and I are trying to sleep."

"There are people here."

"There are a lot of people here. It's a boarding school."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "People who are immune to my telepathy?"

Kitty sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes. "Okay…that is a little weird. Maybe they're new students?"

"How many new students come in the middle of the night, without any X-men with them?"

She reached aside for her ponytail holder, putting her hair up. "So what are you going to do?"

Running a hand through her short red hair, Rachel shrugged. "I guess I'll go downstairs and check it out."

Standing up, Kitty offered her a hand. "Wanna take a short cut?" Holding on the to redhead, she phased down to the first floor, then air-walked herself upstairs to her room. "Rogue!" she shook her roommate through her comforter. "Wake up?"

"Why are you waking me up before the sun is out?" Rogue grumbled.

"We're being invaded."

"You had a dream," the southerner groaned. "Go back to bed."

Kitty shook her head, ponytail flying back and forth. "I'm serious. Rogue, I'm not kidding. Listen, you know if you sleep through this you're going to feel really stupid."

Rogue pushed back her blanket, sitting up. "Look. We'll just take a peek outside and I'll prove to you that you've just got an overactive imagination." Walking towards the door, she opened it just a bit, then shut it quickly, making no noise. "There are people out there!"

The brunette smiled righteously. "I told you so."

Pulling on some clothes, Rogue glanced at Kitty. "You should go wake everyone else up."

"But if I go out there, they'll see me!"

Pointing to the side, she rolled her eyes, "Then go through the walls."

"Oh. Heh. Right." Kitty headed towards the far right hand wall, then looked back at Rogue. "And don't give me that look. It's too early to be up, let alone think of battle plans."

In the hallway outside the student dormitories, five figures were trying to get a sense of their surroundings. "Can we find a light?"

"We should have already memorized it," a female voice chimed in. "Why would we need a light?"

"Because, when I was memorizing the blueprints, I was doing it in the light."

"There has to be something around here," a third voice added. Suddenly, the hallway was ablaze with overhead lights. "Oh, there we…" a dark-skinned teenage male looked around at the X-men surrounding the group, "…go…"

Rogue crossed her arms over he chest, standing in front of her door. "Y'all might want to explain what yer doin' here."

A tall man with light brown hair raised an eyebrow. "And if we don't?" He nodded toward Kitty. "Are bunny slippers supposed to be intimidating?"

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, and the magenta spandex is so threatening."

"If you're not going to tell us that you're here peacefully, I suppose there is only one thing for us to do…" Kurt informed casually. The X-men all exchanged looks with each other, before attacking in unison.

Surveying their opponents, the residents of the Xavier mansion knew that while they outnumbered them, the newcomers seemed to know more about them. There was the tall light-brown-haired male, accompanied by two other men: one dark-skinned and shorter, the other one large, muscular, easily topping them all. With the men was a auburn-haired woman about the same height as Rogue, who didn't look nearly as hilarious in the magenta v-neck spandex that her companions were wearing. Finishing off the group seemed to be a cat of some sort, resembling a smaller, thinner, more agile lion. The only difference was, this cat was lavender.

The feline bounced on Ray, causing him to miss his lightning strike and instead scorch the ceiling. As his back hit the floor hard, he couldn't help but wonder how much trouble he was going to be in because of that.

For a while, it seemed to be a general free for all. No one was quite sure whom he or she was fighting without the decisive leadership of Scott. While Iceman was the leader of the New Mutants, he knew he wasn't up to giving the X-men orders and didn't even try.

The only moment of peace came for Amara as the brown-haired foe approached her. "My dear _señorita_, I am Manuel Rodrigo de la Rocha," the Spaniard explained, eyes glowing. "You don't want to fight me, do you? Surely, you don't want to upset a friend. Someone you…love." With that he reached over, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Bobby broke away from helping Nightcrawler and Ray against the cat when he saw his girlfriend standing in the middle of battle, letting the enemy flirt with her. "Hey!" He roared, running over to the pair and firing ice at his opponent. Manuel was pushed back against the wall by the weight of the ice, slashes from the sharpness appearing all over his uniform.

Amara shook her head to clear it as Iceman appeared at her side, wrapping an arm around her. "You okay, Princess?"

"I-I'm fine," she rubbed her head slowly. "I think…"

"What did he do to you?" he asked in concern.

Before she could answer, Manuel had freed himself from the ice prison pinning him to the wall. He glared angrily at Iceman. "You foolish man! How dare you do such to Manuel Rodrigo de la Rocha! I should—"

"Definitely get out of here," Kurt finished for him, teleporting in front of the enemy and shocking him. "Iceman can get really possessive." Nightcrawler grabbed on to the magenta bodysuit and began teleporting his captive all around the hallway. "Ever played the—" BAMF! "—Perfect Murder game?" BAMF! "The best weapon is always the icicle—" BAMF!" "— because the weapon always melts." BAMF! Finally, he stopped teleporting, but his passenger was more than slightly discombobulated. "You should be safe over here."

The intruder stumbled from dizziness, falling on to Rogue's outstretched, bare hand and immediately succumbing to unconsciousness. Kurt put a hand over his mouth in mock surprise. "Oops. Guess I was wrong."

It took Rogue a minute to adjust to the new powers and memories before her green eyes opened wide. "Ah know where they're from."

Before her brother could even ask the question poised on his lips, the dark male flew like a jet-stream over their heads, causing them to duck. "He's just like Sam," Kitty realized from the other part of the room.

Next to her, Ray grumbled. "Stupid Sam, visiting his stupid family in stupid Kentucky."

"He's not exactly like Sam," Jamie noted from behind them.

"What do you mean, squirt?" the other New Mutant asked.

"Look at him. He looks pretty beat up from running into all these walls. I guess he's not invulnerable like Sam," Multiple explained with a sadistic grin. "And if I'm right, then I've got a plan."

He quickly described it for Ray and Kitty, just in the nick of time before the large lavender cat attacked the X-man. She did her best to fight it off without using her powers, settling instead for the roundhouse kick Logan said she did well at. It knocked the cat away long enough to get the fliers attention. When he thought Kitty was distracted, he flew at her, intending to knock her off balance. Instead, he flew right through her as she turned intangible. As his mind tried to process why he didn't hit his target, he was hit with a straight on bolt of lightning, unable to keep his concentration and falling to the ground, barely holding on to his last shred of consciousness.

It wasn't soon after that the cat returned, obviously vengeful over her teammate. Ray tried to hit her with his lightning, but was too scared to go all out in fear of harming Kitty. The brunette growled, flipping over the cat as it tried to scratch her again. "Listen here, feline!" she hissed. "I'm the only cat here!" With a quick combination of moves that seemed like a mixture of kenpo and gymnastics, she subdued the cat. Ray and Jamie stared at her in awe. "Whoa," the youngest mutant said. "You're like a ninja, Kitty!"

"How did you do that?" Ray breathed.

Wincing as she pressed a hand to one of the many scratches her pajamas didn't protect her from, she tried to smile at them. "Personal practices with Wolverine. He always said martial arts would come in handy. Of course, he didn't say how to get blood out of satin."

On the other side of the hallway, Iceman was not faring well against the large, bulky man. "You puny little boy," he growled as he through Bobby against the wall for the third time, "You're not even half my size."

Bobby groaned in pain, holding his shoulder, which he could swear was going to pop out of his socket any minute. Silently, he cursed himself for trying to take on this guy when everyone else seemed to be busy. "Where's Roberto when you need him?" he mumbled to himself, knowing his teammate was the only match against his strength.

"Getting tired now, brat?" the tall man growled, picking Bobby up and holding him over his head. "You wanna give up?"

"Nope." Iceman forced a cocky grin. "Just wanted an easier shot." With that, he sent a large block of ice directly on to the skin of his opponents face.

He screamed in fury and pain, throwing Bobby against the wall harder. The New Mutant not only felt, but heard the crack of his shoulder dislocating. For a minute he cradled it, fighting back tears. It was then he noticed that he was not going to be left alone.

"I will crush you!" the large opponent cried as Bobby continued layering ice on him with his good arm, unable to get up from the floor. "I will crush you like the flea you are!"

"I don't think so." Without warning, the back of his costume burst into flames. He screamed in surprise, watching with wide eyes as the Princess of Nova Roma stood in front of him in her Magma form. "Don't touch my boyfriend."

The different, painful sensations of the ice freezing his front and the fire burning up his back was too much for him. Rogue simply brushed him with her fingertips and he fell over.

The X-men stopped for a moment to catch their breath when Kurt realized, "Wait…that's…that's only four. Where's the girl?"

As if on cue, the X-men discovered that they had four new villains. The redhead girl was standing on the other end of the hall, holding up four different cards. Only Kitty seemed to understand it. "They're tarot symbols," she realized. "The Hanged Man, the Magician, the Devil, and..." she glanced at the Grim Reaper behind them. "You probably know what that is."

"Ah'm guessin' it's not the Ice Cream Man," Rogue replied sarcastically.

With her retort, the red devil swung his chain link towards the Southerner, wrapping it around her wrist and pulling her towards him. She yelled out in anger as Kurt tried desperately to free her. Amara stood in front of her hurt boyfriend, firing balls of magma at the hanged man who somehow was coming closer than was comfortable.

The magician had a hold on Kurt, rising him up out of the air and putting him out of reach of his sister. She was continually pulled closer to the Devil, and her kicks to his legs did nothing to deter him. Kitty hid behind Ray, ready to turn the pair of them intangible as he continued to shoot bolts of lightning at Death in front of them. "It's not working!" He called out into the hall. "What do we do?"

"Hey, these are cool!" came Jamie's voice from the other end of the hall. Somehow he had gotten behind their enemy and was now holding the remainder of her tarot cards.

"Give those back, you little monster!" she screeched, suddenly finding herself suddenly surrounded by a hoard of Jamies.

"Awwww, but everyone trades cards around here," he complained, four of his clones deftly taking the cards from her hands. "I just wanna see."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Give them back. Give them back and I'll let your friends go."

Soon, each card was held by an individual Jamie. They all looked at each other, then grinned. "Nah." All at once, they ripped the cards in half, scattering the pieces around.

"No!" she screamed as the figures in the hall suddenly disappeared. Rogue, rubbing the chain links still around her ankle, got up and walked furiously towards the girl. "Lights out, Sugah," she announced before punching the other girl.

For a moment, the X-men tried to relax, realizing that they had won. It was a very brief moment of victory, as everyone was at least sore, if not injured worse. Amara knelt next to Bobby, wiping the sweat off his brow when someone from across the hall cleared their throat loudly.

The mutants of the Institute turned to look at the Professor, who was sitting there with Hank behind him. He fixed his students with an angry glare, demanding, "What on Earth is going on here?"

* * *

After Kitty dropped her off downstairs, Rachel roamed through the mansion before noticing that the light in the kitchen was on, filtering out into the hallway. A quick use of her telepathy indicated no one inside, but looking inside the large room painted a different story.

Scott and Emma were lying on the ground, both obviously unconscious as a blonde girl in a magenta bodysuit sat at the table looking bored. Rachel fought down the panic rising in her throat as she stared at her father. Furiously, she marched into the kitchen. "Hey, short little blonde girl, what the hell did you do to my dad?"

She looked up, surprised that someone was talking to her. Glancing at Scott, she replied, "You're dad, huh?" A malicious smile crossed her face. "Well, it's nothing like I'm going to do to you."

Rachel noticed a tiny black disk, no larger than the diameter of a quarter coming her way. She ducked, letting it hit something above her head. Cold metal touched her skin, and she looked at the floor to see what had rained over her. "Aah. Paperclips."

Another small black disk hit her in the face, and she felt a sharp pain in her eye. "Ow…eyelash…" Brushing the small hair out of her eye, Rachel squinted at the girl across from her. "What are you even doing?"

"They call me Roulette," she explained loftily. "I can create bad luck and good luck. I'm sure you can guess what you got."

She snorted. "You think that's bad? I'd call it an inconvenience, really."

Roulette smiled. "I like to give you a little taste of what I can do. Now I won't hold back." She threw a larger disk towards the redhead, hitting the cabinets above her head, making the doors fall off. Rachel jumped to the side, using the telekinesis so that the doors fell harmlessly to the side. Hanging pictures exploded all around her as she dove under the thick wooden table for cover.

"That's not going to save you," the blonde told her in a sing-song voice. Rachel ducked her head as a large black disc hit the table, flying it off of her and slamming it into the wall.

_Of all the times for my telepathy not to work, _Rachel thought, as Roulette seemed to think over her plan.

"You know, maybe there's a better way to do this." She turned towards Scott and Emma, sending a disk of bad luck their way. Phoenix's eyes widened; she knew the specialty knives drawer was right over them. The cover to the drawer and the countertop over it exploded, making the sharp objects into projectile weapons. Rachel managed to catch them all with her telekinesis, dumping them into the sink harmlessly.

Moving in front of Scott and covering him with her TK, Phoenix faced off against Roulette. "Don't touch him."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

"I'll kill you!" Rachel hissed.

Roulette rolled her eyes and then covered herself in white light. "Don't you get it? I control luck. The good luck goes to me and all you get is bad."

Rachel stared at the tile floor beneath her, chuckling. "You don't think I know that? You think you know bad luck?" She looked up again, eyes blazing in fury. "You don't know the half of it."

Warmth was flooding through her veins, filling her with power, as the other girl seemed frozen to the spot in fear. Striking out with her telekinesis, Roulette was soon shoved against the wall, moaning in pain as a dent was made around her form. Waves and waves of pressure flooding over her body as Roulette screamed in pain.

"Rachel!"

The redhead turned towards the doorway, losing her concentration and dropping the blonde. Ororo and Logan were standing there, looking at her in horror. It was at that moment that Rachel got a good look at herself. There was fire emanating all over her body, licking her flesh but not burning it. She looked Storm straight in the eye. "I told you so."

* * *

"So none of you are going to speak?" Professor Xavier asked for the tenth time, staring piercingly at the invaders of his home. And, for the tenth time, they just sat there with their mouths shut. Or at least, the ones that were conscious after the X-men had gotten through with the. He sighed. "Very well. Wait here and I shall return."

He rolled into the conference room and out into the hallway where Storm and Wolverine were waiting. "Have you gotten through to them yet?" Ororo asked.

"Unfortunately not. I can't guess how they could possibly get past my telepathy. Few people outside of telepaths themselves can build up a shield that powerful."

"Bet I know," Logan chimed in. "Just got off the phone with Fury. A while ago he was telling me that S.H.I.E.L.D. was developing some super powerful telepathic scramblers. Accordin' to him, when a shipment went out to be field tested, it was picked up. Guess by these punks. He was glad to know they work at least."

It was then that Hank was coming down the hallway. "They're all going to be fine," he assured the other adults before they could ask. "Bobby is going to have to be in a sling for a few weeks and Kitty needed a few stitches, but most them just had bumps and bruises. Most of the intruders are fine, a few burns on the flyer from Bezerker's lightning, but nothing the group can't live through. The Roulette girl Rachel was fighting is hurt the most. She has several broken rips, and perhaps a concussion."

Logan shook his head. "When this is all settled, Chuck, we have to talk to that girl."

"I had no idea her powers were growing so much," Xavier mused. "Jean never showed any control over fire."

"Jeannie never got displaced in a different dimension, either."

Ororo sighed. "I feel horrible. She tried to talk to me about it and I brushed it off like it was nothing."

The professor patted her knee. "If we indulged every single whim that a student had about growing power, we'd never have time to sleep. I will certainly talk to her, and I'm sure Scott will want to as well. Henry, how is he?"

"He and Emma will be fine. She was hurt more so than he was, so he'll be leaving the infirmary as soon as he can get the strength too. I'm keeping her there overnight for observations."

Logan suddenly sniffed the air, turning towards the entrance to the hall. "C'mon out, Stripes, I know you're there."

Rogue approached them warily. "Look, Ah know this is kinda a bad time, and Ah know y'all are busy, but I absorbed a couple of 'em and Ah learned stuff."

Professor Xavier smiled at her gently. "What is it dear?"

"They work for the Hellfire Club."

* * *

Scott was pulling on his shirt in the infirmary when there was a figure standing outside the curtain separating him from the rest of the room. "Dad?"

He drew back the curtain, smiling at her. "Hey, Rach."

"Are you okay?" she asked, and he hated seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Really. How are you?"

She looked at her feet, seemingly embarrassed. "Just great. I wasn't in the major fight." Meeting his eyes again, she went on to explain, "Mr. McCoy said that you could leave, but he doesn't want you doing too much. So, I was thinking I could make us lunch and we could eat it in your room and you could rest."

He kissed her forehead softly. "That sounds wonderful. Let me check on Emma, and then I'll meet you upstairs."

Her smiling face faltered for a minute, but she quickly replaced it. "Sure, Daddy."

As she left, he walked past the teenagers in the other beds to where Emma was lying behind her curtain at the other end. There was a chair sitting next to her bed, and he took a seat. The light pressure as he squeezed her hand made her eyes open. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"No, the pain did," she managed to smile wryly. "Did a train crash through the Institute and just manage to hit me?"

He chuckled. "No, not quite."

She closed her eyes with a light sigh. "Good. I can already hear Rachel's claims that it was karma that hit us. What did?"

"I'm sure they'll let us know. I was going to get something to eat, but I'll stay here with you, if you want."

"No, go ahead," her face softened. "I'm just glad you cared enough to stop by. I'm sorry our night was ruined."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "So am I. I'll bring you something to eat when Beast clears you." Kissing her cheek, Scott got up to leave."

Maybe he wasn't supposed to hear; she was speaking softly it was almost hard to comprehend as she whispered, "I do believe I'm falling for you, Scott Summers. And I'm falling hard."

When he reached his bedroom, Rachel had set up a tray of sandwiches, potato chips and brownies. She helped him settle into bed and he bit into his sandwich. "I hope tuna is okay," she looked at him carefully.

"Perfect," he smiled at her after swallowing. "You make it just like Jean used to."

Rachel grinned. "That would make sense. She taught me how to make it." She took a sip of her milk. "I miss her."

He stared at the chip in his hand. "So do I. Every day."

"Then why are you with Emma?"

"Rachel," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I…"

"Why is she more important than me?"

He looked at her in surprise. "She's not. Rachel, you're my daughter. I love you. I know I've seen…distant lately, but…It's just that sometimes you remind me so much of Jean that it scares me. But I love seeing her live on through you. I think that if you're this wonderful, that I must be able to do something right as an adult."

"I love you too," she told him, wiping her eyes. "God, I forgot napkins. I'll go get them, and you some aspirin for her head."

Scott watched her leave, leaning back against his pillow. He knew that the pounding in his head had nothing to do with his concussion. Even if he did, he reasoned as he put his hand over his chest, it wouldn't explain the shooting pains throughout his heart.

* * *

A/N: This chapter only got done because my teachers decided to have mercy and give me a day without homework. I really am busy this year with all my classes, but I'm not going to abandon this fic unless my teachers suddenly decide to do DBQs and AP practice exams every night.

Most of the fight scene (by the way, I'm really bad at fight scenes, so any constructive criticism on that would be appreciated) is based on New Mutant issues 16 and 17. The paperclips and eyelash bit from when Rachel was fighting Roulette is homage to Wogoat's hilarious "House of M- part 1" flash on Newgrounds.

Oh, and for anyone who is a Brotherhood fan…they come back next chapter! Yeah, I know, I'm excited too.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	19. Return

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Cassie

Chapter Nineteen: Return

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

Dedicated to DOJ, because I know she'll find that Lance is the most exciting thing in this chapter and I wholeheartedly agree.

* * *

When the new mutants woke up the next morning, something was not how they'd left it the night before. The intruders were gone. They had tried asking the adults and the X-men where they had vanished to, but to no avail. Everyone just kept telling them to forget it, but if any of them thought Bobby Drake was just going to drop the subject, they were dead wrong.

"I mean, I still have to give the big dude and the stupid Spanish guy a piece of my mind!" He complained as he walked down the hallway with Amara and Ray. His girlfriend lightly kissed his injured shoulder, flashing him a comforting smile.

"Maybe Xavier just did away with them," Ray suggested.

The female among them shuddered. "Stop saying 'do away with' like that. The professor's not a murderer or anything."

A light seemed to go off in Bobby's head. "Or maybe he's hiding them, slowly working their mind with his telepathy to make them good soldiers. Maybe he did that to us too!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "You've been watching too many movies, Drake. If he did that, you wouldn't be able to think about it."

"Oh, yeah…"

Bezerker went around the couple, heading for a door. "Let's just ask someone who really knows." Opening the door, he called inside, "Hey, Jamie, you busy?"

Looking up from his book, Jamie seemed excited that the older people on his team would come seek him out. "No. Not busy at all. What's up?

Amara sat on the edge of his bed, smiling warmly at him. "Well, it's just that the intruders are gone and no one will tell us anything. And since you know everything that goes on around here…"

Ray sat backwards on the desk chair. "Yeah, squirt, spill!"

"Close the door," Jamie said to Bobby, who did so then joined them on the bed. "Okay, well, S.H.I.E.L.D. picked them up this morning. Apparently Xavier thought they'd be in better custody there and Fury wanted to know how they got those telepathic disruptor thingies."

"If they thought we'd be safer if they were at S.H.I.E.L.D. this has to be something big," Amara whispered.

Bobby sighed. "Why won't they just tell us? We're not kids. 'Cept you, Jamie."

The youngest new mutant frowned. "It's not good to call your informant names."

"Sorry," the Iceman told him with a half-smile.

At that point, Kitty stuck her head through the door to tell them, "Guys, breakfast."

The five went downstairs, gathering with everyone else around the tables as plates of eggs, bacon, and a bagel for Kitty was passed around. From his seat near the head of the table, next to his daughter, Scott said, "X-men, when we're finished with breakfast, the professor wants to meet with us in the library."

When Kurt had finally wolfed down his fourth helping of scrambled eggs, they left the new mutants to the dishes and gathered in the soft couches and chairs of the library. The professor was already waiting for them. "Thank you all for coming promptly."

"What's goin' on?" Rogue questioned.

Before he could answer, the door opened with Beast leading in Emma. "I'm fine," she told the doctor. "Really. I can walk." Scott hopped up from his seat on the couch and helped her into a chair. "Thank you, really, but I'm fine."

"Now that we're all here, I'm sure you know what this is about," Xavier started. "As you've undoubtedly heard, S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up our intruders earlier today. Because Rogue was able to give us the information that they were part of the Hellfire Club, I did not feel it was safe for any of us for them to stay and learn more about our environment and the students here. They have agreed to hold them, so if we are lucky, no information will get back to those who hired them."

Emma cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor, but I would really like to apologize. I had no idea Shaw was even training those kids, let alone would send them here."

"Do you have any idea why they would send them here?" Scott asked her.

She contemplated the question. "They may have wanted to check up on me. To see if I would help you if you were attacked."

"They why would they hit you first?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"So they didn't have to fight against her?" Rogue suggested. "So it looks like they aren't trying to favor her?"

"Just because they hate her too," Rachel muttered under the breath. Next to her, Kitty giggled.

Emma shot them a look, though because she was across the room, they weren't sure if she had heard them. "Regardless of the reason, I do think I need to go back. I haven't checked it yet and they might be getting suspicious."

This was met was silence until a breathless Phoenix confirmed, "You're leaving?"

The blonde didn't try to hide her scowl. "For a short while."

Rachel nodded. "Well, if you think that's for the best. Can I help you pack?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"If no one has anything else to add?" Xavier started before anything could escalate. There was silence. "Well, then, off you go."

Scott helped Emma out of her chair again, as she batted her mascara-caked eyelashes at him. "Scott, dear, will you help me pack a bag and take a shower? I feel so dingy after a night in the infirmary."

Kitty and Rachel lingered, with the brunette trying to find a book she wanted her friend to read, as Beast asked the professor a question, "Charles," he whispered. "I didn't want to ask this earlier and frighten the kids, but do you know how they got in? Is our security impaired?"

Xavier sighed. "Not quite. Apparently, when Scott and Emma came back from the city, they forgot to lock the door behind them."

"An honest mistake," Henry suggested.

"The kind of mistake we can't afford to make. It will be good for them to take some time away from each other," he told his colleague. "Emma was always needy of attention; it's why I didn't insist on her coming to leave her home as a child. I didn't want her to impede on the other student's progress by demanding too much of my attention. Scott, I believe, is missing someone to pay attention to as he used to with Jean."

Beast raised an eyebrow, glancing at the girls on the other side of the room, then lowering his voice, "Rachel doesn't fit the bill?"

"Not in the romantic sense. He's falling into the role of the father slowly, but surely. He just wants Jean back, and I'm afraid that he's finding her wherever he can. They're working off each other well-enough for now, but I don't want it to be their downfall."

The two men traveled towards the door out of the library, the doctor sighing, "Yes, and we don't want things falling farther than they already have."

When they had left, Rachel grumbled, "I bet she left the door open on purpose to let her little team in."

"That's stretching it, Ray," Kitty told her, bending down to search the bottom shelves. "I mean, why would she let them in if she knew we would whoop them? Plus, as scary as it seems, I think she likes Scott. Really likes him."

"She seems to like implants too. It doesn't make it real."

Kitty sighed, finally finding the book she was looking for and handing it to her friend. "Whatever. Look, she's leaving for now. Let's just be happy about that. Things are looking up."

Rachel helped her friend off the floor. "Why wouldn't it be? It's not like things can get any worse."

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was a very bored woman. This state of brain numbness had been a constant ever since her father had decided to take them to his 'summer home.' Prison was more like it. She, the rest of the Brotherhood, as well as Pyro, Gambit, and Sabretooth were stuck on large estate in the middle of nowhere. There were very few windows in the large building, and the large, thick fence that surrounded the yard was electric. "Alcatraz wasn't this isolated," she hissed under the breath, "Or this hard to get out of."

Magneto kept leaving in regular intervals, leaving them alone with enough food to get by until he got back. Supposedly he would be home tomorrow, but deadlines and the Master of Magnetism rarely agreed with each other.

At the moment, she and the Brotherhood boys were sitting around a television, flipping through the satellite channels. There was nothing local, as apparently they were not allowed to know where they were. Even on the way, they were drugged and blindfolded. As far as Wanda knew, they weren't even in New York, let alone North America.

"There's nothing on," Toad complained.

Fred frowned. "And we're out of popcorn."

"Maybe if you didn't eat a new bag every time we watch a new show, there would be some left," Lance grumbled, bouncing a ball off the ceiling.

From the loveseat in the corner, Wanda suggested, "Anyone want to play a game?"

They stared at her. "B-but, you never want to play with us, cuddlebumps!"

Her brother sped over to her, identical blue eyes searching identical blue eyes. "You okay, sis?"

"I'm fine," she pushed him away. "Just bored. I'd rather go through ten hours of Monopoly then sit here and complain about the lack of channels. I'll go grab some stuff." Getting up, she walked down a few hallways. Because Pietro usually got the games—he didn't like to wait for someone else—she had never been to the closet. All she knew was that he always complained that the door was locked even after he got it open every day.

The corridor she knew the game closet was in had four doors that all looked exactly the same. One of which she knew was one of the many bathrooms. She heard a Cajun voice coming from another one. Deciding that a 50/50 chance was good enough for her, she chose the door opposite the bathroom and used her powers to get it open.

Immediately, she realized that this was not the game closet. To her it seemed like a mad scientist's lab: mostly dark, with just a few strategically placed lights falling over the many pieces of beeping machinery. There were even large tubes about the same height and width of the doorway filled with greenish liquid. In one of the tubes was a dark figure. Wanda's blue eyes widened as she finally focused on it, before turning on her heel and rushing out of the room.

"Where's the game?" Lance asked.

"I didn't find the games. But you have to see what I did." They sat there, sitting at her. "Now!" As they followed her back down the hall, Wanda turned to her brother, inquiring, "What is our father supposed to be doing here?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

The question was answered once they reached the room. Almost in unison, each of the boy's jaws dropped. Lance looked at all the machines. "What is this?"

Fred was focusing on what was in the tube. "It's Jean."

"I thought she was dead, yo!"

"She's supposed to be!" Lance insisted. "Kitty told me she was. She said they cremated her too."

Fred rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe they cremated the wrong person?"

"And Magneto just happened to get the body?" Wanda shook her head. "What would he want it for? He's not some…necrophiliac!"

Pietro crossed his arms over his chest. "I dunno, I wouldn't put it past him."

Lance glanced at the controls. "Can we get her out of there? I mean…it kinda looks likes she's breathing or something."

"Yeah, there's like a tube going into her mouth that's giving her air," Fred noted. "Does that mean she's alive?"

Cracking his knuckles, Avalanche put his hands over one of the keyboards. "Let's find out."

Wanda grabbed him by the shoulder. "Not so fast. You've got no idea what you're doing. You could kill her for real."

"What are you all doin'?" drawled a southern voice from behind them. "Gambit don't t'ink you're allowed in here."

Before the Cajun knew what hit him, he was pushed into the room, with the door closed behind him and Pietro leaning on it. "How did you know this room was here?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Just because you're his son don't mean he tells you everyt'ing."

"Then you must know how to get her out," Wanda told him.

"Even if Gambit did, why would he?"

A long green tongue reached into the Cajun's trench coat, pulling out a packet of cards. Wanda's hands glowed as she glared at him. "Just do it."

Mumbling about evil cheres, the Acolyte taped into a keyboard across the room. The green liquid in the tube filtered out. A few more buttons were tapped and a the tube swung open. Fred gently lifted her out, removing her from the airway, and laid her on a clear table in the middle of the room.

"Can Gambit leave now?" he asked, stealing his cards back.

"Just go, Cajun," Lance told him. It was only then that they realized that Jean was naked. The boys pretended to avert their eyes.

"I'll uh…get a towel, yo." Todd went across the hall, grabbing one of the bath towels. He stared at the girl until shoving it in Lance's hands. "Here, you do it."

The de facto leader seemed scared. "I have a girlfriend, you do it!"

Pietro grabbed it from him. "I'll do it!"

Ripping it from her brother's hands, Wanda gently rubbed the remaining liquid off of Jean. "Just go get her some clothes, Pietro."

The white-haired teenager started towards the door. "Wait. My clothes won't fit her."

"My clothes, Pietro!"

He sped off as Todd looked at Jean. "Maybe she's a clone. You know," he whistled the theme to the Twilight Zone.

"You've been watching way too many movies," Lance grumbled.

"Yeah, those are the only channels we get."

As Pietro returned, the redhead started to stir. A pair of green eyes looked up at the five other teenagers. She opened her mouth to say something, the words only coming out as a croak.

"Don't try to talk," Wanda suggested. "Pietro, go get her some like…"

"Ice chips. People give ice chips after surgery," Fred said. They looked at him. "What? I like medical shows."

The speedster made it to the kitchen and back in record time. They watched for a few minute as Jean sucked on the ice, letting it cool her throat. Eventually, she could talk again. "Where am I?"

The Brotherhood members exchanged a look. "We'd, uh, love to tell you that, but…we don't even know where we are," Lance explained.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll explain?" Wanda told her as Pietro handed her his sister's clothes.

"Thanks…" They waited out in the hallway until she was ready. Jean came out, drying out her hair with the towel. The group led her back to the television room, and she sat at the end of the couch. "So what is this place?

Pietro snorted. "Let's just say Magneto doesn't look for what other people look for in a vacation home. No pool or view of the ocean, but there is a lovely electric fence."

Jean squeezed out her hair again. "How did I get here? How long have I been here?"

"We, uh, don't exactly know, yo," Todd told her sheepishly. "Sorry."

She looked at Lance. "You still talk to Kitty, right?"

He blinked. "Uh, yeah, as much as I can."

"So…if I'm here…where does everyone think I am?"

They all exchanged a look, then focused on Wanda. "Jean…They…" She sighed. "Everyone thinks you're dead. That you committed suicide."

All the color drained out of Jean's face. "I just…it was a car accident. How could they think I would do that on purpose?"

"What are you talking about?" Pietro demanded with as much tact as he could manage.

"The last thing I remember is my SUV crashing," she explained slowly. "I mean, if…if they couldn't find me, then…But it was an accident."

Todd raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember your nice trip to Detroit, yo?"

"I've never been to Michigan."

Pietro shrugged. "If I almost committed genocide, then killed myself over it, I'd probably block that out too."

Lance rolled his eyes, then smacked his friend upside the head. "Smooth, dumbass."

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone, least of all myself!" Jean cried. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you did," Fred told her softly. "We're not trying to lie to you or anything. We swear. Read our minds If you don't believe us."

"Fine." She closed her eyes, concentrating on the people across from her. After a minute, she opened her eyes. "What's with the trick?"

The twins exchanged a look. "What trick?"

"Whatever you're doing to block my telepathy."

"We're not doing anything," Lance insisted.

Wanda surveyed her carefully, then picked up the remote on the table next to her. "Take this from me. With your powers."

With a quick eye roll, Jean held out her hand. Her lower lip, then arm began to tremble as the remote stayed prone in Wanda's hand. "What's going on? Why can't I do anything?"

"This totally supports my clone theory, yo," Todd whispered to Fred.

Jean looked into a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She looked like Jean Grey. Red hair, even if it was sticky, bright green eyes. She felt a knot rise in her throat as she whispered to herself, "My parents are John and Elaine. My sister is Sara. I'm dating Scott Summers. I have a daughter named Rachel. I'm Jean Grey." She swallowed hard. "Aren't I?"

* * *

A/N: I know, it's rather short compared to my last few chapters, but it's been less than a week and I actually have to read 30 pages of college-level American History after this. Plus, all the really important stuff happens next chapter. Not that this one wasn't important… By the way, if anyone was wondering why the Brotherhood was missing for the whole fic…now you know. They've played a very important role the whole time. Whoda thunk?

By the way, I can't write Gambit. My apologies to all of Remy's fans for my bastardization of his character.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	20. Tears

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Emily

Chapter Twenty: Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

This chapter brought to you by Tropical Storm Ernesto and four day weekends. Wouldn't it be nice if all storms were like that…

* * *

Scott Summers was sitting in his room, designing new Danger Room scenarios based on the updated facilities when there was a loud BAMF behind him. "Hey, man, are you busy?"

He rubbed the smoke from in front of his eyes. "Not really. What's up?"

"Amanda's parents dragged her off on a final vacation before school starts," Kurt sighed. "So since I don't have my lovely girlfriend to be with and you don't have yours, I was thinking that we could spend a guys day together. Get out of the mansion, go get some manly food…like ribs!"

"Ribs?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Amanda doesn't like eating ribs in public," the fuzzy man explained. "Says she gets all dirty. So, yeah, ribs."

Scott chuckled. "Okay, sure. I know this sports bar with some great ribs. They've got pool tables and stuff too."

"Awesome," Kurt gave him double thumbs up. "So let's go, I'm hungry."

Pulling on a pair of sneakers and grabbing his keys, he followed his friend out into the hallway and down the stairs. Before they reached the bottom a furry mess ran past them. The man with blue fur reached down to pet the dog. "Hello, Sarina. We haven't seen you around lately."

"That's because she doesn't like Emma," Rachel told them, descending behind them.

"That's not true," Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Sure it is. Emma comes, she hides under my bed. Emma leaves, she's all happy and wants to run around all the time. Coincidence? I think not." She bent down next to her dog, scratching her behind the ears. "You're just a good judge of character, aren't you?"

Kurt rubbed her back. "She is cute. They say that dogs are an awful lot like their owners."

"Flatterer. So, what are you guys up to?" Rachel looked at her father and friend.

They exchanged a look. "We were going to go get some food. You can come with us, liebchen," Kurt offered.

She looked back and forth between the two of them. "This was a guys thing, wasn't it? Don't worry about it. Just have fun."

Scott kissed her cheek. "I promise you, sometime this week the two of us are going out to dinner. I swear it."

Rachel smiled. "Alright, get out of here before I change my mind."

With a quick goodbye to her, they went out to Scott's car and drove the restaurant. It was slightly busy, but they managed to get a table and a game of pool in before settling down to eat their appetizers. "So…" Kurt shook some sugar into his ice tea. "How are things?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "How are things? That's the kind of question you ask someone that you haven't seen for a while, not someone whose room is down the hall from yours."

"Yeah, well, I figure small talk could lead me in to what I really talk about," he shrugged, choosing a roll from the basket and spreading butter on it.

"Just say it, Kurt. We're friends. What am I going to do, blast you through the wall?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I hope not. That would hurt. I like being blue, but not black and blue."

Scott chuckled and took a bite from his salad. "Alright, so what's up?"

"I…just kinda wanted to talk to you about everything that's been going on lately. Rachel, Emma…Jean…" A sigh escaped him. "I feel as if I've been a horrible friend."

"You haven't been. I haven't really wanted to talk about it," he leaned back in his chair. "If I had wanted to talk, I know you would have listened."

He popped another half of a roll in his mouth. "What about now?"

Scott considered the question. "Nothing we say leaves this table. I trust you when it comes to that, Kurt, but…I'm not sure if I trust you not to think I'm a horrible person."

Kurt frowned. "I could never think that. You're my best friend, and nothing you say here is going to change that."

After taking a long shuddering breath, he finally voiced what he had been thinking for weeks. "I'm mad at Jean. Furious at her. And I know it's bad to speak ill of the dead or feel angry with them, but I do. I think part of the reason Emma and I are…whatever we are, is that I want to get back at her. But I hate being mad at her because I love her so much.

"I'm sure you'll be surprised to know that when I wake up, I go over what I have to do all day," Scott said dryly, and Kurt managed a slight smile. "The first thing on my list is always to give Jean a kiss. Even now, I wake up and the first thing I think of is that I have to give her a kiss. But I can't, because she killed herself. Every morning, I have relive the fact that she's dead and I watched her kill herself and I held her in my arms as she died."

Kurt could hear his friend getting choked up. "Scott…"

"Why did she do it?" he asked no one in particular. "How could she just kill herself?"

"She was in pain and shock at what she had done. I guess she just couldn't live with herself."

"That's such bullshit," Scott insisted. "We could have done something if she had let us. Blocked the memories, helped her with her powers, told her that we loved her and it wasn't her fault so it would make her feel better. How could she be so selfish, to only think about the pain she was in? Didn't she even think about what it would do to us? Her family, her friends, me? That we wouldn't feel like dying without her?

"And what about Rachel? She'd already lost everything. She loves Jean maybe even more than I do. How could she do that to her daughter? How could she leave me to take care of her? I never had parents; I don't even know how to be a father, let alone a mother as well. Every time I look at her, I see Jean and I…lose my nerve to try to be better, I guess. It's not fair to Rachel, I know that, but I can't help it."

Kurt watched as his friend continued. "She has nightmares, you know. All the time."

Raising an eyebrow, the acrobat asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because I have them too. I wake up in the middle of the night and I go to check on her. Sometimes they aren't so bad, and other times they're so horrible that she's using her telekinesis in her sleep, calling out for Jean. I usually just sit with her, stroke her back and rub her hair and tell her I love her until she calms down. She's only woken up once or twice, then fallen right back to sleep. I doubt she even knows I'm there."

"You should tell her," Kurt suggested. "I think she'd really appreciate knowing you care."

Scott sighed. "I know. But I'm not ready to deal with her nightmares. I can't even face my own. If Jean was still alive, she would be better at it…but then, if she were alive, Rachel probably wouldn't be having nightmares. It kills me inside that the woman I love is gone, and that I can't do anything to help my daughter, who is the only piece of Jean I have left. I don't want to do what she did though. X-men don't give up. I love Jean and I love Rachel. But all I ever do is fail them." He put his head in his hands. "All I'm doing is failing the people I love…"

He tried to stop his shoulders from shaking as he fought back sobs. Kurt wiped the few tears that were falling down his cheeks. After a few minutes, he quietly asked, "So, you're with Emma to spite Jean?"

"I suppose so, yeah. Contrary to what you may think, Emma is kind of low maintenance. Take her out to dinner, go to a show, feint any kind of emotional attachment and she's happy. Nothing too complex."

"You don't feel anything for her?"

Scott shrugged. "I think she's a nice person. She can be fun to be around with and I do care about her. It's nothing compared to what I felt with Jean, but I know that I can't find that again. Maybe caring that could eventually grow into more is all I'm ever going to get. She demands attention a lot, so when I'm with her, it's a great distraction. I never think about Jean. And when I do, I hope she's watching from wherever she is. I hope she knows that it's her fault that I'm with Emma, and can't be the perfect father to our daughter, or be the leader I once was. I want her to know that even though I love her, she has to realize that actions have consequences and it's her fault. She's the one who will have to live with it for eternity."

Before Kurt could say anything, the waitress appeared with their food. The fuzzy dude eagerly dug into his ribs, while Scott just picked at his curly fries. "Uh, well, do you wanna see a movie after this?" Kurt suggested, and was answered with an eyebrow raise. "There's this action movie that's out. Major weapons, frequent explosions, scantily dressed women. Amanda won't see it. I mean, it's nothing we don't have at home, but…"

"Mindless violence?" Scott forced a small smile. "Sounds like it's just what I need."

* * *

The loud ring of her cell phone was the only thing that knocked Kitty out of the world of the book she was currently reading. Even though she was in the rec room, where the New Mutants were loudly playing video games. But her ring tone snapped her out of the reverie as she answered the small pink phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pretty Kitty," said the voice on the other end.

"Lance!" she squealed in delight, sitting up in surprise. "How are you?"

She could hear his smile. "I'm great. Sorry I haven't called you lately, I've just been kind of busy."

"That's okay," she assured him. "I missed you, though."

"I missed you too. But to make it up to you, I've got a surprise for you," he told her, though it was difficult to hear.

"A surprise? What phone are you using, it keeps fading in and out."

"Really? Sorry, cell phones can get like that."

Kitty frowned. "Cell phone? Where are you?"

"Actually, right now I'm pulling into your drive way." In a flash, she bolted up and ran through the front door to see a black Cadillac with darkly tinted windows pull up to the side of the house. After turning it off, Lance stepped out of the car. "What? You're not going to come say hi?"

Shutting off her phone and sticking it in her pocket, Kitty ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He held her for a minute before kissing her soundly. "This is the best surprise ever," she told him after catching her breath.

Lance grinned. "Nice to hear, but I'm not your surprise."

"What?" She looked confused. "You mean I get something else? What, the car?"

"Not quite. I gotta give this back to Magneto once I get home to get my jeep. I think you'll really like the other surprise though," he explained as Pietro ran out of the passenger seat, over to the backseat door behind Lance and opened it.

Kitty's knees gave out as she watched in awe; if Lance hadn't still been holding on to her, she would have fallen. "J-Jean?"

"Hi, Kitty," the redhead said softly. She ran through her boyfriend and into her lost friend's waiting arms.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "This has to be a dream," she whispered, squeezing her tightly. "Nothing this amazing could ever happen."

"It's not, I promise you. I'm really here." The two women hugged for a few more moments before Kitty broke away.

"I-I have to go tell everyone. Wait here. Please don't leave. Any of you. Please be here when I get back," she begged before running in to the rec room. "Everyone needs to go outside now!"

Rogue looked up at her. "Is Lance back? Ah mean, great for you, Kitty, but we really don't need to see him. Tell him Ah said hi, though."

She shook her head wildly. "No! I mean…yes, he is back, but that's not why you need to go outside."

"Then what is it?" Ray demanded. "Because I'm about to get the high score here."

"Jean's back."

The group looked at her for a second before sprinting towards the front door. They would have crashed right through it if Rogue hadn't remembered at the last second to open it. "Jean!" Amara cried when she saw her friend and was the first to hug her. The others quickly followed suit.

Kitty looked around, then realized that Rachel wasn't here. Going up to her bedroom, she found the young Phoenix lying in bed, reading the book she had suggested, with her dog curled up comfortingly at her side. "Ray, you need to come with me, now!"

"One second," she murmured. "I'm almost to the end of this chapter. Great book, by the way, you were right."

She pulled the book out of her friend's hand. "No, you need to come now!"

Rachel stared at her in surprise. "What?"

Declining to answer, Kitty just grabbed her friend and phased them downstairs. She continued pulling her through the walls of the Institute until they were outside. "Look!"

"Pryde, what—?" The question died on her lips as she saw the redhead standing several yards in front of her. When she found her voice, all she could whisper was, "Mommy?"

Jean looked up, catching her daughter's eyes. "Rachel!"

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she ran towards her. "Mommy!" Had Jean not been expecting the hug, they would have both fallen to the ground. Instead, she scooped up her daughter, squeezing her tightly as Rachel cried against her.

"Hi, Baby," she told her, kissing the top of her head. A few tears escaped her as well. "Oh, my Rachel…"

They held each other for ages, until new voice greeted them. "Jean?" Ororo voiced. The two women hugged with Rachel in the middle, who wouldn't be pried from her mother's body. "How? What?" She took a deep breath. "Let's go inside and talk."

Everyone, including the Brotherhood boys, gathered in the rec room as Ororo went to go get the other staff members. Questions were flying around as the Professor, Hank and Logan came in. They seemed genuinely shocked, but it didn't stop them from hugging Jean once she had convinced Rachel to let her go for a minute. Being last, Xavier gave himself the right to hug her longest.

"She sure smells like Jeannie," Logan muttered to Ororo and Hank. The doctor nodded in agreement.

"I'm honestly not sure what to say," Xavier admitted. "Could someone possibly give an explanation?"

Lance raised his hand from where he was sitting on a chair, Kitty perched on his lap. "I think Pietro and I can." For a few moments, they explained about how they'd found Jean, omitting the fact that she could use her telepathy or telekinesis.

The professor sat back in his chair. "That's a lot to take in. Pietro, I know you and your sister aren't on excellent speaking terms with your father, but do you know anything about what he had been doing?"

The white-haired teenager snorted. "Yeah, right. I hadn't said a single word to him for a month until he came back yesterday."

"Jean, dear," Henry began, "Would you mind if I gave you an exam?"

As she opened her mouth to consent, Rachel interrupted, "Why?"

Beast blinked in surprise. "To make sure everything is alright."

"You mean to make sure that she is who she says she is," the younger redhead insisted. "Why are you questioning it? Isn't it enough that she's back?"

"Calm down, honey," Jean whispered, rubbing her back in slow circles just as she had all of Rachel's life.

Logan exchanged a look with Storm, both understanding Rachel's outburst. She didn't want to have her mother back only to lose her again. The adults weren't sure what to do. If Jean wasn't who she said she was, it could endanger the school. Rachel would probably have a complete mental and emotional breakdown. With her volatile powers growing as they were…

"Why don't we worry about that later, Henry?" Xavier suggested. "I think all this excitement has accelerated quite a few appetites. Lance, Pietro, you two are welcome to stay for dinner. Ororo, how does pizza sound?" He knew the weather witch was in no emotional state to cook dinner for over a dozen people.

She nodded and left for the kitchen as Sarina came padding in. She worked herself through the throng of students to Jean, putting her paws on her knees so that she could lick her face excitedly. "Hello, Sarina. Have you been a good dog?"

Rachel took that moment to look at the Professor and Logan, a look that obviously meant; _Even my dog knows that's Mom. _She continued to snuggle next to her mother as everyone tried to find something to talk about. Eventually they settled on the topic of where the Brotherhood actually went. Pietro didn't seem completely comfortable, but ended up telling most of the story while Lance's mouth was busy with Kitty's.

The male teachers watched from the entranceway to the room. "This is not good, Charles," Hank told them. "People just don't come back from the dead."

"I understand, Henry. But what can we do?" He sighed. "They know she's here. I wish Erik had spoken to me about this before allowing the boys to bring her home."

"I'm not entirely certain our old pal Magneto didn't have somethin' to do with this," Logan grunted. "It's not Mystique, at least. I'd smell her and I'm sure Rachel would be able to sense the difference."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she really would? I think she would accept that anyone was her mother at the moment. I don't want her to lose her again, but I fear it may come to that."

Beast nodded. "I do believe this is simply the calm before the storm."

* * *

"Ja, right, I'll tell him," Kurt said into his cell phone. "We'll be there soon. Bye." He looked at his friend closely as they drove up the street towards the Institute. "So, Scott…You remember Jean, right?"

Scott looked at Kurt incredulously out of the corner of his eyes as he pulled up the driveway and around an unfamiliar black Escalade. "Whoever said there was no such thing as stupid questions never heard that one. Of course I remember Jean."

He waited until the car was parked, so no harm could come to him from it. "Well, uh, you see…An amazing, indescribable thing happened."

"Emma and Rachel decided to get along?" he asked dryly.

"Not quite that incredible," Kurt admitted, then took a deep breath. "Scott, Jean's back. She's inside right now."

For a minute, the leader of the X-men was frozen to his seat, trying to process that information. Then without another second, he got out of the car and headed inside, wondering if the love he had lost would really be there waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: I know that the beginning was a little bit angsty, but it was supposed to be. Things can't just fall into place. In fact, I outlined the rest of the fic, and there should be about 30 chapters total, give or take a chapter. Of course, this certainly isn't going to be my last X-men fic, so I have a question to ask all of you. Do you like Rachel? As in, when I do start a new fic, would you like it to be a continuation/spin off and keep her as a character in it? Maybe not the main one, but there nonetheless. Please be honest; I won't be upset if you say you don't like her.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	21. Friction

In The Heat

An X-men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Cassie.

Chapter Twenty-One: Friction

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, any of its characters or Rachel Summers. They are all property of Marvel.

Dedicated to everyone who put me on his or her favorites list. I'm now on the favorites list of over 100 members!

* * *

Though it was comforting to be in her home, surrounded by the people she loved and the daughter who adored her, Jean couldn't help but continuously glance towards the doorway. She knew that Kitty had called Kurt, warning him ahead of time so as not to give Scott a heart attack. It was a good idea; her boyfriend did not always deal well with stress. But waiting for him when she knew he was on the way didn't do anything to relieve her own tension.

When she heard a car door slam outside the house, she quickly got up and went into the foyer, staring at the wooden edifice in front of her. Then it was open and Scott was there. It was as if she had never left, though normally he wouldn't be staring at her with such a shocked look. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, almost afraid her heart would burst with happiness.

"Jean…?" He whispered in her ear, holding her to him as tightly as he possibly could without breaking her.

She nodded, inhaling the scent of his cologne that she remembered so well. "It's me. I'm here."

Scott gently stroked her red hair away from her face. "How…?" He shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter. God, I'm so glad you're home." A loving kiss was placed on her forehead. "I dreamed about this every night…"

Her green eyes were moist with tears when she leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back gently, as if he was scared she would disappear from his arms. Luckily, she stayed, deepening the kiss and burying her hands in his hair. Scott's mind faintly registered that she even kissed the same.

When they broke for air, he remained holding her, resurrecting all the memories he had buried upon her death, when they had been too much to handle. She still smelled like peaches; he'd always thought it was a perfume or shampoo, but apparently it was just Jean. She even still tasted like peaches. Her skin and hair was soft to the touch, as always, and he kept stroking her arm to calm himself down. The best thing was to listen to her breathing, just to know she was alive.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze behind his glasses. "I guess we need to talk…"

"Probably," he nodded. "But not right now." Right now he was intent on kissing her again and never letting go. Jean seemed happy to comply with that.

To the side, Rachel watched her parents, realizing that this was the best day she'd ever had. Kurt, who had very quietly snuck in behind the reunited couple, stood next to her. "Think they're happy to see each other?" he joked lightly.

"Just a little," she agreed with a grin, then sighed. "This is the way it's supposed to be."

"Ja," he nodded. "Unfortunately, liebchen, I don't think it'll stay this way."

Rachel sighed. "I know. Maybe Emma will get hit by lightning or something. Huh, I should talk to Storm about that." Down by her feet, Sarina pawed at her, whining lightly. "Okay, okay, let's go."

Kurt frowned as she tiptoed to the door, "Where are you going?"

"To walk the dog. I figure they'll be like this for a while," she indicated her parents. "They'll probably be finished by the time I get done, and then I can steal my mother back." She clipped the leash on her dog, and left with a wink to Kurt.

To their credit, Jean and Scott ignored the entire exchange, being so absorbed in each other. They almost didn't notice Logan clearing his throat behind them. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, holding back a chuckle at the way Scott held on to Jean protectively, "But 'Ro insisted I ask you whether or not you're hungry."

"I'm fine," Scott answered, resting his chin on the top of Jean's head as she leaned against his chest.

"Alright, just doin' my job," he went to go back to calm down the room of excited mutants, but turned back to smile at the pair. "Not sure whether I said this before, but I'm glad to have you back, Jeannie. Place just isn't the same without ya."

"I missed you too, Logan," she answered with a smile.

Scott held his girlfriend and mother of his child tighter, whispering how much he loved her in her ear. Jean responded by kissing him again, too choked up to respond properly with words.

At that moment, Kitty decided to walk out of the rec room with Lance, his arm wrapped around her. He froze when he saw Scott, expecting a barrage of insults and optic blasts. It took a moment for the X-men leader to notice him. "Alvers?" It was impossible to keep the sound of disdain out of his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Lance opened his mouth to defend himself, but Jean responded first, "Scott, he brought me home."

The goggled mutant looked back and forth between his girlfriend and his enemy. "Really?"

Avalanche scowled. "Yeah, so?"

It took a moment for Scott to process this information. Then, he held his hand out to Lance. The Brotherhood member looked at it wearily before shaking it. Scott smiled at him. "Thank you."

Fighting down the feeling of shock, Lance shrugged. "It was nothing. I knew this was where she was supposed to be."

"No, you're just a good person," Kitty corrected, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "We were just about to scrounge up some ice cream in the kitchen. Do you want some?"

Jean smiled; it was just like Kitty to want things back to normal as soon as possible. "I think we're okay. Thanks though."

The two went into the kitchen, and Scott kissed Jean's temple. "Does this mean I have to start liking him?"

She shrugged. "It would be nice. Of course, you'd have to extend that to the rest of the Brotherhood too. They helped. In fact, Pietro's here somewhere."

"Just great," he groaned.

"It's only fair," she protested. "I mean, I'm home. And that had to rock your world."

He forced himself not to roll his eyes. "I'll tolerate him, but I don't want to have to deal with any of those lame rock puns. Especially coming from your beautiful mouth."

Jean looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "What are you gonna do about it?" With a smile, he kissed her again, effectively shutting her up. She didn't mind in the least.

* * *

After returning to the mansion, Rachel sat down hard on the steps outside the front door, trying to catch her breath. The dog lay at her feet, panting. They had run most of the way, Rachel trying to get all the excess emotions out with an adrenaline rush. She was really spending way too much time with Wolverine.

Taking a moment, she reflected on what the hell had happened today. Her mother was back—there was nothing greater in the world than that. Her father was acting as if nothing had changed since she was gone—that would change soon enough, unless she really could convince Storm to find Emma and see if she could play "dodge the lightning bolt."

Rachel was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming out behind her. Apparently, he didn't notice her either, since he tripped over her and landed on the ground in front of her. Sarina looked up, growling lightly before resting her head back down, not sensing any danger that her master couldn't handle. She blinked at him, "Um…sorry."

Pietro stood up quickly, brushing off the dirt on his pants. "Whatever." His blue eyes kept looking back at the door as he muttered under his breath, "Stupid Lance, how long does it take to say goodbye to Pryde?"

The redhead smirked before hesitantly saying, "Thank you."

The male half of the Maximoff twins frowned at her. "Huh?"

"Thank you. For bringing back my mother," her voice wavered against her control. "You have no idea what it means to me."

The tone of her voice made the speedster wary. He didn't do well with cry or even almost-crying girls. Usually he was the one who made them cry, and then he left as soon as possible afterwards. If his sister was in her right mind—as in the one that hadn't been tampered with—she would attest to that.

Knowing that he wasn't supposed to leave without Lance, and recognizing that his friend would probably take another hour to say goodbye to Kitty, he sat down on the steps too. "I think I know what you mean. My mom died when I was little. Then, for a while, my family was all split up. My sister and I are just recently falling back into the pattern of realizing we're related."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just a few of the reasons we're the most dysfunctional family on Earth."

"After us, of course," Rachel informed him. Pietro raised a white eyebrow in her direction. "My parents are only a few years older than me."

He shrugged. "So? My dad's Magneto."

"My mom just came back from the dead."

"Did I mention my dad was Magneto?"

She shook her head, knowing she could beat him any day, but didn't want to go into the depths of just how screwed up her family life is. "By the way, I'm Rachel Summers."

He nodded. "I know. Jean talked about you. I'm Pietro Maximoff."

The two exchanged a small smile when the door behind them opened, revealing Lance and Kitty. "Finally!" Pietro jumped up. "How long does 'Maybe I'll call you tomorrow' take to say?"

Lance rolled his eyes, pink gloss visible on his lips. "God, hold your horses." He kissed his girlfriend. "I'll definitely call you tomorrow. Bye, pretty Kitty."

"Bye, Lance," she sighed, watching as the two boys left arguing all the way to the car. Then she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What were you and Pietro doing?"

"Just talking." Rachel unclipped Sarina's leash as they went back into the house.

Kitty was scrutinizing her carefully. "You think he's cute, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow in the intangible girl's direction. "He's not bad looking, if you like the skinny type."

"Do you like him?" she asked excitedly.

Rachel laughed in disbelief. "Kitty, I just met the guy!"

She shrugged, as if that didn't matter. "You know, Scott doesn't like him. I mean, he likes him more than he likes Lance, but only slightly."

"Really not?" she smiled lightly. "All the more reason to get to know him then." They went back to the rec room, and Amara moved from her spot next to Jean to sit on Bobby's lap. Rachel smiled at her in thanks before sitting down and snuggling up to her mother.

"Where'd you go?" Jean asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Had to walk the dog," she yawned.

Scott glanced at her from the other side of Jean. "Tired?"

Rachel shook her head, but closed her eyes anyway, missing the look her parents exchanged. Jean nudged her up. "C'mon, let's go to bed. I'll come with you." After saying goodnight to everyone, the two redheads went upstairs. Rachel changed and got in bed, with Jean stroking her hair.

Jean, suspecting her daughter had fallen asleep, got up to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me," Rachel begged. "I don't want to wake up and not know if you're here or not."

She nodded slowly. "Okay." Removing her shoes, Jean slipped into bed with her daughter, rubbing her back in slow circles. "I promise I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning." The two eventually fell asleep, neither realizing that Scott came in sometime later to kiss them and tell them he loved them before going to sleep himself.

* * *

The next day, the Grey-Summers clan was sitting around watching television when suddenly Jean was attacked. "Oh my god, it's true!" screamed the blonde, hugging Jean tight. "Why my girl called and said you were alive I thought it was a joke! But you're really here!"

Jean laughed. "Hi, Tabitha."

"This is just so amazing!" the ex-Brotherhood member squealed. "I mean, I really thought that the Popsicle had brought Amara over to the pranking Dark Side, but here you are. You know what this means, right?" They were silent, waiting for her to answer her own question. "We have to have a party!"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"That's really not necessary," her mother protested, but Tabitha wasn't listening.

The blonde ran into the hallway where Xavier was. "Professor, don't you think we should have a party to commemorate Jean's homecoming?"

Kitty and Amara were coming down the stairs at that moment. "A party?" Kitty grinned widely, blue eyes sparkling. "Awesome!"

The professor fixed her with a look. "I do recall the last time you had a party."

"Well, yeah, but, like, you'll be here this time. And Jean and Scott will be here too," she defended. "Don't you think Jean deserves it?"

"Indeed, I do."

The woman in question walked out to meet them. "I don't need a party, Professor. I'm just happy to be home."

He took her hand with a smile. "Jean, we missed you dearly. If there is anything in this world to celebrate, it is the returning of that which was lost to us. I would be honored to host your welcome home party."

The redhead blushed, and went back to sit with Scott as Tabitha started checking off things on her fingers. "Okay, we'll need food, drinks, music, decorations, balloons…why isn't anyone writing this down."

Rachel telekinetically lifted a pad and pen towards Kitty, who started writing things down. "I suppose we could set some time aside tomorrow," the professor mused.

Kitty, Tabitha, and Amara froze, looked at each other, and shared a hearty laugh. "You know what, Professor, I miss your sense of humor," Tabitha smiled, then checked the time on Jean's watch. "Let's see…three hours. We can get this all done in three hours."

"Plus an hour for shopping," Kitty reminded her.

"Right, right. Four hours and it's done." The blonde grinned. "With the proper muscular and monetary assistance, of course."

The powerful telepath raised an eyebrow, and sighed. "If anyone could do it, you three could."

"Totally, Professor! It's like a secondary mutation or something," Tabitha smirked, adding something to Kitty's list.

"I'll ask Logan to drive you where you need to go," Xavier offered. "He'll also have money to pay for everything."

"Of course, he'll complain the whole time," Rachel muttered as the girls thanked the professor. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Kitty put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "You, young Phoenix, have the most important job of all: keeping Jean busy so we can set this up."

The youngest Summers considered her task. "That I think I can do. Just make sure this is the greatest party ever, okay?"

Amara hugged her. "Of course. We love Jean. And there's nothing the Sirens can't do."

"Speaking of the Sirens, we should find Rogue. She'll want to be part of this too," Tabitha mused. "Also let any of the guys know that they'd better stick around because we'll need their help."

Rachel nodded, then headed off to do her job. Scott and Jean were extremely engrossed in each other, kissing deeply as he stroked her sides. Their daughter cleared her throat loudly, causing the two to break away. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, honey," Jean blushed, fixing her shirt. "I'm just going to get a soda. Do you want some?"

"No thanks, Mommy," she smiled, sitting down in a chair.

"Do you want something, Scott?"

"Oh, I think Dad wants quite a few things, but I doubt you're going to find them in the kitchen," the smaller redhead mumbled.

He glared at her from behind his shades and then grinned at his girlfriend. "No, I'm fine."

Jean gave them each a kiss before she went to the kitchen. When she was out of earshot, Rachel moved back to the couch, "Dad, we need to go out. They want Mom out of the way so they can set up for her party. Plus, it's a great way for you to finally take me out like you promised."

"I promised you it'd be just the two of us," Scott reminded her.

"It'll be better with Mom there."

He smiled lightly, kissing her cheek, "You're absolutely right." When Jean came back with a can of root beer, Scott asked, "Hey, Jean, how about the three of us go out for a late lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," she grinned. "But I just got this soda…"

"It's okay. Bring it with you."

Jean raised an eyebrow at him. "You're letting me bring an open drink into your precious car? You really must love me."

"You know I do," he kissed her, then lead his two daughters outside, while Rachel telepathically told her friends that it was a go.

They all felt like having seafood, and went to the closest restaurant that sold good fish and shrimp. As the trio dug into a basket of cheesy biscuits, Rachel was telling Jean about being on the X-men team—excluding the details about Emma, of course. "It's kind of weird," she admitted. "Of course, you can have your place back though. I'll just switch to the New Mutants, I guess."

Jean squeezed her daughter's hand. "Thanks for that, but you might want to stay on the team a little bit longer. I don't think I can be part of it anymore."

Scott frowned at his girlfriend. "Jean, you belong on that team."

"I know, Scott, it's just…" she sighed. "When the Brotherhood found me, I didn't have my powers. And I still don't."

"Whoa…" Rachel took a sip of her water. "That's so weird. I'm more powerful than you are."

Her parents blinked at her, her father scolding her with a quick, "Rach!"

"No, seriously, I always wondered if this would happen. Just let me bask in it for a moment." Indeed, after a moment's contemplation she went back to, "That is too weird for words. How can it just go away?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to spread it around too much. God knows what an anti-mutant group might do with the information." Jean forced a smile. "I'm going to share the information with everyone ask, and see if the professor can help. But right now I just want to spend my time with the two people that mean the most to me in the world."

The subject was dropped, though Scott certainly wanted to discuss it. Losing your powers wasn't normal. But, then, neither was coming back from the dead. At the moment, there was no need to ruin the meal when he was going to make her tell the professor later. It would have been hypocritical of him to complain about sharing information anyway; he was still frightened of what she would think when Emma got back, and the guilt was weighing on him as he added half a sugar packet to his iced tea.

Luckily, Rachel dominated the conversation, excluding the fact that she had burst into flames. Spontaneous combustion of you daughter wasn't something you wanted to deal with on your second day back from the dead. For all she knew, it could be a onetime thing anyway. Just like being dead. Her family seemed to be weird like that.

After they had finished eating, the Summers continued to distract Jean, trying to give the party-givers at the Institute more time. After running a few errands, Scott drove them to the mall, knowing that anything with the word SALE would distract at least one of his girls.

A few hours and an almost empty bank account later, Scott brought them back to the Institute, making sure Rachel had given Kitty a quick call to make sure they were ready. Rachel floated the bags inside where Amara, Tabitha, and Kitty were waiting, mischievous looks on their faces. Jean raised an eyebrow at them. "What's going on?"

"Just come with us," Amara insisted, taking her hand and dragging her towards the large dining hall. Rachel left the shopping bags in the hall, grabbing her dad's arm and pulling him with them. Rogue was standing in front of the closed doors, as if a guard to whatever was inside.

The girls exchanged a look before opening the door. Jean gasped as she surveyed what they had done to the dining hall. It was covered in streamers of all different colors, predominantly shades of red. Hundreds of balloons floated up to the ceiling, with large clusters of them in the corner. Banners hung everywhere, reading "Welcome Home!" and "We Love You, Jean!"

Everyone had crowded in there. Not only the X-men, but the Brotherhood had been invited too. When they say her, the hall erupted into applause; even Fred stopped eating long enough to clap and smile at her. Jean couldn't help but tear up a little as Amanda Sefton ran up and hugged her.

"Go with your mom," Scott whispered in Rachel's ear. "I'll take these upstairs." She kissed his cheek in thanks and then ran behind her mother. Scott was about to head upstairs, balancing the bags precariously, when a voice halted him.

"Not in the partying mood?" Xavier asked seriously, watching the man he considered a son carefully.

"Just getting these out of the way so Jean can enjoy it," Scott spoke softly.

He nodded. "And so you can enjoy it?"

Scott sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to either way. Unless…Professor, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

"This is Jean's day. I want her to enjoy it. But I can't enjoy it with her while I feel guilty. I feel bad about…well, you know." Xavier nodded again as Scott continued," So I was hoping you'd be willing to block my memories of her. Just for tonight, for Jean. Please, sir."

Charles Xavier considered the request. "You know I'd rather not use my telepathy on you students unless I have to."

"I know. But it's for Jean. It's not fair for me to ruin this for her. And it's just for tonight, I promise."

"Alright," he finally agreed. "Just close your eyes and relax."

Back in the dining hall, Jean was greeting everyone with a hug. "Thank you for coming to my party, she told the Brotherhood members—minus Lance, who had already grouped up with Kitty—with a smile. "Thank you for everything."

Wanda smiled back. "You're welcome." She noticed the smaller redhead behind Jean. "You've got to be Rachel. Your mom doesn't stop talking about you. I'm Wanda Maximoff, and this is my brother—"

"Pietro," Rachel finished for her. Both Jean and Wanda blinked in surprise as Rachel smiled at the speedster. "We've met."

Jean raised an eyebrow at her daughter, then giving Pietro a suspicious look when Scott came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling happily. "Do you want to dance?"

"Dance?"

At that moment a relatively slow song filled the room; Kurt gave Scott a thumbs up from over in the DJ booth. He took Jean's hand, leading her into the middle of the floor, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jean laid her head against his shoulder, smiling. "This is what it should have been like at the Sadie Hawkins dance," Jean whispered in his ear.

He held her tighter. "This is better."

Rachel smiled at her parents, then approached Kitty, Lance, Tabitha and Amara. "Guys, this is amazing."

"Did you really do this all today?" Wanda raised an eyebrow at Kitty.

"Totally!" the brunette assured.

Tabitha rubbed her knuckles against her shirt. "And the professor says that I don't have any leadership skills."

"You threatened to blow up their rooms," Amara pointed out.

The blonde shrugged. "Anyway possible, is what I say."

The song changed and Bobby pulled his girlfriend away for a dance. Lance kissed Kitty's temple. "I'm gonna grab a soda. You want one?"

She grinned at him. "Love one. Thank you."

"Grab one for me too," Tabitha insisted.

"I'll take one," Wanda added.

"Sure," Rachel smiled at him.

He looked at the group. "Uuuh…" Then he remembered that these were the powerful ones, who could blow him up. "Yeah, be right back."

Rogue came up to them and Rachel gave her a careful hug. "Thank you for helping too. It means a lot to me."

"Nothin' to thank me for," Rogue smiled. "By the way, Kitty, Ah like your shirt."

She was wearing a black, spaghetti-strap tank top, with a silver cat stretched across it. "Oh, yeah, thanks. I love it, it's so comfortable and cute."

"Ah didn't mean that. Ah mean it actually looks like you have boobs. Ya shouldn't lead Lance on like that, it ain't nice."

Kitty glared at her roommate, stuck out her tongue, then looked for her boyfriend. He was standing next to the cooler, looking bored as he listened to Pietro ramble on about something. Finally, the leader of the Brotherhood shoved a few cans into the speedster's hands and pulled him over to where the girls were waiting.

The girls thanked them, as Pietro fidgeted. Wanda raised an eyebrow at her brother. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"We met yesterday when he brought Mom home," Rachel explained.

"Because someone," Pietro shot a glare at Lance, "was taking forever to leave."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Grow up. It's not like you looked like you were having a horrible time."

Pietro was about to retort, when Kitty interrupted. "Lance, let's dance." She shot Rachel a meaningful look, very slightly indicating Pietro. The redhead didn't have to read her mind to know what she meant, and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, pretty Kitty." He gave their cans to Pietro, who looked like he was going to throw them back for a second, then lead his girlfriend out onto the dance floor as Tabitha had a coughing fit, which sounded awfully like 'whipped.'

"He's gonna be over here every day now, isn't he?" Rachel murmured.

Rogue nodded. "Oh, yeah. I think I'm gonna have to find a new room if I want to do something other than watch them make out."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "She's practically the only thing he talked about the entire time we were gone. If it wasn't enough I had to be stuck with Toad for weeks, hearing all about the funny thing Kitty said in their last email was torture."

"What are we all standing around for?" Tabitha wondered aloud. "This is a party! C'mon, let's go scare the boys into dancing with us." She grabbed the first two hands she could find—Rogue and Wanda—and dragged them out into the hall. The older girls exchanged a weird look with each other, then figured they could hurt the little blonde girl if she tried something.

Pietro glanced around restlessly, but didn't manage to hide his surprise when Rachel asked him, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," he replied, heading away from the wall. "You know your dad hate me, right?"

She smiled at him and then glanced at her parents across the room. "I think he's a little too busy to care. Besides, it wouldn't matter to me if he did."

He raised a white eyebrow at her. "You sure you can keep up with me?"

"The question is," she lifted him slightly with her telekinesis, carrying him further into the throng of mutants. "Can you keep up with me?"

Across the room, Jean laughed as Scott spun her around. He kissed her lightly when she stopped and she couldn't help beaming at him. Everything was perfect. Over his shoulder, she noticed her daughter dancing with Pietro. That was rather odd. Deciding it was better not to let Scott see, she kissed him again softly, keeping him faced in the opposite direction.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she told him. She brushed hair out of his eyes. "Do you think they would mind if I left my party early?"

He frowned. "Why would you want to leave?"

"Because I want to be with you," she nuzzled his neck.

Scott kissed her forehead. "Then let's go." Taking her hand gently in his, he guided her out of the dining hall and upstairs. Jean opened the door to her bedroom and finally stopped to look around.

"It's just like I left it," she whispered. Frowning, she noticed a dent in the wall, and wondered if it was something else she did and forgot about.

"Rachel and I were supposed to clean it out, but we couldn't. I know she just did a bit but…it was just too hard." They sat on the bed and she kissed him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No more apologies. Tonight, let's just be together." Their lips met again, full of love for one another.

As he kissed down her neck, Jean requested, "Stay here tonight. Stay with me, Scott."

"I'll always be with you," he promised as they laid down together. "Always."

* * *

The next morning, they were the last two down for breakfast, just behind their daughter. Rachel stood at the range, flipping pancakes. "Morning," she greeted them. "Want some pancakes?"

Jean kissed the top of her head. "Good morning, sweetie. That sounds great."

Slipping a large plate full of the breakfast food on the table, she asked, "So, where did you escape to last night?" Jean and Scott looked at each other; being a redhead, her mother couldn't hide the light blush on her face. Rachel grinned, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

They were in the middle of eating breakfast when the door to the kitchen swung open, "Scott, I'm ba…" Emma Frost froze as she looked at the table.

All the memories that the Professor had blocked came rushing back. The leader of the X-men fought off a heart attack, and tried not to hyperventilate. This was going to be bad. His natural fight or flight instinct told him to get as far away as possible, but that wasn't going to happen

Rachel initially looked depressed, before a grin slowly grew on her face. "Emma, dear! So glad you're back! How was your trip?"

The women raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

"This is so amazing," Rachel continued. "Because, you know, you're not the only one that's back." She got up to stand behind her parents, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Have you met Jean? My mom? Scott's future wife and the basic reason I'm alive?"

Emma turned even paler than usual. "No…I don't believe I have."

Jean stood up, offering her a friendly smile and a hand to shake. "Jean Grey. Nice to meet you."

"Emma Frost," she drawled, shaking the hand for a second.

"I think this is just fantastic," Rachel grinned. "I really wanted you to meet my mom. It's just hard to get how beautiful, and loving, and fantastic she is from stories and pictures. But I'm sure you see that now, right? How great she is and how perfect she is for Dad?" There was a challenge in her tone.

Her silver lips were pursed. "I'm sure I'll find out from you."

Jean raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I love you too, Rachel."

"And we all love you, Mom. You're the most important person in the world to us. Right, Dad?"

Scott stopped pretending to be a turtle long enough to glare at his daughter. It was a look that said, 'You're enjoying this WAY too much.'

Jean shook her head, but was smiling. "Do you want some breakfast, Emma?"

"I don't have much of an appetite," she replied coldly.

"Well, I'm full," the older redhead put her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go take a shower." Jean gave Scott a slow kiss. "I'll see you later. Nice to meet you again, Emma."

Little did she know, that kiss was going to be the start of a very dirty war.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it took me three weeks to get it out. But in those three weeks was my birthday, fifteen tons of homework, family problems, and this little thing I've discovered called a social life. Those can actually be pretty fun. Then there was that whole fanfiction being evil and not working correctly… Plus, it's a transitional chapter, and I HATE writing transitional chapters. It's also officially the longest thing I have EVER written. Over 5500 words and sixteen pages. Whew.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
